Celebrity Love
by Kuro 'Kumi' Mikan
Summary: Kagamine Rin seorang artis yang tengah naik daun digossipkan oleh seorang artis yang juga sedang naik daun, bagaimana kelanjutan nya? Mind to RnR?    Dibeberapa chap ada unsur humor
1. Chapter 1

**Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton**

Genre : Romance/Drama

Rated : T

**Celebrity Love © Kuro 'Kumi' Mikan || Kuro**

Summary : Kagamine Rin seorang artis yang tengah naik daun digossipkan oleh seorang artis yang juga sedang naik daun, bagaimana kelanjutan nya? Mind to RnR?

* * *

><p>Tokyo, 234 09.03 PM

Seorang artis ternama multi talent bernama Kagamine Rin berumur 18 tahun sedang berjalan menuju mobil nya dengan kawalan para body guard nya. Kagamine Rin merupakan artis yang sedang naik daun saat ini. Disisi lain banya wartawan yang mengejar Rin dengan lontaran pertanyaan dari gossip yang sedang menimpah gadis cantik ini. Telah beredar rumor bahwa Rin merupakan kekasih dari seorang artis yang juga sedang naik daun dan multi talent bernama Kagami Len. Walaupun Rin tengah terkepung oleh lautan wartawan itu, dan terus ditanyai mengenai hal hubungan nya dengan Len. Rin memilih untuk bungkam.

"Huh, dasar orang-orang tak berguna! Mereka hanya mencari makan dengan penderitaan dan membuka aib orang saja!" Keluh Rin saat sampai di mobil nya.

"Bersabarlah nona. Ini merupakan konsekuensi yang harus nona terima dalam dunia keartisan ini." Ucap salah seorang karyawan Rin.

"Cih!" Gumam Rin.

* * *

><p>Tokyo, 234 10.23 PM

Seorang gadis berambut blonde dengan pita putih di belakang kepalanya untuk mengikat beberapa rambutnya dan beberapa jepit terpasang di poni nya sedang berjalan menuju kamar apartemen nya. Mata azure indah nya menatap sayu jalan yang ia lalui. Kagamine Rin sedang berdiri tepat di depan pintu kamar apartemen nya. Ia membuka pintu apartemen nya yang tidak ia sadari tidak dikunci itu. Saat sampai di apartemen nya, Rin segera melepas sepatu nya dan melempar tas nya ke sembarang tempat. Tanpa ia sadari sepasang mata azure seperti miliknya tengah memperhatikan nya sedari tadi. Sosok lelaki bermata azure indah itu sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Rambut nya yang berwarna blonde di ikat pony tail. Ya! Dia adalah Kagami Len, sang artis yang di gosipkan menjadi kekasih Kagamine Rin.

Rin membuka pintu kamar tidurnya dan melepas aksesoris yang ia pakai. Kemudian ia berjalan ke arah lemari pakaian nya dan mengambil 1 set piyama tidur nya, lalu diri nya berjalan ke arah kamar mandi untuk berganti baju. Saat Rin ingin membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur, sepasang tangan melingkar erat di pinggang langsing nya itu.

"Night Honey~" Ucap sosok pria yang duduk di sofa ruang tamu tadi.

"Ngg..Len? Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke apartemenku?" Tanya Rin kaget.

"Kau tak mengunci pintu apartemen mu saat kau pergi tadi. Untunglah aku yang masuk, jika perampok atau salah satu dari wartawan yang masuk? Habislah kau."

"Hah? Apa benar? Aku merasa sudah mengunci nya dengan benar. Ah..sekarang sudah malam. Aku ingin tidur dulu. Pulang lah, aku capek dikejar wartawan terus. Nanti gossip ini akan semakin parah." Ucap Rin yang ingin melepaskan pelukan kekasih nya itu.

"Aku ingin disini bersama mu~. Lagi pula ini bukan gossip, ini memang kenyataan bahwa kita merupakan kekasih. Lagi pula kenapa kau menutupi sekali mengenai masalah hubungan kita?" Balas Len yang semakin mengerat kan pelukan nya.

"Bukan nya aku menutup tapi aku hanya belum siap menerima pertanyaan tidak penting itu." Jawab Rin.

"Jadi? Kau mau menginap disini?" Lanjut Rin sembari memegangi tangan yang melilit di pinggang nya itu.

"Tentu saja, lagi pula sekarang sudah malam, masa kau tega melihat kekasih mu ini pulang saat larut~?" Jawab Len dengan nada yang sedikit (baca: sangat) manja.

"Hmm..baiklah. Sekarang aku sudah lelah, aku ingin tidur dulu. Besok aku ada konser yang memerlukan energy banyak. Jadi jangan ganggu aku." Kata Rin yang mulai kehilangan keseimbangan nya akibat kelelahan.

"Upss..kau ini, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri jika bekerja. Sekarang kau jadi rapuh sekali." Ucap Len sembari menggendong Rin dengan bridal style lalu membaringkan nya di kasur Rin yang berukuran king size itu. Setelah itu Len pun segera tidur di samping Rin dan melingkarkan tangan nya lagi di pinggang Rin dengan sangat erat.

"Selamat malam sleeping beauty." Ucap Len sembari mengecup kening Rin yang sudah terlelap itu.

* * *

><p>Tokyo, 244 08.00 AM

Natto! Natto!

Hitoride Natto!

Sepenggal lagu berjudul "Never" yang dinyanyikan oleh Kagamine Rin yang berduet dengan Kagami Len sebelum mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih, membangunkan seorang gadis yang tengah terlelap.

"Ngg..berisik!" Ucap Rin kesal.

"Halo!" Begitulah ucapan Rin saat menerima telpon dari manager nya pagi ini.

"Halo Rin! Cepat kau bersiap-siap! Kau tau kan hari ini kau ada konser! Jangan sampai telat datang! Bla bla bla bla.." Dan itulah salah satu ucapan sambutan dari manager cerewet Rin pagi ini.

"Cih! Cerewet!" Balas Rin yang langsung memutuskan sambungan telpon.

"Ngg..Kenapa sayang~?" Tanya Len yang terbangun akibat ocehan manager Rin yang terdengar hingga menusuk kuping Len.

"Eh..kau terbangun ya? Maaf ya. Ini pasti karna ocehan pagi si manager cerewet itu!" Rin melanjutkan dumel kebencian nya.

"Ya, aku mendengar suara ocehan manager mu itu, dari sini saja kuping ku sudah sakit mendengarnya, apalagi kau yang menaruh telpon tepat di telinga mu." Ucap Len disertai helaan napas nya.

"Begitulah, padahal konser baru akan dimulai pukul 06.00 sore nanti. Dasar manager bodoh! Oh iya Len, aku akan merilis album baru, tapi rencana nya aku akan merilis album duet. Karna aku bingung mencari orang yang pas untuk duet ku, jadi kau saja ya? Pliisss" Pinta Rin dengan puppy eyes pada kekasih nya yang masih merangkul pinggang langsing nya itu sedari malam.

"Apa kau yakin? Gosip yang kau benci itu akan semakin meledak jika kita berduet nanti." Cemas Len, karna ia tahu bahwa kekasih nya ini sangat membenci gossip mengenai dirinya dan Rin.

"Setelah ku pikir-pikir, aku akan membalas perbuatan para wartawan itu nanti setelah album duet kita selesai" Jawab Rin dengan seringai licik nya.

"Hah..terserah kau saja. Oh iya, tadi kau bilang konser akan dimulai pukul 06.00 sore kan? Berarti masih lama. Nanti aku akan mengantar mu ke tempat konser." Ucap Len yang didahului helaan napas.

"Ehh? Yang benar? Kalau begitu aku jadi semangat! Hehe." Balas Rin.

"Tentu saja, karna ini masih pukul 08.33 pagi jadi sebaik nya kau tidur dan mengisi energy mu untuk konser nanti." Saran Len untuk kekasih tercinta nya itu.

"Ya, aku masih ngantuk. Gara-gara manager sialan itu aku jadi bangun." Kata Rin dengan dendam yang masih membekas untuk manager nya itu. Rin pun membaringkan tubuh nya di sebelah Len dan memeluk tubuh Len. Rin juga menyandarkan kepala nya pada dada bidang Len yang menurutnya cukup menghangatkan dan menenangkan nya.

Sepasang kekasih itu pun kembali terlelap di pagi yang cerah itu.

~TBC~

* * *

><p>Kuro : Ini fict untuk pembukaan account kita, kalian bisa panggil kita Kumi seperti yang tertulis di profile kami. Terima kasih telah membaca, RnR please *puppy eyes*<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton**

Genre : Romance/Drama

Rated : T

**Celebrity Love © Kuro 'Kumi' Mikan || Kuro**

Summary : Kagamine Rin seorang artis yang tengah naik daun digossipkan oleh seorang artis yang juga sedang naik daun, bagaimana kelanjutan nya? Mind to RnR?

* * *

><p>Tokyo, 244 11.26 AM

Sousa KIMI ni kitto oboreru

HAATOBIITO mo zutto takanaru

Soko NASHI datte wakatteru

Dakara koso ZOKKON de

Kono FUREEZU ni kitto oboreru

ENDORESU ni zutto nagareru

Hari ga ochiru sou shunkan ni

Hajimaru ki ga suru n da

DISUKOTIKKU RAVU

Lagi-lagi suara dering yang kini berjudul "Discotheque Love" yang dinyanyikan oleh Kagami Len, memecah mimpi indah.

"Ngg..Len..apa itu hp mu yang sekarang berdering"Tanya Rin yang masih memejamkan mata nya.

"Halo?" Sambut Len pada sang penelpon

"Len! Kau ini di mana sih? Apa kau lupa kalau hari ini kau ada pemotretan?" Oceh orang yang di seberang sana.

"Oh, manager. Hari ini aku sedang tidak enak badan, jadi aku harus beristirahat kata dokter." Jawab Len dengan penuh kebohongan.

"Jangan bercanda!"

"Aku tidak bercanda, dan asal kau tau. Orang sakit itu kalau keluar rumah, penyakitnya akan menular. Apa kau mau penyakit ku ini menular?"

"Memang kau sakit apa?"

"Aku sedang cacar, jadi tidak bisa ikut pemotretan!"

"Oh, bilang dong! Aku kan jadi tidak perlu marah-marah seperti itu."

"Lagian ngoceh dulu sih! Sudah, aku mau istirahat dulu" Begitulah kata terakhir Len sebelum memutuskan sambungan telpon nya dengan manager.

"Kenapa Len? Kau bolos pemotretan yah?" Ucap Rin cemas.

"Tak apa, aku lelah bekerja terus. Lagi pula aku ingin bersama mu seharian ini. Ya, walau pun tidak seharian penuh."

"Hmm, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan? Paling tidak kita bisa jalan-jalan berdua kan hari ini?"

"Apa kau yakin? Nanti kalau ada yang melihat bagaimana?"

"Biar saja, lagi pula aku akan mengajak kau ke tempat yang orang lain tidak tau kecuali aku."

"Eh? Dimana?"

"Rahasia dong" Jawab Rin dengan mengeluarkan lidahnya sedikit.

"Kau itu seperti anak-anak saja. Haha" Ucap Len sembari mengacak-acak rambut Rin.

"Jadi kamu mau jalan-jalan ga?" Tanya Rin meyakinkan.

"Tentu!" Jawab Len semangat.

"Kalau begitu, aku mandi dulu. Len bisa buatin sarapan ga?"

"Padahal aku pengen ikut Rin mandi, tapi kalau disuruh buat sarapan, itu keahlian ku."

"You're so pervert Kagami Len"

"Biar pun seperti itu kau masih mencintai ku kan?" Goda Len.

"Humm..ah lupakan" Sekilas Len bisa mengetahui dari nada bicara Rin, kalau kekasih nya ini sedang merona. Untuk memastikan Len melihat wajah Rin. Ternyata tebakan nya benar, semburat merah menambah manis nya seorang Kagamine Rin.

"Kau merona tuh." Ucap Len dengan senyum jahil nya.

"Kalau kau seperti itu aku jadi teringat saat pertama kali aku menyatakan cinta pada mu, hehe. Saat itu wajah mu merah sekali. Dan itu membuat ku semakin gemas dengan mu!" Lanjut Len.

**Flashback On**

Tokyo, 13/4 03.15 PM

Di taman bunga yang indah, terduduk seorang gadis cantik bermata azure dengan rambut blonde yang terkuncir rapi oleh sebuah pita putih. Seperti nya gadis itu sedang menunggu seseorang yang sudah membuat janji pertemuan dengan nya. Kagamine Rin, itulah nama asli nya. Seorang artis ternama yang multi talent di Jepang.

"Umh, ha-hai R-Rin." Sapa seorang pria dengan gugup.

"E-eh? Hai juga Len" Sapa Rin balik kepada seorang pria bernama Len itu dengan senyuman manis mengembang di wajah nya. Melihat senyuman itu Kagami Len yang merupakan artis ternama yang juga multi talent di Jepang menjadi merona. Jantung nya serasa ingin copot saat itu juga. Wajar saja jika ia merasakan hal seperti itu. Seorang Kagami Len berambut blonde yang di ikat ponytail sedang mengalami 'Love at first sight' dan ini merupakan 'First Love' bagi diri nya.

"Jadi? Kenapa kau mengundang ku kesini?" Tanya Rin yang langsung to the point.

"Um..itu karena aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Jawab Len yang sudah bisa mengatasi Rasa gugup nya.

"Apa?"

"A-aku s-s-su-.."

"Ya?"

"A-aku me-menci-cintai mu Rin" Jawab Len yang kembali gugup.

"Eh? Apa? Aku tidak dengar."

"I love you."

"Oh, terus?"

"Eh?" Jawab Len yang terkejut mendengar balasan Rin yang seperti itu.

"Terus apa?" Tanya Rin lagi.

"Kamu punya perasaan yang sama ga?"

"Kalau ku bilang ga?" jawab Rin santai. Jujur saja, jawaban itu cukup membuat hati Len hancur berkeping-keping.

"Umh..jadi ga ya" Gumam Len pelan.

"Kan ku bilang 'KALAU ku bilang ga' yakan?" Tanya Rin balik dengan penekatan pada kata 'kalau'.

"Eh? Ja-jadi? Kau juga?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Entah lah, aku baru pertama kali merasakan cinta dan kau cinta pertama ku." Jawab Rin dengan wajah yang sangat merah seperti udang rebus.

"Eh? Benar kah? Kau juga merupakan first love ku. Dan aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada mu Rin." Ucap Len dengan muka yang sama merah dengan muka Rin.

"Ya, begitu juga aku." Balas Rin. Sempat ada rasa bingung pada perasaan Len. Bagaimana tidak bingung, Rin bisa berwajah merah seperti nya, tapi Rin tidak gugup sama sekali. Berbeda seperti nya.

"Kalau kamu mencintai ku kenapa kamu ga gugup?" Tanya Len yang penasaran.

"Itu karena aku sudah bisa menahan gugup ku saat pertama kali menjadi artis. Tapi aku ga bisa nahan rona wajah ku." Jawab Rin yang memalingkan mukan nya.

"Oh, jadi ga bisa nahan rona merah ya?" Tanya Len jahil dan menghadapkan mukanya tepat pada mu ka Rin.

"Len~!" Teriak Rin yang sudah benar-benar tidak bisa menahan rona merah nya.

"Kenapa? Kan kita udah pacaran" Goda Len sekali lagi.

"Aku belum nerima kamu jadi pacar ku!" Jawab Rin tegas tanpa ada kata yang mencerminkan bahwa ia sebenar nya gugup.

"Eh? Jadi kamu ga nerima nih?" Tanya Len dengan nada sedih yang dibuat-buat. Ya kita tahu kalau Len itu multi talent, dan salah satu talent nya adalah ber-acting.

"Kalau ku jawab iya?" Jawab Rin kesal.

"Berarti siap-siap ku cium." Balas Len dengan seringai licik di wajah nya.

"Silahkan, toh jika kamu mencium ku, ini bukan first kiss ku." Ucap Rin santai.

"Ehh? Lalu siapa yang mengambil first kiss mu?" Tanya Len dengan penasaran dan sedikit rasa kesal di hati nya.

"Itu rahasia!" Jawab Rin dengan wajah memerah.

"Jadi kau tak mau memberi tahu ku?" Tanya Len sekali lagi, namun kali ini menggunakan jurus puppy eyes nya.

"Err..baik lah. Kau yakin akan kuat mendengar nya?"

"Aku yakin."

"Dia itu.."

"Siapa?"

"Dia.."

"Ngg?"

"Dia itu sebenernya.."

"Siapa?"

"Kau yakin?"

"Iya aku sangat yakin ingin mendengarnya dan aku yakin aku kuat!"

"Dia itu.."

"Hmm?"

"Adalah"

"Siapa? Cepat kau katakan!"

"Hmm..baik lah. Dia.."

"DIA ANJING PELIHARAAN KU! BUAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA!" Jawaban Rin sontak membuat Len merasa sangat marah. Len pun mengeluarkan seringai licik nya.

"Pffttt…ahhahahahahhahahahhahahhaha"

Saat itu juga Len mendorong Rin hingga terbaring di hamparan rumput hijau dan mengunci tangan Rin dengan kedua tangan nya. Kejadian itu sontak membuat Rin kaget.

"Karna kau telah mengerjai ku, maka kau harus membayar nya." Ucap Len di selingi seringai licik nya itu.

"Terserah." Balas Rin dengan tenang. Ekspresi wajah nya datar. Tak seperti gadi pada umum nya jika sedang berposisi seperti itu dengan seorang lelaki.

Len pun mulai memajukan wajah nya perlahan mendekati wajah Rin. Terbaca sekali apa yang akan Len lakukan. Segera saja Rin memajukan wajah nya dan mencium bibir Len. Len membelalakan mata nya karna kaget.

"Sudah kan? Sekarang aku mau pulang." Kata Rin sembari berdiri dari posisi nya tadi.

"Ku antar." Tawar Len.

"Tak perlu, lagi pula apartemen ku dekat." Balas Rin santai.

"Kalau begitu, untuk meyakinkan diri ku, apa kau mau menjadi pacar ku? Atau mungkin lebih?" Tanya Len sekali lagi.

"Ya, aku mau Ka-ga-mi L-e-n " Jawab Rin dengan mengeja nama Len.

"YESSS!" Teriak Len yang terlihat sangat bahagia itu.

**Flashback Off**

"Eh? Jangan-jangan kau mau mengajak ku ke tempat pertama kali aku menyatakan perasaan ku kepada mu?" Tanya Len penasaran.

"Huh, ketahuan deh." Jawab Rin pasrah.

"Kalau begitu cepat kau mandi, biar aku yang buat sarapan." Suruh Len.

"Siap bos!" Balas Rin sembari membentuk tangan di pelipis nya sebagai tanda hormat.

Rin pun segera berlalu ke kamar mandi, tersisa Len yang berjalan kea rah dapur di apartemen Rin. Saat sampai di dapur, Len segera mengambil peralatan dan bahan masak yang di perlukan. Memasak merupakan salah satu talent Len yang berikut nya selain menjadi penyanyi. Len cukup terkenal dalam dunia masak-memasak. Dengan waktu 15 menit, Len sudah menyiapkan 1 parfait jeruk, 1 parfait dengan pisang, dan 2 milkshake. Diwaktu yang bersamaan, datanglah seorang gadis berambut blonde yang basah ke arah Len dan memeluk nya dari belakang.

"Lenny~ apa sudah selesai~?" Tanya Rin manja.

"Sudah, kau hanya perlu duduk manis di meja makan." Jawab Len yang masih sibuk dengan makanan-makanan itu.

"Baiklah." Balas Rin yang langsung berlari dan melompat-lompat kecil ke arah meja makan sambil mengeringkan rambut nya yang basah dengan handuk.

Tsunagi au te to te kousa suru me to me  
>Shinjite ii no kana kono kimochi<br>Tsukamaete ite ne me wo hanasanaide  
>Suteki na yoru wa kore kara hajimaru<p>

Senandung Rin yang menurut nya kecil itu. Ia sedang menyenandungkan atau lebih tepat nya menyanyikan sebagian lirik lagu Juvenile yang merupakan lagu baru nya untuk berduet dengan Len.

"Jadi itu yang akan menjadi lagu duet kita?" Tanya Len yang baru dating dan dari tadi mendengar suara nyanyian merdu Rin dari jauh.

"E-eh? Kok tau?" Tanya Rin bingung.

"Karena lagu itu baru ku dengar." Jawab Len simple.

"Hehe, ia kita akan menyanyikan lagu ini. Judul nya Juvenile, kau akan bernyanyi rap pada lagu ini." Jelas Rin.

"Hmm, begitu. Siapa yang menyiptakan?" Tanya Len.

"azhu nyhang mhenyhuliz nyah (aku yang menulis nya)" Jawab Rin yang sedang kepanasan karena parfait nya yang masih panas dan baru saja ia melahap nya.

"Hahaha, kau ini. Maka nya kalau makan di lihat dulu. Asap nya masih mengebul kau sudah melahap nya saja." Ucap Len sambil geleng-geleng.

"Fyuhh, panas euy." Ucap Rin dengan tata bahasa seperti orang Sunda.

(Skip Time)

* * *

><p>Tokyo, 244 01.55 PM

Saat ini sepasang kekasih sedang berjalan menelusuri taman bunga yang sangat indah. Taman bunga yang mengukir manis jalinan cinta mereka. Taman bunga yang hanya di ketahui oleh Kagamine Rin dan Kagami Len.

Terlihat sepasang kekasih yang terduduk di hamparan bunga yang luas dan indah, menikmati keindahan taman ini sembari membagi kehangatan. Kehangatan cinta yang sesungguh nya baru mereka rasakan. Dalam pangkuan Len terdapat Rin yang bersender pada dada bidang Len. Sungguh cerita cinta yang manis bagi sepasang kekasih yang selalu digosip kan ini.

"Len, apa kau berjanji kita akan terus bersama?" Tanya Rin yang masih menatap hamparan bunga yang indah, dan menyandarkan tubuh nya pada tubuh Len, serta duduk di pangkuan hangat Len.

"Tentu saja. Kau tak perlu takut." Jawab Len sembari melingkarkan tangan nya pada pinggang kekasih nya itu.

"Ku harap itu merupakan kenyataan yang indah untuk kita berdua." Balas Rin yang memegang erat tangan yang melingkar di pinggang nya.

Len pun melepas kan tangan nya dari pinggang Rin dan meraba kantung celana nya. Sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah ia buka dan melepaskan isi nya.

"Kau bisa pegang janji ku ini." Ucap Len sembari memasukan cincin emas dengan permata di tengah nya pada jari manis Rin.

"E-eh? Aku tak menyangka akan secepat ini." Kata Rin kaget.

"Saat album duet kita selesai, dan pada tanggal dirilis nya album itu, aku pastikan kita akan bertunangan." Ucap Len dengan yakin, lalu memasukan cincin emas pasangan cincin Rin pada jari manis nya.

"Akan ku ingat hal itu sampai kita bertunangan pada hari itu." Balas Rin lalu memeluk Len dengan sangat erat.

Lama mereka berpelukan, hingga Len melepaskan pelukan mereka dan mencium bibir Rin dengan lembut. Sama hal nya seperti berpelukan, mereka melakukan ciuman dengan lama sampai Len melepaskan nya dengan berat hati untuk memberikan Rin kesempatan mengambil oksigen.

Natto!

Natto!

Hitoride Natto!

Dering handphone Rin kembali merusak suasana.

"Moshi moshi" Sapa Rin pada orang diseberang sana.

"Rin! Kau ini kemana sih? Ku cari kau di apartemen mu, tak ada. Kau tau? Hari ini kau harus menghadiri konser!" Omel orang di seberang sana.

"Aku tau kalau hari ini aku harus menghadiri konser. Tapi konser dimulai pukul 06.00 sore! Dan ini masih pukul 02.20 siang!" Jawab Rin yang mulai emosi.

"Biar pun seperti itu, kau juga harus jumpa fans sebelum konser!" Kata manager Rin yang tak mau kalah.

"Kau tak bilang seperti itu kemari manager!" Oke, kali ini tingkat emosi Rin sudah tak bias di bendung.

"Sudah lah Rin." Ucap Len untuk menyabarkan Rin sambil mengeluh punggung Rin.

"Hei! Siapa yang bersama mu itu Rin? Jangan katakana bahwa kau sedang bersama Kagami Len yang digosip kan menjadi pacar mu itu! Jadi benar kau berpacaran dengan orang itu?" Tanya manager Rin dengan nada yang tinggi.

"Bukan urusan mu manager. Dan jangan asal menebak saja!" Jawab Rin dengan emosi yang sudah mereda.

Segera saja, tanpa melakukan debat kembali, Rin memutuskan sambungan telpon.

"Dasar manager breng*** !" Teriak Rin dengan kata kasar yang tak pernah diucapkan nya.

"Sabar lah Rin. Itu karena manager mu tak ingin semua jadwal mu berantakan." Ucap Len menenangkan.

"Hmm, aku sudah capek dengan manager itu. Lebih baik aku segera bersiap-siap untuk menghadiri jumpa fans sebelum konser." Ucap Rin yang mulai mereda.

"Lebih baik kita pergi sekarang. Len kau yang antar aku kan?" Lanjut Rin.

"Tentu sweet heart~" Jawab Len yang langsung berdiri.

"Kalau begitu ayo." Ajak Rin yang langsung menggandeng tangan Len, jari mereka pun saling bertautan satu sama lain.

Sepasang kekasih itu pun berjalan ke arah mobil Len. Mereka sempat berfikir jika menggunakan mobil itu ke acara jumpa fans di tempat konser, pasti akan mengundang kecurigaan. Maka dari itu mereka pulang ke apartemen Rin terlebih dahulu, lalu mengganti mobil Len dengan mobil Rin. Di dalam mobil yang di kendarai Kagami Len itu, Rin sibuk merias wajah nya.

"Sudah sampai." Ucap Len saat mengerem mobil Rin dan memberi tau kekasih nya itu bahwa sekarang mereka sudah ada di tempat konser sekaligus tempat jumpa fans.

"Sudah sampai ya? Makasih Len. Nanti aku pulang sendiri saja." Balas Rin sembari mencium pipi Len tanda terima kasih.

"Baiklah, konser dengan maksimal ya sayang." Ucap Len sembari mencium kening Rin.

"Love you." Kata Rin sebelum membuka pintu mobil dan keluar.

"Love you too." Balas Len yang kemudian pulang ke apartemen Rin untuk memarkirkan mobil Rin dan mengemas barang-barang nya lalu pulang dengan mobil nya ke apartemen nya.

~TBC~

* * *

><p>Author Kuro : Makasih banyak buat para senpai yang udah repot" review..udah tak bales lwt PM, sekarang aku minta riview nya juga yahh..masukan, flame, laporan typo(s), dan segala macam kritik dan saran di terima dengan senang hati..^^..<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton**

Genre : Romance/Drama

Rated : T

**Celebrity Love © Kuro 'Kumi' Mikan || Kuro**

Summary : Kagamine Rin seorang artis yang tengah naik daun digossipkan oleh seorang artis yang juga sedang naik daun, bagaimana kelanjutan nya? Mind to RnR?

* * *

><p>Seorang artis sedang berjalan menuju tempat konser Kagamine Rin. Dengan anggun dan menawan, sang artis berambut blonde ini menarik perhatian para fans dan wartawan yang berada di tempat itu.<p>

"Rin, kau dari mana saja?" Tanya manager Rin.

"Bukan urusan mu." Jawab Rin datar.

"Jadi Rin, apakah benar mengenai gossip bahwa anda berpacaran dengan Kagami Len?" Tanya salah satu wartawan.

Rin memilih untuk bungkam dan tetap berjalan menuju tempat duduk yang sudah disediakan untuk jumpa fans.

"Kyaa! Rin!"

"Go Kagamine go Rin!"

"Rin, jadi lah pacar ku!"

Ya! Itu semua merupakan teriakan para fans dari seorang Kagamine Rin.

"Terima kasih semua nya. Berkat adanya dukungan dari kalian, saya telah mencapai mesa-masa kejayaan saya. Terima kasih karna kalian telah mengidolakan saya." Ucap Rin pada acara jumpa fans.

Tak terasa waktu menunjukkan pukul 06.00 sore, ya! Itu berarti sekarang seorang Kagamine Rin, artis yang sedang di tunggu-tunggu harus mengisi rangkaian acara konser tersebut.

* * *

><p><span>Tokyo, 244 2.33 AM

Seorang gadis berambut blonde berjalan dengan sempoyongan. Ia menelusuri jalan apartemen dengan tatapan sayu. Bau alcohol sangat menyengat.

Sekarang Kagamine Rin sang artis ternama sedang mengetuk sebuah pintu apartemen. Seorang laki-laki berambut blonde yang seumuran dengan Rin membukan pintu nya. Betapa kaget nya laki-laki itu melihat Rin yang tak lain kekasih nya berada di depan kamar apartemen nya, dengan bau alcohol yang sangat menyengat. Ya, Rin menyebutkan pada pemilik supir taksi yang ia tumpangi taksi nya bahwa tujuan nya adalah apartemen Suroiga, apartemen tempat Len tinggal.

"Halo Le..n.." Rin pun jatuh ke pelukan Len yang berada tepat di depan nya. Untung nya Len dengan sigap memegang tubuh Rin yang akan terantuk lantai apartemen dengan sangat keras.

"Rin, kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Len. Rin hanya bisa memejamkan matanya. Sepertinya ia tengah terlelap.

"Hah, kau ini."

Len mengangkat tubuh Rin yang tengah terlelap menuju kamar tidur nya. Tubuh Rin kini terbaring manis di ranjang tidur Len. Saat Len ingin pergi untuk tidur di sofa, sebuah tangan merangkul nya.

"Len, jangan pergi. Temani aku. Aku takut~" Terdengar suara di dekat Len.

"Baiklah." Jawab Len, lalu segera menuju ke arah sisi ranjang nya yang lain. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Rin, lalu Rin memeluk nya dengan sangat erat.

* * *

><p><span>Tokyo, 254 10.03 AM

Kagamine Rin kini bangun dengan bugar nya. Disaat yang bersamaan Len masuk ke kamar dan membawakan sepiring roti isi dengan isi jeruk, dan segelas susu.

"Pagi Rinny~" Sapa Len.

"E-eh? Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Rin kaget.

"Ini kamar tidur di apartemen ku sayang~" Jawab Len dengan santai.

"Loh? Kenapa aku ada disini?" Tanya Rin penasaran.

"Itu karena tadi malam kau mabuk, dan datang kesini. Tadi nya aku ingin mengatar mu pulang, namun waktu menunjukan pukul setengah tiga pagi, jadi aku mengurungkan niat ku dan membiarkan mu menginap disini." Jelas Len panjang lebar.

Rin hanya ber-'ooh' ria. "Sekarang giliran ku bertanya. Kenapa tadi malam kau mabuk?" Tanya Len.

"Eh? Seingat ku, aku diajak teman lama ku untuk minum di tempat konser saat selesai konser, bersama manager. Setelah itu aku tak ingat apa-apa." Jawab Rin apa adanya.

"Berarti kau meminum alcohol. Sudah, sekarang makan sarapan ini. Aku akan menyiapkan air panas untuk mu mandi pagi ini." Ucap Len yang kemudian berdiri dari kasur yang diduduki nya.

Rin segera menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Len, lalu berkata "Suapin~" dengan puppy eyes nya.

Len hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu. Len pun duduk kembali pada kasur tempat Rin, dan menyuapi Rin dengan sarapan pagi yang dibuat nya itu.

"..nyemm..enak Len!" Seru Rin ditengah aktifitas makan nya itu.

"Siapa dulu dong, Len gitu loh." Jawab Len dengan PD nya.

Setelah selesai menyuapi Rin makan. Len pun berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan mulai menyiapkan air hangat untuk mandi Rin. Ia juga menyiapkan peralatan mandi untuk Rin.

"Air hangat sudah siap nona~" Ucap Len yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Kebetulan letak kamar mandi nya berada di dalam kamar tidur Len.

"Bagaimana dengan baju dan pakaian dalam ganti ku?" Tanya Rin.

"Bukankah kau pernah taruh di lemari baju di kamar tidur tamu apartemen ku? Kau bisa pakai itu." Jawab Len, dulu Rin juga pernah menginap di apartemen Len, lalu meninggalkan beberapa baju dan pakaian dalam nya di lemari baju ruang tamu untuk berjaga-jaga juka Rin lupa membawa baju saat di apartemen Len.

"Ohh iya, ku ambil dulu." Balas Rin, kini ia berlari kecil menuju lemari di kamar tamu apartemen Len.

Rin berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang sudah disiapkan air hangat oleh Len. Ia kini sedang membasuh tubuh nya.

* * *

><p><span>Tokyo, 254 10.32 AM

"Len dimana orang tua mu sekarang?" Tanya Rin yang berjalan dari dapur ke sofa ruang tamu yang sedang di duduki Len, dengan tangan yang penuh dengan jeruk.

"Mereka di New York." Jawab Len yang mengalihkan pandangan nya dari televisi ke arah Rin.

"Kalau kau?" Tanya Len pada Rin yang berada di samping nya dan sedang asik dengan jeruk nya.

"Sama." Jawab Rin singkat.

"Ohh. Hmm, apa seminggu ini kau ada jadwal?" Tanya Len.

"Hmm, sepengetahuan ku, tidak ada. Memang kenapa?"

"Bagus, aku ingin mengajak mu ke New York untuk menemui orang tua kita, dan membahas pertunangan kita."

"E-eh? Kapan?" Tanya Rin yg baru saja tersendak mendengar perkataan Len itu.

"Minum dulu ini." Balas Len yang sedang mengelus-elus punggung Rin dan memberikan nya minum yang berada di meja depan sofa yang ia duduki.

"Kita akan pergi hari ini." Lanjut Len.

"E-eh? Tiket nya?"

"Sudah ku pesan. Nanti kita akan berangkat pukul 04.00 sore. Jadi sekarang ku antar kau ke apartemen mu, lalu kita segera ke bandara. Jarak Bandara lumayan jauh kan."

"Hmm, baiklah."

Len bangkit dari posisi duduk nya, lalu berjalan ke kamar nya. Saat keluar dari kamar nya, ia membawa sebuah koper yang berisi baju dan peralatan nya yang lain, serta kunci mobil, oh tak lupa ia membawa tiket tujuan New York, Amerika untuk diri nya dan Rin.

"Ayo kita berangkat." Ajak Len.

Rin pun mengikuti Len di belakang nya. Saat di mobil mereka berbincang mengenai keberangkatan mereka yang bersama-sama, itu pasti akan mengundang gossip baru lagi. Maka dari itu, Rin mau pun Len memakai kaca mata hitam, topi , dan jaket untuk menutupi identitas mereka.

* * *

><p><span>Tokyo, 254 03.44 PM

Sepasang kekasih sedang berjalan menuju loket pemeriksaan tiket. Tak perlu waktu yang cukup lama, mereka segera bergegas menuju pesawat tepat waktu. Rin dan Len sudah sering menaiki pesawat untuk mengisi acara di berbagai kota maupun negara. Jadi tak ada yang perlu di takuti saat dalam pesawat.

"Len, kapan kita sampai di New York?" Tanya Rin yang terlihat ngantuk.

"Kira-kira 4 jam lagi." Jawab Len yang memasang head set nya.

"Ehm, kalau begitu aku tidur dulu." Ucap Rin, lalu menyenderkan kepalanya pada lengan Len dan menutup matanya untuk tidur.

"Tidur lah yang nyenyak." Balas Len yang kemudian memberi kecupan pada puncak kepala Rin yang tersandar di lengan nya. Semerbak harum jeruk tercium oleh Len.

* * *

><p><span>New York, 254 10.03 PM

Pesawat yang di tumpangi Len dan Rin selamat sampai tujuan, kini mereka memilih untuk menginap di hotel karna sudah malam. Mereka memilih hotel yang terdapat di pusat kota New York. Mereka memilih untuk memesan 1 kamar.

Saat sampai di kamar, Rin segera membentangkan tubuhnya di kasur, "Emm, capek~!" Ucap nya.

"Bersihkan dulu dirimu, nanti kalau sudah baru tidur." Saran Len yang melihat tingkah Rin.

"Baik tuan." Segera Rin berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri nya.

Len kini sedang menonton televisi, ia melihat tayangan salah satu berita selebritis. Betapa kaget nya Len saat melihat salah satu berita yang tersiar kan. Berita itu menyatakan bahwa Len telah berbuat yang tidak-tidak pada Rin yang menyebabkan Rin hamil dan menghilang.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Kata Len dengan nada yang tinggi dan volume yang sedikit keras.

Disaat yang bersamaan, Rin sedang berjalan menuju tempat Len. "Ada apa Len?" Tanya Rin.

"Kau lihat berita ini!" Jawab Len dengan mengacungkan jari nya pada televisi yang menyiarkan gossip miring itu.

"APA?" Teriak Rin, mata nya terbelalak. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa diri nya akan terkena gossip separah itu.

"Aku harus menelpon manager untuk mengkonfirmasi." Dengan segera Rin mengambil handphone nya dan menelpon manager nya.

"_Halo?_" Sapa orang di seberang sana.

"Halo manager, ini aku Rin. Apa yang terjadi dengan pemberitaan sekarang? Kenapa aku di gossip kan dihamili oleh Kagami Len itu?" Oceh Rin pada sang manager.

"_Jangan tanya aku. Tanya pada dirimu sendiri! Lagi pula, kenapa kau menghilang dari Tokyo?_" Balas manager Rin tak mau kalah.

"Aku sedang berlibur untuk menenangkan pikiran ku, tapi aku malah di gossip kan yang tidak-tidak! Bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Segera buat jadwal konferensi pers 1 minggu lagi! Aku akan mengkonfirmasi semua nya!" Setelah berbicara seperti itu, Rin segera memutuskan sambungan telpon dengan manager nya.

"Rin, aku baru saja menelpon manager ku, kata nya gossip ini di sebarkan oleh seorang wanita yang menelpon salah satu kantor berita di Tokyo. Sekarang manager ku sedang mencari tau sang pelaku." Ucap Len yang juga baru selesai bercakap dengan manager nya melalui sambungan telepon.

"Jika ketahuan, akan ku tuntut dia!" Ujar Rin dengan emosi yang berkobar-kobar.

~TBC~

* * *

><p>Author Kuro : Kumi kembali dengan mengupdate fict ini. Makasih banget buat yang udah kasih review. Sekarang bales review aja,<p>

**Dio anime lover** : Makasih banget buat voting nya, soal mereka pisah ato ngak..hmm…baca kelanjutan nya terus deh. Soal ampe chap berapa, saya masih dukun amatiran jadi blum bisa ngeramal..hehe. thx for review.

**Reeiikya 'Nananina' Zokuzoku **: okeh, soal typo tadi saya juga nemu ==a. ms. Word nya nakal nih, kalo ga salah yang gadis jadi gadi. Soal konflik, baca kelanjutan nya terus deh, dijamin ndak bakal nyesel (PD GILE) hehe. Thx for review.

**Rin 'Yaya-chan' Kagamine**** : **Wahh..domo arigatoo…XD

Aku nda nyangka bisa di fav story sama fav author ku..XD skali lagi makasih..^^

**Chiao-chan Kumikawa : **Kyaa! Saya banyak typo lolos..okeh" makasih banyak buat masukan,kritik,saran dan laporan urup" yg nakal..makasih banget..

Ohh iya, karna saya itu author pelupa dan malas..jadi kea'a itu typo bakal abadi di fict ini..klo ada typo lagi silahkan lapor lagi saya menerima dengan senang hati.. mengeluh itu harusnya mengelus..XD makasih makasih..Salam Kumi..^^..

Author Kuro : Thx untuk review nya, jujur saya seneng bisa dapet review dari anda sekalian, jadi ga usah berlama-lama lagi soal nya saya orang nya pemalu dan males untuk basa basi lebih lanjut (itulah author kuro, beda dengan author mikan. Orang nya aja beda.) jadi….

**~REVIEW PLEASE~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton**

Genre : Romance/Drama

Rated : T

**Celebrity Love © Kuro 'Kumi' Mikan || Kuro**

Summary : Kagamine Rin seorang artis yang tengah naik daun digossipkan oleh seorang artis yang juga sedang naik daun, bagaimana kelanjutan nya? Mind to RnR?

* * *

><p>"Jika ketahuan, akan ku tuntut dia!" Ujar Rin dengan emosi yang berkobar-kobar.<p>

"Sudah lah, sekarang kau tidur. Aku akan mandi dulu." Ucap Len menenangkan.

"Baiklah." Rin segera menuju kamar tidur.

Saat di kamar, Rin sedang terduduk dengan bersandar pada kepala ranjang tidur nya. Ia sedang membuka laptop nya dan mencari berita mengenai diri nya dan Len di internet. Saat sedang mencari, ia mendapat foto nya dan Len sedang berciuman. Mata Rin seketika terbelalak. Betapa tidak percaya nya dia. Ia benar-benar tak pernah melakukan hal itu di tempat yang terdapat pada foto. Di dalam situs yang menayangkan foto itu, di informasikan bahwa Rin dan Len sedang berciuman di salah satu café. Rin semakin pusing dengan gossip nya ini. Semakin ia bungkam, maka semakin banyak gossip miring yang menerjang nya.

"Rin, kenapa kau belum tidur?" Tanya Len yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Rin terkejut mendengar suara Len. Pikiran kusut nya itu seketika hilang saat mendengar suara Len.

"Eh, iya. Aku sedang mencari gossip lain mengenai kita. Dan kau lihat ini." Rin menunjukan foto yang tadi dilihat nya.

"Berita murahan. Jangan termakan berita seperti itu dulu. Sekarang kau tidur, besok kita akan menemui orang tua kita masing-masing. Aku sudah tau dimana orang tua ku tinggal, mereka tinggal di apartemen Golden di dekat sini." Ucap Len yang kemudia naik ke kasur dan duduk di sebelah Rin.

"Eh? Apartemen Golden? Orang tua ku bilang bahwa mereka tinggal di apartemen Sapphire di seberang apartemen Golden. Berarti tempat tinggal mereka berdekatan." Balas Rin.

"Kalau begitu bagus. Sekarang kau matikan laptop mu, dan tidur." Ucap Len yang kemudian menutup laptop milik Rin dan menaruhnya di meja kecil di samping ranjang tidur mereka.

"Iya sayang~" Ucap Rin, kemudian ia membaringkan tubuh nya di sebelah Len dan memeluk Len dengan sangat erat.

"Night Sweety~"

"Night to you my princess~"

Mereka pun terlelap dalam suasana malam kota New York.

* * *

><p><span>New York, 264 08.02 AM

Suasana pagi yang indah dan cerah di kota New York. Sekarang banyak terlihat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di pusat kota New York ini. Seorang gadis berumur 18 tahun masih terlelap dalam mimpi indah nya. Ia terlalu lelah karena memikirkan gossip yang menimpah nya itu. Sungguh nasip yang malang bagi artis muda belia ini.

"Rin, hey sweet, bangun lah." Ucap Len lembut untuk membangunkan Rin. Ia merapikan poni yang menutupi wajah cantik Rin. Kini jantung Len berdebar saat melihat wajah damai dan tenang Rin saat tidur. Muka Len memerah seketika. Perasaan cinta nya ini benar-benar tak terbandingkan.

"Rinny~ bangunlah sayang~" Panggil Len dengan lembut sekali lagi sambil mengguncang-guncang kan pundak Rin.

"Ngg, ngantuk~" Sahut Rin dengan pelan, ia masih menutup rapat kedua mata nya.

"Hmm, buka lah mata mu. Sambut pagi ini dengan semangat Rinny~. Hari ini kita akan bertemu dan memperkenalkan orang tua kita masing-masing kan?" Ucap Len.

"Mmm, aku bangun, aku bangun." Balas Rin masih dengan mata tertutup.

Melihat tingkah Rin, Len hanya berkata,"Kalau kau bangun, buka lah mata mu."

Rin membuka mata nya, dan menguap."Mmm, sudah." Kata nya.

"Kau mandi dulu, sudah ku buatkan sarapan." Ucap Len, setelah itu berlalu ke ruang tengah dan duduk di sofa dan menonton televisi.

Rin segera mengambil baju nya dan segera berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Setelah Rin keluar dari kamar mandi, ia berjalan menuju meja makan yang sudah terpapar sarapan pagi yang dibuatkan Len spesial untuk nya. Tanpa menunggu aba-aba layak nya lomba lari, Rin segera melahap sarapan pagi buatan kekasih tercinta nya itu. Tak lupa ia juga meminum orange juice yang menurut nya adalah minuman terenak jika Len yang membuat nya. Setelah selesai dengan aktifitas sarapan pagi nya, Rin menghampiri Len, "Lenny~ ayo kita berangkat~" Kata nya sembari bergelantungan (?) di leher Len.

"Hmm, baiklah. Kita pergi naik taksi saja ya, dikarenakan disini kita tidak ada mobil dan juga kita tidak tau dimana letak apartemen Golden dan Sapphire itu, bukankah lebih mudah jika kita hanya mengatakan pada supir taksi?" Ucap Len panjang lebar.

"Baik lah, ayo cepat." Balas Rin yang kemudia menarik tangan Len dan keluar dari kamar hotel.

Kedua nya saling bergandengan dan menaiki taksi yang kebetulan berada tepat di depan gedung hotel mereka. "_Where are you go?_" tanya sang supir.

"_I wan't to go to Golden Apartement_." Jawab Len.

"_Okay, just sit and wait._" Balas sang supir lagi. Setelah itu mereka segera melesat ke tempat tujuan. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai di tempat tujuan, cukup dengan waktu 30 menit mereka sudah sampai di depan apartemen Golden tempat orang tua Len tinggal. Yap! Tujuan pertama mereka adalah orang tua Len, disusul oleh orang tua Rin.

"_Thank you, here your tip._" Ucap Len yang memberikan beberapa lembar uang dolar.

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Sekarang kami, ya kami, aku dan Rin berdiri di depan apartemen Golden. Apartemen dimana orang tua ku tinggal di New York ini. Segera aku melangkah kan kaki memasuki gedung apartemen itu. Untung nya, aku sudah di beri tahu oleh orang tua ku bahwa mereka tinggal di kamar apartemen 112 di lantai 23, jadi aku hanya perlu menaiki lift dan melihat nomor kamar apartemen yang tertera di depan pintu kamar apartemen. Tak memerlukan waktu yang lama, aku dan Rin sudah berada di depan kamar apartemen orang tua ku. Aku mengetuk pintu nya beberapa kali, hingga seorang wanita berumur 32 tahun membukakan pintu untuk ku dan Rin. "Len anak ku!" Seru wanita berambut blonde itu yang tak lain adalah ibu ku.<p>

"Ah, mama. Senang dapat melihat mama lagi." Ucap ku, ibu ku segera memeluk ku erat.

"Mama kangen dengan mu nak! Jadi sekarang kau sudah besar dan tenar menjadi artis multi talent di Jepang ya?" Tanya ibu ku yang sudah melepaskan pelukan nya dari ku.

"Begitulah ma. Oh iya ma, ini pacar ku, Kagamine Rin." "Nah Rin, ini mama ku Kagami Ann." Kenal ku pada kedua nya.

"Salam kenal Kagami-san." Sapa Rin sopan dengan mumbungkukkan tubuh nya.

"Salam kenal juga Kagamine-san." Sapa ibu ku dengan senyum manis mengembang di wajah nya.

Aku berdehem, "Jadi kita ga di ajak masuk ma?" Katanya.

"Eh, iya. Mama lupa saking terpesona sama pacar mu ini. Dia cantik banget!" Puji ibu ku sambil mempersilah kan kami masuk.

"Oh iya ma, mana papa?" Tanya ku, sedari tadi aku tidak melihat ayah ku.

"Biar mama panggil dulu, sekalian mama buatkan minuman untuk kalian ya." Balas ibu ku yang segera berlalu memanggil ayah ku.

Kulihat Rin sedang memandangi apartemen orang tua ku. Lalu ia berkata, "Hei Len, mama mu itu benar-benar orang yang lembut dan baik pada tamu ya."

"Begitu lah, ia orang yang sangat ramah pada tamu yang baru ia kenal." Balas ku.

Tak lama kemudian, muncul sosok lelaki berusia 35 tahun di hadapan ku. Dia adalah ayah ku, disamping nya ada ibu ku yang membawa 4 cangkir minuman.

"Anak ku Len! Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. Papa kangen dengan mu. Kau tumbuh besar dan menjadi lelaki dewasa. Papa bangga pada mu nak!" Ucap ayah ku sembari memeluk diri ku.

"Aku juga kangen pa." Balas ku, lalu ayah ku melepas kan pelukan nya. Aku pun memperkenal kan Rin pada ayah ku. "Nah Rin, ini papa ku, Kagami Nero." "Pa, ini pacar ku Kagamine Rin."

"Salam kenal Kagami-san." Sapa Rin sopan dan membungkuk seperti tadi.

"Salam kenal juga Kagamine-san." Sapa ayah ku.

"Silahkan duduk dan diminum. Jadi Len, apa maksud kedatangan mu kemari selain mengunjungi kami? Tentu ada niat tertentu kan? Terlebih kau mengenal kan pacar mu pada kami." Tanya ibu ku.

"Ya, aku ingin meminta restu kalian atas pertunangan Rin dengan ku nanti. Kami berniat untuk bertunangan pada saat album duet kami di rilis. Kami tidak ingin bermain-main lagi layak nya cinta anak TK." Jelas ku.

"Tentu saja kami akan merestui nya. Jadi kapan kalian akan bertunangan lebih tepat nya?" Restu ayah ku.

"Mungkin 1 bulan lagi, setelah ini kami akan ke apartemen Sapphire di seberang apartemen ini untuk menemui orang tua Rin. Apakah nanti malam kalian bisa makan malam bersama kami dan orang tua Rin?" Tanya ku.

"Tentu saja kami bisa. Dimana tempat nya dan jam berapa?" Tanya ibu ku.

"Untuk tempat aku tidak tahu restoran yang bagus di sini, kalau waktu mungkin jam 07.00 malam nanti. Apa mama dan papa tahu dimana restoran yang bagus untuk makan malam nanti?" Tanya ku.

"Tentu, di restoran Sweet Japanese. Restoran nya cukup dekat dari sini. Di restoran itu juga menyediakan makanan Jepang." Jawab ayah ku.

"Baik lah, kalau begitu jam 07.00 malam di restoran Sweet Japanese. Sekarang kami akan ke apartemen Sapphire untuk menemui orang tua Rin dahulu. Sampai jumpa ma, pa." Pamit ku.

"Saya permisi dulu Kagami-san." Pamit Rin dengan sangat sopan.

"Kau cukup memanggil kami dengan sebutan mama dan papa, calon menantu ku." Balas ayah ku. Waw, secepat itu kah panggilan nya berubah?

"Baik lah ma, pa. Rin pamit dulu." Pamit Rin sekali lagi dengan ceria. Mungkin karna sudah benar-benar di restui untuk menjadi anggota baru di keluarga kami. Aku berharap, aku bisa di terima dengan baik juga oleh orang tua Rin.

Sekarang aku dan Rin berjalan keluar gedung apartemen Golden tempat dimana ayah dan ibu ku tinggal selama di New York. Dengan kelegaan yang menyelimuti hati kami masing-masing, kami berjalan menuju apartemen Sapphire. Tak butuh waktu lama. Kami hanya perlu menyebrangi jalan. Dan sampai pada tujuan dengan cepat.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku sangat senang sekali karna bisa di terima dengan baik oleh orang tua Len. Sekarang aku sedang berada di depan gedung apartemen Sapphire tempat orang tua ku tinggal.<p>

"Len, aku menelpon mereka dulu ya. Aku belum tau dimana kamar apartemen mereka." Ucap ku pada Len, segera aku menekan tombol handphone ku dan menelpon ibu ku.

Tut.

Tut.

"_Halo?_" Sapa orang di seberang sana yang tak lain ibu ku.

"Halo mama, ini aku Rin. Aku sedang berada di apartemen mama. Kamar apartemen mama nomor berapa dan di lantai berapa?" Tanya ku pada ibu ku.

"_Oh Rin, kamar apartemen mama dan papa ada pada lantai 25 nomor 125. Mama tunggu ya._" Jawab ibu ku.

"Baik lah." Setelah itu aku memutuskan sambungan telpon dan menarik lengan Len untuk menuju lift dengan tujuan lantai 25 kamar 125.

"Ayo, kita bergegas ke lantai 25." Kata ku.

Saat sampai di lift aku segera menekan tombol bertuliskan angka '25'. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk mengenalkan Len pada orang tua ku. Ditambah rasa kangen ku pada kedua orang tua ku.

Saat ini aku dan Len sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamar nomor 125. Aku segera mengetuk pintu nya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menunggu. Dengan cepat seorang wanita berusia 33 tahun segera membukan pintu dan keluar lalu memeluk ku dengan sangat erat. "Rinny~ mama kangen pada mu sayang~" Kata nya.

"Akhu jugha kanghen mhamha, mha lephaskhan." Ucap ku dengan napas yang sangat sedikit karna kuatnya pelukan ibu ku.

"Hehe, maaf sayang." Ucap ibu ku setelah melepaskan pelukan maut nya dari ku. Aku boleh jujur, itu lah pelukan yang aku rindukan. Walau dapat menghilangkan nyawa seseorang, tapi pelukan itu benar-benar menunjukkan rasa saang yang amat besar dari seorang ibu.

"Nah ma, kenalkan ini pacar ku, Kagami Len." Ucap ku pada ibu ku untuk memperkenal kan Len.

"Len, ini mama ku Kagamine Lily." Ucap ku pada Len untuk mengenalkan ibu ku.

"Salam kenal Kagamine-san." Sapa Len sambil membungkuk dalam-dalam.

"Ah ya, salam kenal juga Kagami-san." Sapa ibu ku.

"Oh iya, ayo masuk." Ucap ibu ku memperboleh kan kami masuk.

Saat aku masuk, aku melihat seorang lelaki sedang duduk di sofa dan sibuk dengan laptop nya. Sepertinya aku mengenali nya. Lelaki berumur 35 tahun. Itu ayah ku!

"Papa!" Kata ku sambil memeluk nya dari belakang.

"Hey anak ku. Kau sekarang sudah bertambah berat ya. Papa hingga tak kuat menahan mu seperti ini." Goda ayah ku.

Aku segera melepaskan pelukan ku dan menggembungkan pipi ku layak nya anak kecil. Ya, itu kebiasaan ku dari kecil dan terbawa hingga aku berumur 18 tahun.

"Haha, papa cuma bercanda Rinny~. " Ucap papa ku sambil tertawa melihat tingkah ku.

"Oh iya pa, kenalkan ini pacarku Kagami Len." "Len, ini papa ku Kagamine Leon."

"Salam kenal anak muda." Sapa papa ku.

"Salam kenal Kagamine-san." Balas Len sambil membungkuk dalam-dalam seperti tadi.

"Tak usah terlalu formal, cukup panggil aku papa. Toh nanti kamu akan memanggil ku dengan sebutan itu kan? Jadi jangan sungkan dan ragu untuk memanggil ku seperti itu. Biasakan saja. Santai lah." Ucap ayah ku seperti sudah akrab pada Len. Ya, itulah kebiasaan ayah, jika ada tamu pasti langsung akrab.

"Wah, baiklah papa. Tak kusangka papa akan cepat menerima ku seperti ini." Kata Len sambil tersenyum pada ayah ku.

"Hey, internet. Ingat, aku mengetahui semua tentang kalian. Tak hanya itu, gossip buruk yang menimpah kalian aku juga tau. Dan aku tidak percaya itu sebelum dapat kepastian dari mulut kalian sendiri." Balas ayah ku. "Jadi apa gossip itu benar Rin? Kau benar-benar hamil?" Tanya ayah ku.

"Gosip sialan! Aku sama sekali tidak hamil dan belum melakukan hal yang begitu jauh dengan Len." Jelas ku pada ayah.

"Bagus lah, ku kira kau akan melakukan hal yang gegabah." Ucap ayah ku.

"Nah, sekarang kalian duduk dan nikmati beberapa cemilan ini." Datanglah ibu ku membawa nampan yang berisi 4 cangkir dan sepiring cookies yang terlihat lezat.

Aku pun mencoba memakan cookies itu. Aku teringat akan cookies ini. "Cookies ini selalu sama ya, aku rindu dengan cookies ini." Gumam ku pelan.

"Kalau kau mau, ibu akan beri tahu resep nya." Balas ibu ku yang ternyata mendengar gumam pelan ku tadi. Pendengaran ibu memang benar-benar tajam!

"Maaf, apakah cookies ini terbuat dari tepung ragi yang di campur dengan tepung nabati?" Tanya Len pada ibu ku.

"Kau tahu? Sungguh multi talent. Tak salah mama mempunyai mantu seperti mu Len." Ucap ibu ku bangga. Wow? Dia juga merestui nya?

"Haha, bisa saja. Oh iya, mama papa, aku ingin meminta restu kalian dalam pertunangan ku dan Rin. Kami baru saja bertemu dan memperkenalkan Rin dengan orang tua ku di apartemen Golden tempat orang tua ku tinggal. Mereka merestui kami dan mengundang kalian untuk makan malam bersama di restoran Sweet Japanese pukul 07.00 malam nanti. Apa kalian bisa?" Ucap Len to the point.

"Wah, kau ini benar-benar tidak berbeli-belit Len. Tentu kami merestui kalian. Nanti kami akan datang di restoran Sweet Japanese pukul 07.00 malam. Kami tak mungkin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk bertemu besan kami." Balas ayah ku menyanggupi jadwal yang sudah di tentu kan.

"Hmm, kalau begitu kami akan pulang ke hotel dulu." Pamit ku.

"Sebentar sekali, kalian menginap di hotel mana?" Tanya ibu ku yang kecewa karna kedatangan singkat kami.

"Kami menginap di hotel Green Garden di tengah kota New York." Jawab ku.

"Baik lah, hati-hati di jalan ya." Ucap ayah ku, kemudian aku dan Len berjalan ke luar kamar apartemen ayah dan ibu ku dengan kelegaan lagi.

* * *

><p><strong>~TBC~<strong>

Author Kuro : Update lagi nih chappy 4. Sekarang author lagi nulis untuk chap 7. Nah, ga usah basa-basi lagi. Balas ripiu.

**Reeiikya 'Nananina' Zokuzoku**** : **oke..saya akan belajar dari kesalahan. Soal gossip, aku nda pernah liat gossip kea gitu di infotainment *plak*. Thx for ripiu

**Rin 'Yaya-chan' Kagamine**** : **haha, Rinny itu kan sebenernya suka manja ke Lenny, tapi malu buat nunjukin #diratain roadroller. Okie dokie, update.

**Chiao-chan Kumikawa : **makasih banyak Chiao-chan buat ketelitian nya untuk koreksi fict ini. Saya akan mencoba buat lebih teliti lagi. Sekali lagi makasih, thx for ripiu.

**Dio anime lover**** : **berat banget, makanya saya ga mau jadi selebriti walau di paksa seribu cara sama salah satu pencari selebriti dulu. (loh kok curcol?) okeh, sekarang udah update.

Author Kuro : Makasih banyak buat yang udah ripiu. Nah chap ini ku tujukan buat mama ku yang hari ini berulang tahun, walau pun ga mungkin cerita ini dibaca sama yang bersangkutan tapi tetep ku tujukan buat mama ku yang kebetulan hari ini aku update dan hari ini dia ulang tahun. Untuk sedikit bocoran update keanya bakal seminggu sekali, jadi selalu liat kalender. Okay author ga mau basa-basi lagi yang penting…

**~REVIEW PLEASE~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton**

Genre : Romance/Drama

Rated : T

**Celebrity Love © Kuro 'Kumi' Mikan || Kuro**

Summary : Kagamine Rin seorang artis yang tengah naik daun digossipkan oleh seorang artis yang juga sedang naik daun, bagaimana kelanjutan nya? Mind to RnR?

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Sepasang kekasih berambut blonde berjalan di tepi jalan kota New York. Jari tangan mereka saling bertautan satu sama lain. Terpampang jelas kegembiraan di wajah mereka. Mereka berjalan ke taman kota di kota New York. 'Love in New York' sungguh cerita yang manis bagi mereka berdua yang telah mendapat restu dari orang tua masing-masing. Kelegaan lahir batin tengah meradangi hati mereka. Sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai satu sama lain akan bertunangan dalam jangka waktu 1 bulan lagi, tepat pada saat album duet mereka di rilis.<p>

"Jadi, kapan kita mulai rekaman?" Tanya Len pada gadis berambut blonde yang tengah memeluk tangan nya.

"Setelah kita pulang dari sini, kau mau membaca lirik nya dulu?" Balas Rin yang masih memeluki tangan kekasih tercintanya itu.

"Ya, berapa lagu yang akan ada di album kita?" Tanya Len.

"7 Lagu. Nah ini lagu yang pertama, judulnya Juvenile. Di lagu ini bagian mu bisa dibilang harus bernyanyi dengan rap semua." Jelas Rin.

"Rap ya, baiklah. Selanjutnya?"

"Romeo and Cinderella, menceritakan kisah cinta remaja yang tak direstui oleh orang tua pihak perempuan hingga akhirnya mereka kabur bersama-sama dan hidup bahagia."

"Dengan kata lain mereka kawin lari?"

"Begitulah, tapi aku kasihan jika mereka kawin lari. Pasti akan kecapekan, haha."

"Kau ini ada-ada saja."

"Selanjutnya, lagu berjudul Adolescence. Singkat cerita mereka twincest."

"Sepertinya menarik."

"Lagu ke-4, Migikata no chou. Dan aku masih belum mendapat inspirasi untuk 3 lagu selanjut nya. Bisakah kau membuat lagu nya?" Pinta Rin.

"Tentu saja sayang~" Balas Len yang disusul kecupan pada puncak kepala Rin. Harum jeruk pada rambut Rin terhirup bebas oleh Len.

"Aku tak sabar menunggu pertunangan kita, atau mungkin pernikahan kita?" Ucap Rin dengan rasa senang meluap-luap pada setiap kata yang diucapkan nya.

"Hingga saat itu tiba, aku tak akan melepaskan mu." Balas Len yang kemudian membawa Rin kedalam rangkulan hangat nya. Sungguh pasangan yang penuh dengan ke-romantisan.

"Apa kau berjanji Len?" Tanya Rin untuk meyakinkan.

"Aku berjanji dan akan membuat hidup mu menjadi happy ending cerita Cinderella, dan tak ada saat dimana kau bersedih maupun tersiksa. Aku akan menjaga mu sekuat tenaga ku, seumur hidup ku walau aku telah menghembuskan nafas terakhir ku pun, aku akan tetap menjaga mu." Janji Len panjang lebar yang cukup membuat Rin terharu oleh ucap manis janji dari kekasih nya itu. Dan ia mempercayai janji itu.

"Kau tau Len? Itu lebih mengharukan dibanding janji pernikahan. Aku ingin saat kita menikah nanti, janji itulah yang terucap langsung dari hati mu lewat perantara mulut mu." Balas Rin.

"Tentu saja, sekarang kita kembali ke hotel dan melewati hari hingga nanti pukul 7 malam tiba hanya berdua. Bagaimana, kau mau my princess?" Tawar Len dengan membungkukkan badan dan mengulurkan tangan nya layak nya seorang pangeran yang menyambut sang putri yang di tunggu-tunggu kedatangan nya.

"Of course my prince." Sahut Rin yang kemudian mengambil uluran tangan Len dan menggandeng nya dengan sangat erat.

Jari mereka saling bertautan satu sama lain, senyum terus mengembang di paras masing-masing mempelai yang akan segera bertunangan ini. Walau dalam keadaan diam sekalipun mereka tetap menikmati nya, karena dalam keadaan diam tersebutlah mereka bisa mendengarkan hati satu sama lain berbicara dengan tulus pada kenyataan.

* * *

><p><span>New York, 264 01.03 AM

Kini Rin dan Len tengah berada dalam kamar hotel yang mereka pesan. Duduk manis di ruang tamu pada kamar hotel tersebut sambil menonton televisi. Rin menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Len. Tangan kiri Len merangkul sang kekasih dalam rangkulan hangat nya. Tepat pada wajah mereka terdapat seutas senyuman kecil menandakan kebahagiaan mereka. Di sela-sela aktifitas mereka yang manis, terdapat gangguan dari beberapa pihak. "Halo?" Sahut Rin pada sang penelpon yang mengusik ketenangan nya bersama Len. "Halo Rin, umm..b-begini…ah..apakah kamu ada acara sore nanti?" Tanya orang di seberang sana.

"Eh? Ini siapa?" Tanya Rin balik sebelum menjawab pertanyaan orang itu.

"Ini aku Mikuo, kau masih ingat aku?" Jawab orang yang diketahui bernama Mikuo itu.

"Eh Mikuo, sepupu dari Hatsune Miku yang juga artis itu? Mikuo yang dulu pernah 1 sekolah dengan ku?" Tanya Rin meyakinkan.

"Ya, kau ingat?" Balas Mikuo. Rin sempat bingung mengapa Mikuo teman nya dulu saat iya bersekolah pada tingkat menengah, bisa mengetahui nomor ponsel nya."Ya aku ingat, ada apa Mikuo?" Tanya Rin.

"Umm..begini..apa kau bisa datang ke pohon sakura yang dulu berada di belakang sekolah?" Ajak Mikuo dengan ragu-ragu. '_Ada apa dengan anak ini?_ ' Batin Rin. 3 tahun tidak bertemu, sekarang ia mengajak bertemu. "Maaf tapi untuk seminggu ini aku tak ada di Jepang, sekali lagi aku minta maaf." Balas Rin.

'_TUT TUT TUT_'

"Eh? Diputus?" "Siapa Rin?" Tanya Len. "Ah, itu teman lama ku, ia meminta ku untuk bertemu dengan nya di dekat sekolah lama ku." Jawab Rin. Len hanya ber-ooh ria.

Apa author lupa menceritakan bahwa disini Rin sama Len itu sudah lulus sekolah? Tahun ini mereka berulang tahun yang ke-19. Jadi untuk bertunangan dan menikah bukan masalah umur untuk mereka. Okeh, back to story.

"Rin apa kau lapar?" Tanya Len. Tak ada jawaban. "Rin, apa kau lapar?" Tanya Len yang ke-2 kali nya, masih tak ada jawaban. Len pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada wajah Rin yang ternyata sedang tertidur pulas dalam rangkulan hangat nya. Kepala Rin di sandarkan pada dada bidang Len yang menenangkan. Len hanya tersenyum simpul dan membiarkan kekasih nya itu tidur dalam rangkulan hangat nya.

_Natto! Natto!_

_Hitoride Natto!_

Suara dering handphone kembali mengusik ketenangan. Agar tak membangunkan Rin, dengan segera Len mengangkat telpon itu.

"Moshi moshi." Sapa Len pada orang yang berada di seberang sana.

"_Halo, ini siapa?_" Tanya orang diseberang sana. '_Bukannya yang menerima telepon yang bertanya? Dasar orang aneh_' batin Len

"Saya teman dari pemilik handphone ini."

"Oh, apakah saya bisa bicara dengan Rin?"

"Maaf, tapi Rin sedang tidur saat ini."

"Kalau begitu, saat Rin bangun katakana bahwa Mikuo menghubungi nya, terima kasih."

'_TUT TUT TUT'_

Sambungan telepon segera diputus oleh Mikuo, Rin maupun Len merasa ada yang janggal dengan orang ini. Namun mereka lebih memilih untuk tidak menggubris nya.

Tak lama, Rin terbangun dari tidur nya, "Ngg, siapa Len?" Tanya Rin. "Katanya dari Mikuo, kalau boleh tau siapa dia?" Tanya Len yang sepertinya sedikit cemburu, ingat! Len itu manusia dan masih memiliki perasaan cemburu seperti manusia normal lain nya walaupun ia tahu bahwa Rin pasti akan memilihnya.

"Mikuo itu teman ku saat dulu aku bersekolah pada tingkat menengah. Tapi aku bingung, kenapa ia bisa mengetahui nomor ku? Dasar orang aneh, sudah lupakan saja dia." Jelas Rin.

"Mungkin ada maksud tersembunyi."

"Sudah lupakan saja, sekarang jam berapa Len?"

"Baru jam 2 waktu New York. Kita masih ada waktu 5 jam lagi, bersantailah dahulu."

"Baiklah, hmm..lebih baik aku masak dulu." Rin segera beranjak dari sofa yang ia duduki bersama Len, dan menuju dapur.

Hotel yang di tinggali oleh Rin dan Len selama di New York merupakan hotel eksklusif yang disetiap kamarnya memiliki 2 kamar tidur, 2 kamar mandi, 1 ruang tengah, 1 dapur, dan 1 ruangan untuk mencuci pakaian. Tak lupa dengan perabotan yang mewah, jadi jangan berpikir bahwa Len dan Rin itu pelit dalam urusan keuangan.

Saat berada di dapur, Rin segera melihat bahan-bahan yang ada, namun yang terdapat hanyalah 1 lusin telur. Mau tak mau, ia harus membelinya pada market yang berada di lantai dasar hotel.

"Len, aku mau membeli bahan-bahan memasak yang lain dulu." Ucap Rin pada Len yang sedang menonton televisi.

"Baiklah, ayo pasti kau akan kewalahan dengan barang belanjaan mu. Lebih baik aku ikut." Dengan segera Len menggandeng tangan Rin dan keluar dari kamar hotel. Mereka berdua melesat ke lantai dasar hotel dengan tujuan market.

Kini Len dan Rin sedang berbelanja bahan-bahan untuk memasak. Karena Rin sibuk memperlihatkan barang-barang, iya sampai tak melihat orang yang berada di depan nya.

*DUAK*

"Eh, sorry sorry." Ucap Rin meminta maaf, Len yang melihat hanya geleng-geleng kepala dengan kelakuan kekasih nya itu.

"It's okay." Ucap orang yang ditabrak Rin. Rin segera melihat ke wajah orang yang ditabrak nya.

"Eh, kau…"

**~TBC~**

* * *

><p>Author Kuro : Hai readers! Author Kuro balik lagi dengan cerita ini setelah seminggu ga update (readers : cah elah..baru seminggu) pada kangen ga? (readers : hoeekk) author Kuro mau bales ripiu dulu yah.<p>

**Dio anime lover**** : **hehe iya dong direstuin..soalnya klo ga di restuin saya bakal di bakar sama readers sekalian. Okeh selamat menunggu cerita ini selesai, doakan saya supaya cerita ini ga melenceng..hehe.

**Rin 'Yaya-chan' Kagamine**** : **saya juga mau jadi rinny~ bisa sama len terus~. Okeh update.

**Reeiikya Alina Zokuzoku**** : **masukan diterima. Aku emang dah terbiasa sama gaya penulisan kea gitu..dulu aku juga terima masukan soal penulisan..tp ku terima dengan senang hati..karna masukan yang di kasih dari orang" merupakan pelajaran yg terbaik buat aku. Trims Rei-chan..^^..

**Chiao-chan Kumikawa :** akirnya Chiao-chan dateng..ku tunggu loh kedatengannya..maap ga ada teh sama cookies di sini buat menyambut kedatengan Chiao-chan..hehe. Hyaaaa~! Tanjoobi omedetoo ya Chiao-chan. Maap Author Kuro telat kasih ucapan selamat, soalnya baru tak baca ripiu nya tanggal 22 sedangkan update tanggal 24 biar seminggu sekali. Semoga di ulang tahun yang ini Chiao-chan makin sering ripiu di fict" nya Kumi *plak* hehe.

Author Kuro : jangan males yah buat ripiu dan ngebaca fict ini. Ripiu dari readers sekalian sangat berguna buat inspirasi saya buat melanjutkan cerita ini. Btw kita demo yuk buat author Mikan yang udah lama gak update fict vampir trouble nya. Soal fict author Kuro, aku sengaja publish 1 fict dlu…padahal di flashdisk dah numpuk judul yang lain, tapi aku takut klo publish yang lain jadi malah keteter semua jadi dukung saya agar cepat menyelesaikan fict ini yang saya sendiri ga tau ampe chap berapa. Akir dari komat-kamit saya adalah

**~REVIEW~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton**

Genre : Romance/Drama

Rated : T

**Celebrity Love © Kuro 'Kumi' Mikan || Kuro**

Summary : Kagamine Rin seorang artis yang tengah naik daun digossipkan oleh seorang artis yang juga sedang naik daun, bagaimana kelanjutan nya? Mind to RnR?

* * *

><p>"Eh, kau…" Badan Rin seketika membeku ditempat, tubuhnya bergetar, matanya terbelalak.<p>

"Hmm? Kau Rin? Kau Rin Kagamine kan?" Tanya orang itu.

"K-kau, PERGI!" Teriak Rin dengan suara yang bergetar tanda bahwa ia takut.

"Aku akan kembali dalam hidupmu sayang~" Bisik orang itu pelan dan segera pergi dari market. Len yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bingung dan langsung menuju tempat Rin berdiri sekarang.

"Rin kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Len khawatir. Saat ini wajah Rin pucat, tubuhnya bergetar, dan terlihat raut wajah ketakutan.

"L-len, ak-aku tak a-apa-apa." Jawab Rin dengan suara terputus-putus dan suara yang bergetar.

"Sebaiknya kau beristirahat saja, aku sudah mengambil bahan-bahan. Biar aku saja yang masak nanti. Ayo kita kembali ke kamar." Ucap Len.

Mereka pun segera membayar barang-barang yang mereka beli tadi. Rin masih terlihat pucat dan tubuhya masih bergetar. '_Ada apa dengan Rin dan siapa orang itu?_' Tanya Len dalam hati.

Mereka pun berjalan beriringan menuju kamar hotel yang mereka pesan. Kini Rin tidak terlihat seperti tadi. Sekarang ia menjadi lebih tenang dan tak pucat lagi, melihat keadaan Rin yang mulai membaik Len pun mulai angkat bicara,"Rin, kalau boleh tau kau kenapa? Dan siapa orang itu?" Tanya Len. "Bukan siapa-siapa, hanya orang dari masa lalu ku.", jawab Rin sembari memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada Len. Saat ini Rin kembali ceria dan segera menautkan jarinya dengan jari Len. Mereka saling berbincang satu sama lain hingga berada di depan pintu kamar hotel.

"Biar aku saja yang memasak, kau tunggu saja." ucap Len sembari meletakan barang-barang yang ia beli tadi. "Umh, tidak mau! Aku kan juga bisa masak, masa' cuma Lenneh yang bisa masak?" tentang Rin. "Owh Rinney bisa masak juga? Kalau begitu bagaimana jika kita masak berdua? Kan biar lebih romantis~" goda Len.

Mereka berdua pun memasak makanan bersama-sama. Faktanya mereka berdua belum pernah memasak bersama, jika mereka sedang bersama, selalu Len yang akan memasak makanan. Rin menyadari bahwa Len merupakan koki yang hebat dan handal, tapi ia tidak bisa melupakan kodratnya sebagai perempuan, calon istri, dan calon ibu untuk memasak kan? Jadi Rin sangat ingin menunjukkan pada Len sebagai calon pendamping hidup yang baik, ia juga bisa memasak untuk Len yang akan menjadi suaminya itu.

* * *

><p>Disini Rin dan Len yang tengah ber-cemong ria. Ya, bukannya memasak makanan tapi mereka malah bermain-main dengan tepung yang rencananya akan digunakan sebagai bahan pembuat kue yang akan mereka buat. Kini dapur yang tadinya sangat indah untuk dipandang karena bersih dan mengkilap menjadi sarang tempur antara Len dan Rin.<p>

"Sepertinya kita menghabiskan waktu untuk bermain ya?" Tanya Rin yang mulai kelelahan dan hampir saja jatuh terduduk di ubin hotel.

Dengan sigap Len menggendong Rin _bridal style_ "Ups, kalau begitu kau istirahat saja." Ucap nya.

"Padahal aku ingin memasak bersama mu." Kata Rin dengan nada kecewa.

"Kau masih ingin memasak bersama ku?" Tanya Len. Rin segera menjawab dengan anggukan lemah.

"Baiklah, kali ini kita akan memasak apa nona?" Len menurunkan Rin dari gendongannya.

"Entahlah, bagaimana jika ahlinya saja yang menentukan menu masakan hari ini?"

"Muffin spesial untuk yang spesial~"

"Eh? Resep baru?"

"Resep ini hanya tercatat dalam hati ku~"

"Gombalnya mulai deh."

"Biarpun gombal kau tetap cinta kan~?"

"U-uh." Saat ini wajah Rin menjadi kembar dengan warna kepiting rebus.

Len mengelus puncak kepala Rin."Haha, sudahlah ayo kita mulai memasak.", ajak nya.

_Natto! Natto!_

_Hitoride Natto!_

Handphone Rin tiba-tiba berdering. "Halo?"

"_Aku akan kembali lagi."_

TUT

TUT

TUT

"D-dia" Rin jatuh terduduk. Untungnya dengan sigap Len menangkapnya.

"Rin, jika kau ada masalah, cerita lah." Ucap Len

"D-dia, orang yang tadi ku temui di market. Orang yang membuat hidupku hancur. Orang yang menyiptakan masa-masa kelam dalam hidup ku. Orang yang menampilkan kenangan terpahit dalam otak ku."

"Dia, Utatane Piko." Lanjut Rin.

"Kau tenanglah, aku akan selalu di sisi mu dan melindungi mu."

"Tidak dia sangat licik!"

"Kelicikan tak mungkin bisa mengalahkan cinta sejati. Karna cinta sejati adalah kekuatan yang sangat besar dan mahal harga nya."

"Aku mempercayaimu." Rin memeluk Len dengan sangat erat.

Len membalas pelukan erat Rin.

"Nah sekarang yang harus di permasalahkan, kapan kita memasak kalau begini terus?" Ucap Len yang masih dipeluk erat oleh Rin.

Rin menggembungkan pipinya. "Huh, padahal aku lebih nyaman memeluk mu." Ucap nya.

Dengan tidak rela Rin melepas pelukannya dari Len. Len segera mencubit pipi Rin pelan "Kau ini menggemaskan sekali Rinny~"

"Uh, iya dong Rin gitu loh." Ucap Rin ke-PD-an.

"Ayo kita masak sudah pukul setengah 5 sore." Kata Len sembari mengulukan tangannya pada Rin untuk membantu Rin berdiri.

Rin langsung menerima uluran tangan itu dengan senang hati. Namun saat Rin berdiri Len langsung menarik nya hingga kini posisi wajah mereka saling berhadapan dengan bibir saling menyentuh milik satu sama lain. Rin yang menyadari posisi itu langsung merona seketika. Beberapa menit kemudia Len melepas ciuman itu. Tersirat rona merah di wajah keduanya. Len hanya terlihat tersenyum namun dapat disadari oleh Rin bahwa itu adalah devil smile.

"LEN!"

"Haha, kau merona sekali."

"Kau iseng sekali Lenneh!" Rin segera membalas perlakuan Len dengan kelitikan yang membuat Len geli. Alhasil sekarang mereka saling kejar-mengejar dengan selingan kelitikan satu sama lain yang membawa canda dan tawa pada suasana mereka kali ini.

"Len! Sini kau!"

"Rin kalau kamu mau dicium lagi tinggal bilang aja~!"

"Hyaa! Len ku balas kau!"

"Ahahaha, Kau… hahahah..berbakat …hahaha..dalam menggelitik ya..hahaha"

Mereka terus berperang satu sama lain hingga mereka berdua terjatuh ke lantai dengan posisi yang menguntungkan untuk Len. Kali ini posisi Len ada di atas Rin dengan kedua tangannya mengunci kedua tangan Rin. Jarak wajah mereka hanya tinggal 2 cm. Begitu mengetahui keadaan yang seperti itu Rin langsung blushing di tempat. Perlahan Len memajukan wajah nya hingga bibirnya menyentuh daun telinga Rin. "Kali ini siapa yang menang ya~?" Bisik Len tepat di telinga Rin.

"Huh, aku kan mengalah!" Balas Rin yang tak mau kalah.

"Oh ya~? Bagaimana kalau kau memang kalah~? Goda Len.

"Umh! Bagaimana kau bisa menyimpulkan kalau aku kalah? Dan kenapa aku harus kalah? Tanya Rin bertubi-tubi.

"Pertama karena posisi kita. Kedua karena posisi kita. Ketiga karena posisi kita~"

"E-eh i-itu kan karena ketidak sengajaan." Kata Rin gugup.

"Bukankah kau tak pernah gugup he~?" Tanya Len dengan nada menggoda.

"E-eh, etto..ano..lupakan!" Bentak Rin yang sebenarnya karena malu.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Jujur saja aku juga bingung kenapa aku bisa gugup seperti ini. Apa mungkin karena Len? Sejujur nya aku baru menyadari kalau akhir-akhir ini aku jadi sering gugup, apa karena aku sudah lama tidak ber-acting? Mungkin.<p>

"Karena aku he?" Bisik Len dengan nada menggoda tepat di daun telinga ku dan membuatku geli.

"Ngg..Len..ngg..he-hentikan..kumohon." Ku yakini sekarang wajahku sudah sangat merah.

"Kau kalah Rinny~?"

"Ya."

"Baiklah~" Len segera bangun dari posisi nya tadi. Uhh dasar iseng!

"Wajahmu merah sekali, haha." Goda nya sambil tertawa.

Aku hanya menggembungkan pipi ku. Aku kesal di jahili seperti itu, walau aku menikmatinya.

"Wah tak terasa ya, sekarang sudah pukul 5 sore. Lebih baik kita bersiap-siap untuk nanti saja. Kau belum lapar kan?" Tanya Len.

"Uh." Aku masih menggembungkan pipi ku.

"Jadi kau marah?" Tanya Len khawatir.

"Huh." Haha, aku ingin tertawa melihat wajah khawatir nya.

"Maafkan aku Rinny~" Len memelas kepada ku.

"Umm." Aku membuang muka ku.

"Akan ku lakukan apa saja asal kau tak marah dan memaafkan ku." Pinta Len.

Aku segera memeluk nya, "Haha Lenny ketipu~ Lenny ketipu~"

"Kau jahil yah~!" Ucap nya

"Haha, wajah mu lucu ketika merasa bersalah tadi~!"

"I-itukan cuma acting!"

"Ah, masa sih? Ga mirip acting loh~"

Len menghela napas "Lupakan saja." Ucapnya.

**~TBC~**

* * *

><p>Author Kuro : langsung aja..bales ripiu~<p>

**Rii Tata-chan**** : **makasih udah mampir buat ngebaca dan nge-review. Soal update seminggu sekali. Soal orang yang ditabrak Rin, itu tu yang ada di fictnya. Okay update~

**Yaya-chan Males Log-In (****Rin 'Yaya-chan' Kagamine**** ) :** udah tau kan siapa yang ditabrak Rin. Siap laksanakan, buat chap-chap selanjutnya terlebih sampai chap 9 yang ku tulis udah ku italic semua. Makasih buat masukan dan koreksinya beserta review nya.

**Dio anime lover**** : **soal Mikuo suka Rin, hmm..silahkan tunggu kelanjutannya aja. Thx for review

**Reeiikya Alina Zokuzoku**** : **Jawabannya udah ketemu~. Update.

**Chiao-chan Kumikawa :** oke, ga masalah kok Chiao-chan, yang penting udah nge-review. Kalo udah baca pasti udah tau. Saingan Lenny, hmm kea nya ditunggu aja deh kelanjutannya. Ga masalah kok soal panggilan. Ultahku? Tanggal 1 Juni kemarin, tepat sehari sebelum fict ini ku publish. Wah makasih ya buat lagu nya, WYATB deh buat Chiao-chan~

Author Kuro : Okay saya lagi ga mau banyak komat kamit dulu. Chap ini spesial untuk menghibur perjalanan author Mikan yang lagi liburan bersama keluarga, 'TITI DJ NAIK BAJAJ YAH!', GBUA, have a nice trip, dan yg jangan dilupakan..oleh" nya..XD. Okay akir kata

**~REVIEW~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton**

Genre : Romance/Drama

Rated : T

**Celebrity Love © Kuro 'Kumi' Mikan || Kuro**

Summary : Kagamine Rin seorang artis yang tengah naik daun digossipkan oleh seorang artis yang juga sedang naik daun, bagaimana kelanjutan nya? Mind to RnR?

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Len menghela napas "Lupakan saja." Ucapnya.<p>

"Sebaiknya kita bersiap-siap untuk pertemuan nanti." Lanjut nya.

"Baiklah."

Waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah enam berdua bersiap untuk pertemuan pukul 07.00 malam nanti.

"Len~ menurut mu lebih bagus aku pakai gaun atau dress ini?" Tanya Rin sembari memegang sebuah gaun berwarna putih dengan renda hitam di bagian pinggang dan sebuah tali untuk dikaitkan di lehernya. Ia juga memegang sebuah dress di tangan kanannya, dress itu berwarna putih dengan pita di bagian belakangnya dan sebuah renda hitam pada bagian bawah dress itu.

"Lebih bagus kau memakai dress itu, terlihat simpel namun sangat cocok untuk mu." Tanggap Len.

"Baiklah~" segera Rin melompat-lompat kecil menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi dan mengganti baju nya.

Dilain tempat terlihat seorang pemuda berambut putih sedang berbincang bersama seorang wanita berambut hijau.

"Jadi apa rencana mu?" Tanya perempuan itu.

"Mungkin aku akan menyuruh 'dia' untuk turun tangan pada tahap ini." Jawab sang pemuda.

"Apa kau yakin 'dia' akan mengejakan tugas nya dengan baik?" Kembali si perempuan bertanya.

"Aku sudah merencanakan hal ini dengan sangat matang, jika 'dia' gagal aku sudah menyiapkan orang lain untuk menangani masalah ini." Jawab pemuda itu sambil menyeringai. Dari seringainya itu sudah terlihat bahwa ada niat jahat dibalik perbincangannya dengan perempuan berambut hijau itu.

"Dan aku ingin menerima laporan atas kerja mu, apa yang kau rencanakan untuk malam ini?" Tanya si pemuda.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya dengan sangat aman. Mungkin tidak akan ber-_effect _lebih, tapi ini akan menancap pada ingatan masing-masing pihak.

"Kau yakin akan berhasil?" Tanya pemuda itu dengan nada tak yakin pada rencana si perempuan.

"Sangat yakin. Malam nanti semua akan menjadi meriah. Jangan lupakan bayaran ku." Jawab si perempuan.

"Baiklah, aku ingin melihat rencana mu dulu. Jika sukses aku akan membayar mu lebih."

* * *

><p>Kita kembali pada Rin dan Len. Kali ini kita menyimak pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Rin terlebih dahulu. Saat ini Rin memakai dress yang tadi dipilihkan oleh Len tadi dengan rambut yang ditata rapi dan dibiarkan bebas hingga menyentuh pudaknya. Dengan sedikit aksesoris jepit pita berwarna putih berukuran kecil yang ditautkan pada bagian kanan rambut Rin. Tak lupa 4 jepit bertahtakan berlian pada poni nya. Kini Rin terlihat <em>cassual<em> namun anggun. Kemudian kita lihat pada pakaian Len. Kini Len memakai sebuah kemeja putih berlengan panjang sebagai dalaman dan jas berwarna hitam untuk bagian luar, ia juga memakai celana berbahan katun hitam yang panjang. Rambutnya ditata rapi dengan bantuan Rin. Kini Len terlihat sangat tampan dan keren, melebihi ketampanannya di hari-hari biasa.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Rin pada Len sembari berputar untuk memperlihatkan Len dirinya dari depan, samping, hingga belakang.

"Terlihat cantik, manis dan anggun." Jawab Len yang sedari tadi melihat Rin yang tampak manis bagi dirinya.

"Kau juga terlihat mengesankan, dan terlihat lebih t-tampan dari biasanya." Ucap Rin yang malu-malu saat mengucapkan kata 'tampan' untuk Len.

"Haha..kau tak perlu semalu itu saat mengucapkan kata 'tampan' sayang~ kau hanya perlu mengakuinya." Goda Len.

"Uhh, kau ini. Sudah lupakan saja ayo kita pergi, sekarang sudah pukul enam lewat aku tak mau kita terlambat dalam pertemuan ini." Ajak Rin.

"Baiklah ayo" Len segera menggenggam tangan Rin dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar kamar hotel.

"Oh iya Len, kita belum memberitahukan mereka di meja berapa kita akan bertemu." Ucap Rin disela-sela perjalanan mereka keluar hotel.

"Hmm, benar juga. Biar aku sampaikan pada orang tuaku untuk memesan meja terlebih dahulu." Balas Len sembari mengambil handphone nya dari kantung celananya. Ia segera menekan beberapa tombol ponselnya.

"_Halo Len?_" Sapa orang di seberang sana.

"Halo pa, papa bisa tolong pesan meja di restoran untuk pertemuan nanti?" Tanya Len.

"_Tentu saja, papa sudah memesannya. Nanti kamu segera ke meja bernomor 18 saja._"

"Baiklah, terima kasih pa." Setelah itu Len memutuskan sambungan telpon nya.

"Bagaimana Len?" Tanya Rin.

"Papa sudah pesankan, meja bernomor 18." Jawab Len dan segera menaiki taksi yang sudah tersedia di depan hotel.

"_where would you go__?_" Tanya sang supir.

"_Sweet Japanese Restaurant._" Jawab Len.

"_Okay._" Sang supir langsung tancap gas melajukan taksi yang ditumpangi oleh Rin dan Len.

"Oh iya aku belum memberi tahu papa dan mama." Dengan segera Rin menyambar ponselnya yang berada di tasnya. Ia lalu menekan beberapa tombol yang berada di ponselnya.

"_Halo?_" Sapa orang di seberang sana.

"Halo ma, nanti di restoran Sweet Japanese kita duduk di meja bernomor 18 ya." Ucap Rin memberitahukan pada orang tuanya.

"_Baiklah Rin, sampai jumpa nanti._"

Sambungan telpon pun diputus. Perjalanan juga berlanjut.

* * *

><p><span>New York, 264 06.52 PM

Kini Rin dan Len sudah sampai di tempat yang telah ditentukan untuk pertemuan keluarga mereka berdua.

Kebetulan sekali mereka datang lebih cepat dari pada kedua orang tua mereka. Beberapa menit kemudian terlihat kedua orang tua mereka memasuki restoran dengan waktu bersamaan.

"Hai ma, pa." Ucap Rin.

"Ma, pa kenalkan ini adalah kedua orang tua Rin." Ucap Len mengenalkan.

"Salam kenal Kagamine-san."

"Salam kenal juga Kagami-san."

"Jadi karna kita sudah bertemu dan berkenalan, mari kita duduk." Ajak Rin.

"Permisi, mau pesan apa?" Tanya salah seorang pelayan yang kebetulan berasal dari Jepang. Berbicara mengenai Jepang, di restoran ini semuanya berbau Jepang semua pelayan pun orang Jepang. (Tapi karena ini fict Indonesia jadi kita pakai bahasa Indonesia aja.)

"Hmm, aku pesan takoyaki dan orange juice." Pesan Rin.

"Aku juga sama." Ucap Len.

"Kami berdua pesan sushi dan jasmine tea." Kata kedua orang tua Rin.

"Kalau kami memesan fugu dan jasmine tea juga." Yang terakhir adalah pesanan kedua orang tua Len.

"Baiklah mohon tunggu 15 menit." Ucap pelayan itu.

"Selamat malam para pelanggan sekalian, terima kasih atas kunjungan anda semua malam ini. Untuk menambah hiburan makan malam anda, mari kita sambut sepasang artis yang sedang naik daun di Jepang, Kagamine Rin dan Kagami Len!" Sambut sang manager restoran yang ditempati oleh Len dan Rin serta kedua orang tua mereka.

Tentu yang bersangkutan merasa kaget karena mereka lupa memakai penyamaran. Mau tak mau mereka harus mengikuti alur yang sudah ada dan sudah di tentu kan. Mereka segera berjalan kearah panggung.

"Terima kasih untuk kunjungannya Kagamine Rin dan Kagami Len. Kami sangat terhibur dengan kedatangan kalian berdua. Ngomong-ngomong apa gossip itu benar?" Tanya si manager.

"Mungkin banyak orang yang menanyakan hal itu, tapi untuk kepastiannya mungkin bisa ditunggu konfrensi pers nya." Jawab Rin tenang.

"Baiklah mari kita beri tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk Kagamine Rin dan Kagami Len!"

Musik mulai beralun, mereka berdua menyanyikan lagu berjudul 'Never' yang menjadi hits hingga 6 bulan berturut-turut.

(Skip song)

"Terima kasih atas hiburannya Kagamine Rin dan Kagami Len. Anda bisa menikmati hidangan yang telah kalian pesan." Ucap si manager.

"Sama-sama." Ucap Rin dan Len sembari turun dari atas panggung bersama sang manager.

"Maaf apakah anda bisa merahasiakan bahwa kami ada di sini. Kami hanya ingin menikmati waktu libur singkat ini saja." Pinta Rin.

"Tidak masalah Rin-san. Oh iya, perkenalkan saya Kasane Ted manager dari restoran ini." Kenal manager restoran yang diketahui bernama Ted itu.

"Baiklah terima kasih Kasane-san jika kami butuh makanan Jepang kami akan menghubungi anda." Ucap Len.

Mereka segera berjalan menuju meja makan yang sedari tadi sudah terdapat beberapa hidangan pembuka sebagai tanda terima kasih kepada Rin dan Len.

"Kalian memang sangat berbakat ya, kami bangga pada kalian berdua." Ucap ibu Len.

"Terima kasih ma." Ucap Rin.

Mereka bersama berbincang-bincang dan terlihat sangat akrab. Sembari berbincang-bincang mengenai banyak hal, mereka memakan makanan yang telah dipesan tadi.

Namun di lain tempat sosok seorang wanita berambut hijau tengah menyeringai. Terbaca dari seringainya itu adalah seringai jahat dan merencanakan suatu hal yang tak baik.

"Ini akan jadi menyenangkan."

**~TBC~**

* * *

><p>Author Kuro : okeh saya bales ripiu semata wayang yang hinggap di chap 6 kemarin..<p>

**Chiao-chan Kumikawa : **Halo Chiao-chan..kita ketemu lagi! Piko..hmm..dia bakal *dibekep Piko*

Piko : Woy Kuro! Jangan dikasih tau dulu! Nanti kalo dikasih tau w dibunuh! Nanti w ga bias eksis di fict u!

Kuro : Oh iya..hehe *nyengir kuda*

Makasih banget Chiao-chan yang mau ngucapin walo telat yang penting tulus..hehe..update kilat? Tunggu hujan deras, petir menyambar, guntur beraksi *plak* hehe..kalo aku udah nulis ampe chap 14 baru aku brani update kilat..sekali lagi makasih yah..jangan pernah bosen buat ripiu fict ini..^^..

Author Kuro : Yoshh! Seminggu berlalu..dan saya update lagi..jadi mohon yah ripiu nya..berisi masukan, koreksi, pembelajaran terbaru, curcol, celotehan ga penting, dll. Akir kata..

**~REVIEW~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton**

Genre : Romance/Drama

Rated : T

**Celebrity Love © Kuro 'Kumi' Mikan || Kuro**

Summary : Kagamine Rin seorang artis yang tengah naik daun digossipkan oleh seorang artis yang juga sedang naik daun, bagaimana kelanjutan nya? Mind to RnR?

* * *

><p>"Ini akan jadi menyenangkan."<p>

_DRRRTTT_

Ponsel nya bergetar.

"_Apa semuanya sudah siap?_" Tanya orang di seberang sana.

"Tak perlu khawatir." Jawab si wanita berambut hijau itu.

"_Pastikan rencana ini berhasil dan buat semirip mungkin dengan kecelakaan._" Titah orang itu.

"Kau hanya perlu melihat pertunjukan ini." Kali ini ia menyeringai lagi.

"_Jalankan sekarang_."

Setelah itu sambungan telpon pun di putus.

"Apa yang bisa kalian lakukan tanpa pengawasan para bodyguard kalian he?" Gumamnya.

* * *

><p><span>Tokyo, 264 05.00 PM

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan Mikuo?" Tanya seorang perempuan yang mempunyai warna rambut tosca yang diikat twintail.

"Entahlah Miku, mungkin 'dia' akan merencanakan hal yang buruk untuk 'mereka'." Jawab seseorang yang diketahui bernama Mikuo—Hatsune Mikuo.

"Apa kau tak berniat untuk membantunya?" Kembali si perempuan yang bernama Hatsune Miku itu bertanya kepada sepupunya.

"Aku tak tau harus melakukan apa lagi. Saat aku menelpon ia sedang berada di Amerika, apa kau ingin kita ke Amerika untuk membantunya?" Tanya Mikuo balik.

"Itu adalah pekerjaan mu, dan Rin merupakan sahabat kita." Ucap Miku mantab. Ya, Miku dan Mikuo merupakan sahabat baik Rin saat masih duduk di tingkat menengah. Namun persahabatan mereka belum berakhir hingga saat ini. Dikarenakan suatu hal Rin harus pindah pada saat dirinya lulus dari tingkat menengah.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memesan tiket dulu, kau siapkan barang-barang yang akan kita butuhkan." Ucap Mikuo yang segera mengambil kunci motor dan pergi menuju bandara. Mereka harus segera berangkat hari ini juga, atau jika tidak maka akan terjadi hal yang buruk menimpah sahabat mereka.

* * *

><p>Diperjalanannya Mikuo menelpon seseorang.<p>

"_Halo?_" Sapa orang diseberang sana.

"Kita akan ke Amerika hari ini juga, bantulah aku." Ucap Mikuo to the point.

Orang diseberang sana menyeringai mendengar ucapan Mikuo, "Tak masalah, aku akan mempersiapkan semuanya terlebih dahulu. Jika sudah dapatkan tiket telpon aku." Katanya.

"Baiklah, dan berhati-hatilah." Setelah itu Mikuo langsung memutuskan sambungan telpon.

Di tempat orang yang tadi ditelpon Mikuo terlihat seorang perempuan yang mempunyai rambut berwarna kuning yang sedang digerai. Ia segera menguncir rambutnya kesamping.

"Ini akan jadi mengesankan." Gumamnya sembari menyeringai.

Dengan segera ia mengemasi barang-barang yang akan ia bawa dan pastinya dibutuhkan. Tak banyak barang yang dibawanya. Hanya beberapa baju, wik, lensa kontak dengan banyak varian warna, make up, dan yang paling memenuhi isi tasnya adalah senjata. Ya, mulai dari senjata tajam, senjata api, dan beberapa bom rakitan yang dapat terlihat bahwa rakitannya amat mulus. Seperti rakitan perakit professional.

"Ini baru menantang." Gumamnya lagi disertai tawa yang menggelegar di mansion yang ditempatinya.

* * *

><p><span>New York, 264 07.23 PM

"Jadi kapan kalian akan bertunangan?" Tanya ibu Rin.

"Rencana nya kami akan bertunangan 1 bulan lagi pada saat album duet kami dirilis. Untuk kepastian tanggal kami masih belum menerka-nerka dikarenakan kami masih belum rekaman." Jawab Rin.

"Hmm, 1 bulan ya. Kalau begitu menikah nya kapan~?" Goda ayah Rin.

"Eh..soal itu kami masih belum pikirkan." Jawab Len disertai anggukan Rin.

"Kalau begitu umur kalian 'kan masih terbilang cukup muda. Lebih baik saat umur kalian 20 atau 21 saja." Saran ayah Len.

"Berarti masih 1 atau 2 tahun lagi ya." Gumam Rin pelan namun masih terdengar oleh Len yang berada di sampingnya.

Dengan segera Len merangkul Rin dan berkata, "Tak apa kan? Lagi pula kita masih muda." Ucapnya.

"Hmm, ya tak apa." Balas Rin dengan senyuman mengambang di wajahnya.

"Kagamine-san anak mu sangat cantik ya." Puji ibu Len pada ibu Rin.

"Haha, bisa saja Kagami-san ini. Anak mu juga terlihat tampan dan cocok dengan Rin." Balas ibu Rin yang juga memuji Len.

Perbincangan terus berlanjut namun tak seorangpun menyadari sosok wanita berambut hijau yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dan mengawasi mereka.

_DRRTTT_

Ponsel si wanita berambut hijau itu berbunyi.

"_Apa kau yakin akan melakukannya?_" Tanya seseorang yang berada diseberang sana.

"Apa maksudmu?" Ucapnya dingin.

"_Aku mengetahui bahwa kau tak ingin melakukan semua ini._"

"Walaupun aku tak mau dan tak mengiginkannya aku harus tetap menjalankannya."

"_Bagaimana mungkin kau setega ini?_"

"Aku terpaksa! Tolong mengertilah aku!"

"_Walaupun kau terpaksa dan dipaksa, aku yakin kau tidak akan se-tega dan se-keji ini Gumi!_" Ucap orang diseberang sana pada gadis yang diketahui bernama Gumi ini.

"Kau begitu yakin Teto? Apa yang membuatmu yakin?" Tanya Gumi pada Teto, orang yang sedari tadi berbincang dengannya melalui sambungan telepon.

"_Karena aku sudah mengenal mu lama. Kita sudah berteman dengan sangat akrab. Bersama Rin! Kau tak mungkin menghianati sahabatmu sendiri GUMI!_" Jawab Teto yang mulai menangis.

"R-Rin…R-Rin..k-kita..kita sahabat.." Gumi mulai menitikkan air matanya.

"_Hiks..hiks..kau ingat kan janji persahabatan kita..hiks hiks._"

"Sahabat selamanya tak akan pernah pupus walau terkikis waktu, tak akan pernah menghianati satu sama lain, walau dalam keadaan apapun kami saling membantu."

"_Kau bahkan masih mengingatnya._" Ucap Teto yang mulai tersenyum bahagia di seberang sana.

"Terima kasih Teto, kau menyadarkan ku. Tak seharusnya aku dibutakan oleh uang dan ancaman serta paksaan untuk menghianati sahabatku sendiri. Sahabat yang selalu membantuku. Sahabat yang selalu setia menemaniku. Sahabat yang selalu mengerti diriku dan keadaan ku."

"_Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?_"

"Berpura-pura dalam kubu lawan dan menyerangnya secara diam-diam sekarang kau telpon Mikuo dan yang lain untuk membuat rencana, jika sudah matang kau beritahu apa tugas ku. Oh ya satu lagi, berhati-hatilah '_dia_' sangat berbahaya. Kau tahu kan seberapa traumanya Rin saat itu."

"_Ya, aku mengerti._" Sambungan telpon pun segera diputus.

"Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa hatiku menolak untuk melakukan ini." Gumamnya yang mulai menyusun rencana baru.

* * *

><p><span>Tokyo, 264 05.39 PM

_DRRTTT_

"Halo?" Sapa Miku mengangkat ponselnya yang bergetar.

"_Halo Miku, aku sudah berhasil membujuk Gumi agar tidak melakukan tugasnya itu. Sekarang ia sedang berpura-pura agar tetap pada kubu lawan dan akan menyerang mereka diam-diam. Kata Gumi kita harus membuat rencana, jika sudah matang kita beritahu apa yang harus ia lakukan._" Jelas Teto panjang lebar.

"Baiklah, nanti akan kubicarakan dengan Mikuo. Jadi rencananya malam ini di New York tak akan terjadi kan?" Tanya Miku.

"_Begitulah._"

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita lanjutkan nanti, aku akan memberitahu Mikuo terlebih dahulu." Miku langsung memutuskan sambungan telpon dan segera menekan beberapa tombol ponselnya.

"Halo Mikuo, barusan aku menerima telpon dari Teto, katanya Gumi mengurungkan niatnya untuk menjalankan rencana itu. Sekarang ia berpura-pura pada kubu lawan dan menyerangnya diam-diam. Ia juga berpesan agar kita segera membuat rencana baru, jika rencana ini sudah benar-benar matang, Teto akan memberitahu apa tugasnya." Terjang Miku saat Mikuo menerima telponnya.

"_Hmm baiklah kalau begitu, ah ya aku sudah mendapatkan tiketnya, untunglah ini 3 tiket terakhir yang ada. Kita akan berangkat setengah jam lagi. Kau segeralah kesini, aku akan menelpon Neru dulu._" Ucap Mikuo.

Sambungan telpon kembali diputuskan. Mikuo segera meneplon Neru untung memberitahukan informasi yang baru diterimanya.

"_Halo?_"

"Halo Neru, kau segera ke bandara. Oh iya, Gumi sudah membatalkan niatannya, nanti aku beritahu rencana kita. Cepatlah ke sini, penerbangan kita setengah jam lagi."

"_Iya iya. Lagi pula aku sudah ada dibelakang mu!_"

"Eh?" Mikuo segera menengok ke belakang. Ditemuinya sesosok wanita berambut panjang memakai daster putih (Author : hiiyyy *digebuk readers*).

"Nah sekarang apa rencana mu?" Tanya Neru.

"Entahlah, aku lupa." Jawab Mikuo enteng sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"BAGAIMANA BISA?" Teriak Neru tepat ditelinga Mikuo.

"Tenanglah, lagi pula aku hanya bercanda. Kau tak suka jika aku bercanda he~?" Oke, kali ini tingkat ke-gombalan Hatsune Mikuo mulai naik ke tangga 5%.

Neru menghela nafas, "Lupakan. Gombalmu tak mempan untukku Mikuo." Ucap Neru.

"Kau yakin he~?" Mikuo segera menggendong Neru ala _bridal style._

* * *

><p><strong>Mikuo POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kau yakin he~?" Aku segera menggendong Neru ala <em>bridal style.<em>

Ya, aku memang sudah 2 tahun berpacaran dengan Neru yang juga rekan kerjaku. Kau bertanya mengenai pekerjaan ku? Aku adalah seorang kepala polisi yang diwariskan oleh ayah ku yang kini sudah pensiun sebagai kepala polisi.

"Mikuo lepaskan aku! Kau ini, disini banyak orang tahu!" Kata Neru yang masih dalam gendongan ku.

"Kalau aku tak mau~?" Tanya ku dengan nada menggoda.

"Uhh." Ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Haha, ia terlihat lucu. Apalagi dengan gaya rambutnya yang diikat menyamping seperti itu.

"Haha, baiklah." Aku segera menurunkannya dari gendonganku.

"Jadi kalian asik pacaran ya~?" Tanya seseorang yang suaranya sangat familiar di telingaku.

"MIKU?" Teriak ku dan Neru berbarengan.

"Sungguh romantis~. Ayo kita pergi love bird~" Dasar anak itu!

Saat kami sedang berjalan menuju pesawat segerombolan wartawan mengejar kami. Sudah pasti yang akan diwawancarai yang artisnya.

"Miku apa benar berita mengenai anda dan Kaito Shion sudah menikah?" He? Menikah? Pffftttt, Miku kau masih terlalu muda untuk menikah!

Aku hanya bisa menahan tawaku mendengar deru pertanyaan dari para wartawan itu. Sekilas kulihat wajah Miku memerah, ku yakini itu bukan karena malu, melainkan karena marah. Sekilas instingku mengatakan bahwa aku harus menutup telingaku.

"**AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENIKAH DENGAN ORANG BODOH ITU!**" Ternyata insting ku benar. Miku teriak dengan suara yang melengking tinggi. Sekejab para wartawan itu menghindar dan berlari.

Ya, Miku juga tertimpah gossip yang sama seperti Len dan Rin. Namun bedanya kalau gossip mereka asli tapi gossip Miku hanya isapan jempol belaka. Tapi menurutku Miku mempunyai perasaan pada Kaito Shion yang merupakan presiden direktur perusahaan es krim terkenal. Terkadang orang itu bisa menjadi dewasa, namun terkadang ia menjadi anak-anak. Entahlah apa namanya, mungkin kepribadian ganda.

"Ayo kita pergi!" Ajak Miku yang masih kesal.

"Hei Miku, ku rasa kau cocok dengan Kaito Shion itu." Ucap Neru tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Grrrr, aku tidak suka dengan orang bodoh itu!" Sepertinya tingkat kesabaran Miku sudah habis. Jika begini sifat yandere nya akan keluar.

"Hai semua!" Oh, pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba. Ahai~ Miku terima bagianmu.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Miku dengan nada ketus.

"Aku akan ke Amerika untuk mengurus cabang perusahaanku yang lain. Kau sendiri?" Jawab pemuda berambut biru dengan pakaian rapi dan koper ditangannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kaito Shion itu?

"Hmm Miku, aku dan Neru ada urusan jadi kami ke pesawat duluan ya. Bye love bird~" Senangnya diriku ini bisa membalas perbuatan Miku tadi. Ya, aku dan Miku sedari kecil memang akrab. Aku merasa bahwa Miku sudah seperti adik kembarku sendiri. Dilihat dari ciri fisik kami memang hampir mirip. Aku bahkan tidak percaya bahwa kami sepupu. Aku lebih percaya jika kami saudara kembar, nama kami juga mirip sekali.

"Hei Mikuo! Neru!" Terdengar teriakan Miku menyebut nama kami dari kejauhan.

Saat aku ingin menaiki pesawat dengan Neru, sekilas aku melihat '_orang itu_'. Ini tidak mungkin!

* * *

><p><strong>~TBC~<strong>

**Chiao-chan Kumikawa :** hiaahh..betul skali..kmaren itu sepi banget..oke sama".. udah ripiu..

**Chi-chan Kumikawa : **jiahh…halo kakak adik kramat #ditimpuk wokaoka…oke ku mulai dari Chiao-chan yg jatah ripiunya maruk bener..wokaoako canda..XD hmm sapa yah? Itu dah ketahuan..Gumi tobat kok tenang aja..XD selanjutnya Chi-chan salam kenal nih Chi-chan..biasanya yang aktip imooto mu itu..wah makasih banget buat koreksinya..aku belajar banyak nih dari koreksi para reviewers slama ini..update kilat? Hmm ga dehh..hehe..XD ok biar ga meraung-raung ku persembahkan chap 8 nya..XD..thx udah ripiu..

**Fumika Mika : **halo Mika-chan (bisa ku panggil sperti itu?) udah kebongkar tuh yang rambut ijo siapa..penasaran? pantengin terus deh fic ini..dijamin pasti lama-lama tau..pembaca gelap? Kok ga pake lampu sih bacanya? Nanti matanya sakit loh *plak* haha..sama kea aku dulu..aku juga dulu pembaca gelap..tp akirnya aku mutusin bwt bikin account dan mulai menjadi author..(kok curcol?) okeh update~

**Rin 'Yaya-chan' Kagamine**** : **haha…gpp yang penting tetep stia buat ngebaca fict ini..Lenny co cwit euy~ makasih koreksi nya..itu tu tu tu tu dah ketahuan siapa..thx udah ripiu..

Author Kuro : hai hai..saya balik setelah selesai MOP kemarin..akirnya hari ini udah bebas dari MOP setelah kemarin nginep di sekolah..hosh hosh..oke deh ga perlu panjang lebar karna mata masih ngantuk padahal kmaren dah full tidur (faktanya saya ini kebo yang demen tidur ama makan tp ga gemuk"..==) yang penting sgala emosi, curhat, koreksi, kenalan, dll diceplas ceploskan di…

**~REVIEW~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton**

Genre : Romance/Drama

Rated : T

**Celebrity Love © Kuro 'Kumi' Mikan || Kuro**

Summary : Kagamine Rin seorang artis yang tengah naik daun digossipkan oleh seorang artis yang juga sedang naik daun, bagaimana kelanjutan nya? Mind to RnR?

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Baik akan kulakukan dengan sempurna."<p>

"_Lakukan seperti kecelakaan, jangan meninggalkan jejak yang akan terdeteksi oleh pihak mereka._"

"Kau tahu kan seberapa ahlinya aku dalam hal ini?"

"_Ya aku tahu itu, dan jangan lupa habisi yang 1 itu. Penghianat tak berguna, aku sudah mengiranya ia akan berbuat seperti itu._"

"Baiklah, aku akan naik pesawat sekarang, kita bertemu disana." Panggilan pun diputus.

Demikianlah percakapan dua orang misterius. Kini si wanita misterius yang dilihat Mikuo menaiki pesawat yang juga ditumpangi oleh Mikuo. Tanpa perlu komando lagi, Mikuo segera memperhatikan gerak-gerik si wanita misterius itu.

* * *

><p><strong>Miku POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Keajaiban terjadi pada ku, sekarang aku sedang duduk di dalam pesawat dengan tujuan Amerika. Bukan itu keajaibannya, melainkan kini disebelahku ada seorang lelaki pengusaha es krim ternama dengan rambut biru dan mata yang senada dengan warna rambutnya. Bisa-bisa gossip itu semakin parah. Kami-sama, kenapa engkau begitu kejam pada diriku yang cantik nan imut ini.<p>

"Kau kenapa Miku?" Tanya suara yang ada disampingku. Sponta aku melihat kearah orang yang menanyakan hal itu kepada ku.

"T-tak apa." Baka! Kenapa aku harus gugup sih? Dasar Miku bodoh!

"Kau yakin? Wajah mu merah, apa kau demam?" Eh? Wajah? Merah? A-aku blushing? TIDAK!

"Ya aku tak apa dan aku yakin." Jawab ku tegas.

"Terserah kau saja." Kalau dilihat-lihat dia orang yang dewasa. Tapi terkadang ia bisa menjadi manusia dengan mental anak-anak berumur 5 tahun.

Sudah lupakan saja. Aku mengalihkan pandangan ku ke arah Mikuo dan Neru yang duduknya bersebalahan. Kebetulan bangku mereka berdua ada di sebelah kiri bangku ku dengan Kaito.

Aku melihat mereka sedang berbincang-bincang namun dari gerak-gerik mereka terlihat sedang mengawasi seseorang. Sepertinya mereka menyadari bahwa ada salah satu musuh disini.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

* * *

><p><span>New York, 264 08.00 PM

"Sepertinya sedari tadi kita berbincang-bincang dengan sangat seru ya. Berhubung sekarang sudah pukul 8 malam, kita relakan mengakhiri perbincangan ini dan membiarkan pasangan muda ini untuk menikmati waktu mereka berdua di New York ini." Ucap seorang wanita yang merupakan ibu dari artis ternama Kagamine Rin.

"Ya, benar juga. Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu ya Rin,Len." Pamit ayah Len.

"Sampai jumpa mama papa semua, hati-hati di jalan." Ucap Rin sembari melambaikan tangan pada mereka.

Sekarang hanya tersisa Rin dan Len di meja makan itu. Len segera memanggil pelayan dan membayar semua makanan itu.

"Ayo kita pulang juga." Ajak Len sembari menggandeng erat tangan Rin.

Hari ini semua berjalan lancar sesuai yang sudah direncanakan. Tak ada halangan maupun teror dari pihak lain. Mereka memasuki taksi yang sudah siap di depan restoran untuk kembali ke hotel tempat mereka menginap selama seminggu ini.

* * *

><p>Sesampainya di kamar hotel Rin segera mengganti pakaiannya. Len menyalakan televise dan menonton acara berita seputar artis Jepang. Kebetulan kali ini menayangkan kejadian di bandara dimana terdapat Miku yang diserbu oleh pertanyaan para wartawan.<p>

"Wartawan selalu saja seperti itu." Ucap Rin yang sudah mengganti bajunya dengan piyama tidur sembari menghela nafas.

"**AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENIKAH DENGAN ORANG BODOH ITU!**" Teriak Miku disela-sela derai pertanyaan para wartawan yang menanyakan kepastian hubungannya dengan pengusaha es krim terkenal Kaito Shion.

"Sifat tsunderenya muncul lagi." Gumam Rin.

"Bukankah sama seperti mu?" Goda Len.

"Uhh, lupakan!" Elak Rin.

"Haha, kau ini. Aku hanya bercanda." Ucap Len sembari mengelus puncak kepala Rin dan segera berlalu untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

* * *

><p><span>New York, 264 08.23 PM

Pesawat yang ditumpangi oleh Miku, Mikuo, Neru, dan Kaito sampai di tujuan dengan selamat. Dengan cepat Neru dan Mikuo keluar dari pesawat dan mengikuti wanita misterius yang sedari tadi mereka perhatikan gerak-geriknya. Mereka sangat tau jelas bahwa dia adalah salah satu utusan dari 'orang itu'. Seperti sudah membaca situasi Miku pun juga mengikuti alu yang sudah didahului oleh Neru dan Mikuo.

"Neru kau tahu kan apa yang harus kau lakukan?" Tanya Mikuo.

"Hnn, sudah kulakukan sedari tadi baka!" Jawab Neru yang kini berpenampilan seperti orang lain. Rambut berwarna hitam pekat dan diikat twintail seperti Miku dengan warna mata merah darah. Serta pakaian yang sudah berganti pula.

"Baiklah, kini kau akan menyamar menjadi siapa?" Tanya Mikuo lagi.

"Zatsune Miku." Jawab Neru singkat dan langsung menjalankan tugasnya sebagai Zatsune Miku.

Mikuo sedari tadi hanya mengikuti dan mengawasi wanita misterius itu beserta kekasihnya Neru.

"Zatsune, sekarang jalankan tugas mu. Jangan lakukan seperti 'anak itu' lakukan." Ucap wanita misterius itu kepada Zatsune.

"Kau tak perlu mengingatkan ku Ruko." Balas Zatsune datar.

"Terserah kau saja, dan aku melihat polisi itu sedari tadi mengawasi ku bersama temannya berambut kuning yang dikuncir aneh itu." Kata Ruko.

'Kaulah yang aneh! Rambut dikuncir dua seperti anak TK yang suka sama guru pedo di dekat rumah ku.' Batin Neru.

"Baiklah,akan ku urus mereka kapan-kapan. Sekarang kita lakukan tugas masing-masing sesuai komando dari 'bos'." Ucap Zatsune a.k.a Neru.

"Ngomong-ngomong kemana yang lain?" Tanya Ruko yang sedari tadi mengawasi pergerakan para polisi yang sudah diketahuinya sedari tadi.

"Lebih baik kita duduk disana dulu, kau tau sedari tadi kita seperti orang bodoh ditengah-tengah kerumunan para manusia aneh hanya untuk mengobrol." Ucap Zatsune yang kelihatannya sedikit marah karena tertabrak tas maupun koper bawaan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang disana sedari tadi.

"Baiklah." Mereka pun segera menuju bangku tunggu.

"Kau mengerti kan apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Mikuo pada Miku yang berada disampingnya yang sedari tadi bersama-sama mereka memperhatikan gerak-gerik Zatsune dan Ruko.

"Hmm, aku mengerti." Jawab Miku singkat.

* * *

><p>Dilain tempat..<p>

"Len besok kita jalan-jalan ke taman bermain yah~!" Ucap Rin dengan mata berbinar-binar. Sudah lama ia tak bermain ke taman bermain sejak kesibukannya menjadi artis terkenal menguasai segala waktu yang dimilikinya.

"Ya, sekarang tidurlah agar besok kita bangun pagi dan lebih puas bermain hingga sore." Balas Len yang sudah mulai mengantuk.

Rin segera naik ke atas tempat tidur dan memakai selimut yang dibagi dua dengan Len. Malam itu Rin maupun Len terbawa ke alam mimpi indah mereka masing-masing. Menikmati hayalan semu yang terasa sangat nyata. Terkadang mimpi berganti, dan terkadang tak ada mimpi yang menghinggapi. Nyenyak dan nyaman, terasa melelahkan saat tidur dan terasa menyegarkan saat bangun pagi. Selamat malam kota New York.

* * *

><p>"Panggilkan Prima." Ucap seorang pemuda berambut putih.<p>

"Ada apa bos?" Tanya seorang wanita berambut hitam.

"Duduklah." Ucap pemuda itu mempersilahkan si wanita untuk duduk.

"Trims, jadi ku ulangi. Ada apa bos?" Tanya wanita itu lagi.

"Berpura-puralah menjadi staff hotel tempat 'mereka' menginap dan pantau perkembangan mereka."

"Ah, baiklah."

"Sekarang jalankan apa yang telah ku perintahkan, dan panggilkan Miki."

"Baik, permisi bos." Wanita itu berjalan keluar. Setelah pintu ruangan ditutup ia berbincang sesuatu dengan seorang perempuan berambut merah yang dierai panjang melewati pinggang rampingnya.

"Eh Prima, ada apa?" Tanya perempuan berambut merah itu.

"Miki, kau dipanggil bos." Jawab Prima, wanita berambut hitam yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan '_bos_'.

"E-eh? Baiklah."Miki segera memasuki ruangan '_bos_'.

"Ada apa Pi-kun~?" Tanya Miki pada seseorang yang dipanggil '_bos_'.

"Tak bisakah kau mengganti panggilan itu? Aku merasa seperti seorang manula yang memiliki penyakit pelupa." Ucap orang itu.

"Nee~ maaf. Tapi panggilan itu pas pada mu. Rambutmu berwarna putih, seperti manula! Hahahaha.." Miki terbahak karena hal yang berurusan dengan 'manula'.

"Huh dasar." Degus orang itu dengan tampang shota cemberut. (Author: Awaw, Lenlen ga cuma kamu yang shota. Len: Yesshh! Makasih master telah menciptakan orang yang shota juga. *plak*)

"Kenapa aku bisa suka pada orang seperti itu?" Gumam orang itu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Itu karena aku memang orang yang _special_." Jawab Miki yang pendengarannya cukup tajam.

"Huh, aku benar-benar salah." Gumamnya lagi.

"Didepan para anak buah mu kau bisa berwibawa, tapi didepan ku kau tetap Utatane Piko yang bertampang shota imut yang menyukai diriku." Ucap Miki.

"Aku tidak shota!" Elak Piko.

"Oh ya? Bahkan tampang mu lebih shota dari pada Kagami Len."

"Arghh sudah lah."

"Pantas saja Rin-san lebih menyukai Kagami Len dari pada dirimu."

"Itulah sebabnya aku akan membuktikan padanya bahwa ia salah menyia-nyiakan ku dan berpaling pada lelaki itu."

"Apa kau masih mempunyai perasaan pada nya?"

"Tidak, hanya perasaan dendam yang masih tersisa untuk nya. Memang kenapa? Kau cemburu~?"

"U-uh tidak. Ternyata seorang Utatane Piko yang ku kenal juga bisa menggoda ku."

"Kau kira aku ini apa? Aku juga manusia!"

"Setidaknya kau jarang menjadi dirimu sendiri dihadapan orang lain, yah kecuali aku."

"Sudahlah aku mau tidur. Ayo pulang." Ajak Piko yang sudah skakmat dihadapan Miki. Sejujurnya dan aslinya Piko bukanlah orang yang jahat. Ia hanya seorang pendendam dan merupakan ketua geng mafia yang cukup terkenal dikalangan polisi dunia.

"Ku kira kau akan menginap di markas. Kau kan lebih sayang markas dari pada rumah mu sendiri." Sindir Miki.

"Lebih tepatnya apartement. Ayo." Piko segera jalan menuju mobilnya.

"Yayaya, terserah kau saja." Miki segera berlari menyusul Piko dan langsung menggandengan tangannya.

Sesampainya di depan mobil. Piko segera membuka pintu mobil, berniat untuk masuk..

"Tunggu!"

* * *

><p><strong>~TBC~<strong>

* * *

><p>Author Kuro : Hai hai..1 minggu berlalu..itu artinya? <strong>APDET! <strong>Yups yups..hari ini aku balik lagi buat apdet fict ini. Btw sebelum kita bales ripiu ada 1 pesan nih dari Author Mikan kita tercinta..mohon di simak yah..^^..

Author Mikan : w lg keabisan ide, jadwal penuh... klo bs secepetnya w apdt tuh vt sm b2s...

Author Kuro : nah itu naskah asli dari wall fb ku yang dikirim Mikan secara langsung..okeiii sekarang kita bales ripiu dulu yah~

**Fumika Mika : **nanti kalo RinLen nikah ku kasih undangan nya deh..hehe..XD

Wahh..iya..aku juga nyadar waktu nulis itu..tp itu biar peran yang lain sbg peran pembantu (pemeran lain : APA KAU BILANG?) jadi terfokus agar ga ada rasa penasaran dan cerita terus berlanjut..

Adegan Gumi waktu nyerang? Oke ku catet deh request nya..^^..apdet!

**Chiao-chan Kumikawa**** : **Halo Chi-chan dan Chiao-chan~! Ciee yang pake account sekarang..hehe..XD

Oke ku mulai dari Chiao-chan. Wahh baguslah Gumi kau tobat..(Gumi : makasih banyak author!) Piko itu dalam cerita ini berbahaya tapi kalo udah diancem pake pisau dapur beserta korek dia ciut..(Piko : BO-BOHONG!) soal 'dia' 'mereka' dan 'orang itu' nanti akan terungkap, walaupun sekarang udah mulai terungkap. Tapi untuk menyadari nya harus memakai logika..hehe..^^..

Selanjutnya Chi-chan. Wah ia makasih udah ngoreksi..tp buat yang gossip itu biarkan saja lah..aku ini termasuk author yang malas..hehe..itu tu ada pesan dari Mikan di atas. Thx for fave..XD

Author Kuro : nah semua ripiu udah di bales, sekarang waktunya minta ripiu. Aku ga mau panjang lebar pokoknya segala curcol, amarah, koreksi, atau yang lain bias di tumpahkan semua di..

**~REVIEW~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton**

Genre : Romance/Drama

Rated : T

**Celebrity Love © Kuro 'Kumi' Mikan || Kuro**

Summary : Kagamine Rin seorang artis yang tengah naik daun digossipkan oleh seorang artis yang juga sedang naik daun, bagaimana kelanjutan nya? Mind to RnR?

* * *

><p>"Tunggu!"<p>

Piko langsung menengadahkan kepalanya dan melihat si pemilik suara. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan beberapa helai rambut berwarna merah, dengan bola mata berwarna merah darah.

"Hmm? Apa?" Tanya Piko.

"Dimana Ruko?" Tanya balik orang itu.

"Entahlah. Kau siapa nya?"

"Aku teman dekat nya."

"Ohh, tunggulah di apartement nya."

"Apa kau tahu dimana apartement nya?"

"Collubs Apartement, kamar 202."

"Thanks." Orang itu segera pergi dari hadapan Piko.

Saat Piko masuk ke dalam mobilnya Miki langsung bertanya, "Siapa orang tadi?" Tanya nya.

"Ohh, dia teman Ruko." Jawab Piko singkat.

"Ku kira pacar mu." Balas Miki enteng.

"APA? KAU KIRA AKU INI PUNYA KELAINAN PERASAAN?" Teriak Piko langsung.

"Haha, begitulah Pi-kun."

"Cih kenapa aku berjodoh dengan orang seperti mu?"

"Entahlah tanyakan pada Tuhan." Jawab Miki sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Piko tak mau ambil kata lagi untuk membalas perkataan wanita yang disukainya, eh atau mungkin dicintai nya? Hubungan mereka sangat rumit, dikatakan berpacaran? Tidak. Dikatakan teman? Tidak. Layaknya lagu Duo Ra*u dulu yang sekarang sudah bubar adalah 'TTM' atau 'Teman Tapi Mesra'. Kenapa? Dikarenakan perasaan Miki yang sulit ditebak oleh Piko dan tidak diketahui siapa pun. Walau Piko sudah menyatakan perasaan nya pada Miki, ia tetap biasa-biasa saja pada Piko, walau sama sekali tak menjawab 'iya' ataupun 'tidak'.

Mobil yang ditumpangi mereka berduapun langsung tancap gas menuju apartement Piko dan juga Miki. Sebenarnya itu adalah apartement Piko yang jarang sekali ia tempati, maka dari itu Miki sebagai orang yang paling dekat dengan Piko mengurus apartement nya dan tinggal disana atas permintaan Piko.

* * *

><p><span>New York, 264 11.30 PM

"Ngg..Huaamm.." Rin mengucek-ngucek mata nya. Sepertinya ia terbangun.

"Eh? Jam berapa ini?" ia segera melihat ke arah jam meja yang terletak di meja tepat disamping tempat tidur.

"Eh? Jam setengah dua belas? Masih malam. Mungkin aku minum dulu setelah itu kembali tidur." Gumam nya.

Rin turun dari tempat tidur nya. Meninggalkan Len yang masih terlelap disana. Rin segera berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil gelas dan mengisi nya dengan air. Namun saat Rin sedang berjalan ia melihat sebuah bayangan hitam yang lewat dengan sangat cepat tepat di depan nya. Ia segera mengucek-ngucek kembali mata nya.

"Eh? Apa aku tak salah lihat?" Gumamnya pelan.

"Tidak, kau tak salah lihat." Bisik seseorang di belakang Rin. Seketika tubuhnya menegang.

"S-siapa k-kau?" Tanya Rin tergagap.

"Kau tak perlu tahu siapa aku." Jawab orang itu dengan suara bisikan yang teramat kecil namun tetap terdengar oleh pendengaran Rin.

Rin menghitung mundur dalam hatinya berniat untuk kabur dan membangunkan Len.

'3….2….1'

Dengan segera Rin berlari namun apa daya bahwa orang itu sudah lebih cepat mencengkram Rin dengan sangat kuat.

"Dasar artis bodoh!" Ejek orang itu.

"Kau lebih bodoh." Balas Rin yang kemudian menyikut perut orang itu dengan kekuatan penuh yang dimiliki nya. Setelah berhasil lolos ia segera berlari ke kamar dan membangunkan Len. Tak lupa ia mengunci pintu nya terlebih dahulu.

"L-Len! Bangun!" Rin mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Len yang masih tenang terlelap.

"Ngg? Ada apa Rin?" Tanya Len yang mulai sadar.

"Ada orang jahat di kamar hotel ini! Cepat lah bangun!" Jawab Rin yang sudah sangat ketakutan.

"Eh? Siapa?" Len segera bangkit dan mulai merengkuh Rin.

"E-entahlah aku tak melihat jelas wajah nya. Yang jelas ia sangat menakutkan!"

"Diamlah disini, aku akan menelpon seseorang." Takdir berkata lain. Len tak tahu siapa yang harus di telponnya di Amerika. Secerca ide kecil terlintas jelas dalam kepalanya. 'Kasane Ted!' Batin nya.

"Rin kau menyimpan kartu nama Kasane Ted?" Tanya Len.

"Ahh iya. Ini." Rin segera memberikan kartu nama Kasane Ted yang sempat diberikan sebelum mereka benar-benar pulang.

Len segera menekan beberapa tombol ponsel nya berniat untuk meminta bantuan pada Kasane Ted sang manager restoran Sweet Japanese.

"_Halo?_" Sapa orang di seberang sana.

"Halo apa anda Kasane Ted?"

"_Iya ini saya sendiri. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?_"

"Maaf Kasane-san, ini aku Kagami Len ingin meminta bantuan mu untuk segera menuju ke Hotel Green Garden kamar 022? Aku sangat membutuhkan bantuan mu, disini ada orang jahat yang mengincar nyawa ku."

"_Ah, baiklah aku akan segera kesana. Tunggu aku!_" Terdengar dengan sangat jelas bahwa Kasane Ted bergegas menuju hotel yang ditempati oleh Len dan Rin. Sambungan telepon segera diputus.

Rin maupun Len hanya menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas agar bantuan segera datang. Tak beberapa lama kemudia terdengar pintu kamar hotel dibuka paksa. Lalu terdengar suara seseorang.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya salah seorang yang ada dalam ruang tengah kamar hotel itu. Rin maupun Len dapat mendengar suara jelas orang itu yang menggelegar di seluruh ruangan.

"Aku Kasane Ted." Jawab yang satunya lagi yang diketahui bernama Kasane Ted itu. Len dan Rin sedikit tenang dikarenakan orang yang diharapkan segera datang dengan waktu yang cukup cepat.

"Apa mau mu?" Tanya orang tadi.

"Mau ku? Cukup mudah. Keluar dari kamar ini dan jangan ganggu orang mereka lagi." Jawab Ted enteng.

"Cih! Kau siapanya?" Tanya orang itu lagi.

"Aku teman mereka. Kau tak usah banyak tanya!" Jawab Ted yang mulai merasa gerah dengan orang itu.

"Hmm, sok jagoan ya? Terima ini!" Orang itu segera meninju perut Ted. Namun dengan gerakan cepat, pukulan orang itu dapat diatasi oleh Ted. Dengan cepat ia membalas nya dengan tendangan kaki yang mengarah pada orang tersebut.

**BUGH!**

Orang itu terhempas jatuh ke lantai kamar hotel. Namun bagai mayat hidup, orang itu bangkit kembali. Rambut hitamnya bersinar dengan sinar rembulan yang masuk melalui celah-celah kaca jendela yang tidak tertutup tirai. Walau hanya sedikit, terlihat dari potongan rambut ia merupakan wanita. Matanya yang bercahaya walau sebagian tertutup topi besar nya. Merah dan biru, sungguh orang yang aneh. Memiliki bola mata dengan warna yang berbeda satu sama lain. Namun itulah dia, seorang wanita yang menyerang lawan nya dikala malam tiba menjelang hari esok.

"Hai Ruko, lama tak bertemu." Sapa Ted pada orang itu yang bernama Ruko. Sembari membetulkan kacamata nya Ted berusaha untuk tetap bersiaga dalam menghadapi musuhnya yang satu ini.

"Hmm? Ted ternyata kau masih mengenali ku. Bukan kah '_kejadian itu_' membuat mu melupakan diri ku?" Balas Ruko sembari mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang Ted lagi.

"Mungkin? Mungkin tidak. Aku hampir tak mengenali mu dengan penerangan seperti ini dan penampilan mu yang seperti itu. Tapi masa lalu tetaplah masa lalu, walau kelam." Ucap Ted sembari menahan serangan Ruko yang terus menerus membabi buta.

"Lebih bagus kalau kau tak mengenali ku!" Ucap Ruko yang terus menerus menyerang Ted. Pengelihatannya sedikit buram tertutupi air mata yang hendak keluar dari celah yang terdapat pada mata biru dan merah nya.

"Siapa peduli? Kau menyakiti Teto dan aku melupakan mu begitu saja? Tidak akan! Dan sekarang kau akan menyakiti Rin dan Len? Tak akan ku biarkan! Apa mau mu yang sebenar nya Ruko?" Teriak Ted memecah keheningan dan ketenangan malam di kamar itu.

'Apa yang terjadi pada mereka?' Batin Rin dan Len. Mereka tetap berusaha tenang dan menunggu hingga keadaan aman.

"Apa mau ku? Aku adalah seorang bawahan tak berdaya yang harus mematuhi segala perintah dari bos ku! Kau tahu seberapa tersiksanya aku melakukan ini semua?" Teriak Ruko dengan air mata yang terus menerus keluar dengan deras dari matanya. Namun air mata bukanlah halangan bagi Ruko untuk terus menerjang musuh nya dengan segala cara. Justru dengan air mata yang terus keluar membuat emosi nya semakin tak terbendung lagi.

"Aku tahu kau bukanlah orang yang dapat di perbudak dengan cara yang gampang. Tapi kenapa? Kau tak pernah mengatakan semua itu pada kami semua! Kami! Teman-teman mu!" Balas Ted yang terus menangkis dan menghidar dari serangan Ruko. Ia tak mau menyakiti mantan teman nya itu.

"Maaf…maaf…MAAF!" Ruko berhenti untuk memberi serangan pada Ted. Ia menangis sejadi-jadi nya.

"Kenapa? Ruko, kau ingat kan? Kau ingat? KAU SANGAT-SANGAT INGAT!" Ted mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Ruko yang kini sudah terduduk lemas di lantai.

"Aku tak ingat. Maaf, aku tak ingat. Maaf. Dan…."

**SREK!**

"SAMPAIKAN SALAM KU PADA TUHAN!"

Tes tes, merah. Sama seperti warna mata Ruko. Merah. Cair.

"Maaf aku telat!" Ucap seseorang dengan memegang sebuah kantong yang bercucuran sesuatu yang cair.

"Ka-kau?"

"Hai Ruko! Masih ingat aku? Tidak? Keterlaluan!" Ucap orang itu pada Ruko.

"Te-Teto!" Gumam Ruko.

"Ah~ ternyata kau masih ingat setelah menyakiti ku ya?"

"Eh Teto?" Gumam Rin.

"Kau tahu?" Tanya Len yang mendengar suara gumam Rin.

"Dia sahabat ku." Jawab Rin yang segera berlari dan membuka pintu. Matanya terbelalak melihat aliran cairan berwarna merah di dekat sahabatnya itu.

"TETO!" Rin segera memeluk sahabat magenta nya itu.

"Hai Rin!" Teto membalas pelukan Rin.

"Hmm, Ruko sepertinya kau skak mat disini." Ted segera memborgol kedua tangan Ruko dan membawa nya keluar. Namun sebelum keluar, Len menyampaikan terima kasih yang sebesar-besar nya pada Ted, "Terima kasih Kasane-san." Ucap nya.

"Sama-sama, oh dan panggil aku Ted saja." Balas Ted kemudian berjalan keluar sembari membawa Ruko yang tangannya terborgol.

"Nah Rin aku kembali dulu ya. Maaf lantai nya jadi kotor dengan darah buatan ini. Jaa nee~" Teto segera keluar dari sana dan mengejar Ted yang sudah mendahului nya.

"Untunglah semua ini sudah selesai." Len segera menarik Rin dalam rangkulan nya. "Ya, kau benar Rin, semua ini sudah selesai. Sekarang waktunya kita beristirahat kembali."

Mereka kembali masuk ke kamar tidur dan mulai terlelap setelah kejadian menegangkan beberapa waktu yang lalu.

**~TBC~**

* * *

><p>Author Kuro : 1 minggu berlalu dan daku kembali dengan lesu nya..==<p>

Okeh, dari pada ribet" aku mau langsung bales ripiu..

**Victorique Utau Hanna Sanamori : **maap kalo pendek..daku memang author yang ga becus soal pembagian chap..==..Zatsune Miku ku ambil dari dark side nya Hatsune Miku..thx udah mampir baca~

**Fumika Mika : **Piko gitu loh~ wokaoka..entah apa yang ada di dalam otak ku..yang jelas smua itu terlintas lewat perantara jari-jemari ku sebagai tukang ketik..padahal aku ga pernah ngerancanain bakal kea gini..tp yang penting cerita lanjut dan ini apdetannya..^^..

**Chiao-chan Kumikawa**** : **wew..awalan yang mengesan kan..XD di awali dengan karokeannya Chiao-chan dulu..

Oke seperti biasa Chiao-chan dlu yang dibales..

Wah makasih..perkembangan apa yak? *plak* wakoakka..hanya daku yang tahu itu..nyahahaha #digoreng..Yap begitulah..sepertinya Chiao-chan sudah tau..jadi ga bingung lagi kan? Neru? Hmm..ga bisa dijawab skarang..rahasia perusahaan..woakoak..wah kalo menu itu jadi dibuat jangan lupa bagi" aku yahh..XD

Selanjutnya dan selalu terakhir dibales pastinya Chi-chan.. wah makasih banget udah ngoreksi chap ini..

Salam cinta muach muach~

Author Kuro : Wah..keanya saya menjadi semangat melihat ripiu" dan masukan dari para readers..mungkin ada yg silent readers tp gpp..aku cukup seneng kalian bisa puas dengan hasil kerja ku..dan yang terakhir pastinya..

**~REVIEW~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton**

Genre : Romance/Drama

Rated : T

**Celebrity Love © Kuro 'Kumi' Mikan || Kuro**

Summary : Kagamine Rin seorang artis yang tengah naik daun digossipkan oleh seorang artis yang juga sedang naik daun, bagaimana kelanjutan nya? Mind to RnR?

* * *

><p><span>New York, 274 05.30 AM

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!" Teriak seorang lelaki di pagi buta seperti ini.

"_Maaf bos, tapi memang ini kenyataan nya." _Ucap orang di seberang sana.

"Hmm, baiklah kalau begitu. Kelihatannya 'mereka' memang benar-benar menjaga nya." Gumam lelaki itu dan segera memutuskan panggilan telpon.

"Ngg..ada apa Piko?" Tanya seorang wanita yang baru bangun dari tidur nya.

"E-eh? Apa aku membangunkan mu Miki?" Tanya Piko balik pada sosok wanita yang dipanggilnya Miki itu.

Wanita itu hanya memberi tatapan sayu. Jiwa nya belum sepenuhnya kembali pada raga yang dimiliki nya.

Piko mengusap kepala Miki lembut."Sudah lah, maaf ya~? Tidur lah kembali." Ucap Piko lembut.

Miki hanya mengangguk lemah sebelum akhirnya ia memeluk Piko dan terlelap kembali.

* * *

><p>"Huaammss..nymm nymm.." Nampaknya seseorang terbangun dari tidurnya.<p>

"Ngg? Jam berapa sekarang?" Ia segera melihat ke arah jam dinding yang terpasang di dinding kamar.

"Masih pagi." Gumam nya.

"Justru karna masih pagi kita bisa berolah raga sebentar kan disini~?" Tiba-tiba seorang pria berambut blonde memeluk wanita di sebelahnya.

"KYAAAA!" Tanpa pandang arah wanita blonde itu segera memukul pria itu.

"Kau sadis sekali Rinney~" Ucap pria itu.

"E-eh? Maaf Len. Ku kira orang yang semalam." Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu ia segera teringat bahwa semalam ada orang jahat masuk ke dalam kamar hotel nya.

"Tak usah panik, Ted sudah menangkapnya semalam." Ucap Len menenangkan Rin.

Rin menghela nafas bersyukur. Masih nampak dengan jelas di ingatannya tragedy tadi malam. Entah apa maksud dari orang itu, yang jelas ia sangat mengusik ketenangan liburan Rin maupun Len.

"Oh iya, bukan kah hari ini kau mau ke taman bermain?" Tanya Len.

"Eh? Aku sampai lupa karna kejadian semalam. Ini masih pagi, bagaimana kalau kita olah raga dulu sesuai ide mu?" Ucap Rin.

"Hmm benar juga. Baiklah kita jalan-jalan berkeliling saja. Bagaimana?" Tanya Len meminta pendapat dari Rin.

"Baiklah! Aku mandi dulu." Rin segera menyiapkan baju nya untuk berolah raga pagi ini. Sedangkan Len menyiapkan sarapan pagi ini.

* * *

><p>"Terima kasih Ted, kau sudah meringankan beban ku." Ucap seseorang berterima kasih pada Ted—Kasane Ted.<p>

"Tak masalah Mikuo. Toh tujuan kita sama. Lalu kapan kau akan memulai tugas mu?" Tanya Ted.

"Untuk saat ini aku akan bersembunyi terlebih dahulu. Dan aku sangat meminta bantuanmu yang sebesar-besar nya. Kau tahu kan kalau 'dia' sangat berbahaya? Karena itulah aku sangat mengharapkan rencana ini berhasil." Ucap Mikuo.

"Baiklah, tapi aku hanya bisa membantumu di wilayah jangkauan ku saja." Balas Ted.

Ted merupakan seorang kepala kepolisian di Amerika. Maka dari itu ia memiliki tugas yang sama dengan Mikuo sebagai tugas dari seorang polisi. Selain itu Ted juga membantu Rin yang merupakan salah satu sahabat dari kekasihnya.

"Hei Neru, kapan kau akan bertunangan dengan Mikuo?" Tanya seseorang berambut magenta.

"Hmm? Entahlah. Aku belum memikirkannya. Kau sendiri Teto?" Balas Neru yang menatap serius setiap mili ponsel nya.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu kapan. Tapi aku ingin segera mengesahkan hubungan ku dengan Ted. Kau tahu sendiri kalau ia sering diincar oleh para gadis." Jawab Teto yang sedikit kesal dengan bayang-banyang para gadis yang mengejar-ngejar Ted layaknya seorang buronan.

"Salah sendiri kenapa memilih pacar seperti itu." Ucap Neru seadanya tanpa memikirkan arti dan maksud dari perkataan nya itu.

"Huh kau ini! Memangnya kau tidak cemburu jika ada beberapa gadis yang mengejar-ngejar Mikuo?" Tanya Teto sembari menggembungkan pipi nya.

"Hmm? Tidak. Toh ia yang mengejar-ngejar ku. Jadi untuk apa aku cemburu dan khawatir?" Jawab Neru yang masih berkutat dengan ponselnya itu. Memang bisa dikatakan bahwa Neru adalah seorang polisi pelacak yang hebat dengan bantuan ponsel nya itu. Ia bekerja dengan menggunakan ponsel yang sudah ia modifikasi sedemikian rupa hingga memiliki kecanggihan diatas ponsel buatan pabrik manapun.

'ketemu!' Batin Neru. Ia segera berjalan meninggalkan Teto yang masih cemberut akibat perkataan Neru. Sejujurnya dan sebenarnya mereka tidak begitu akrab dikarenakan perbedaan sifat. Tetapi dengan kekehnya niat Teto untuk berteman dengan Neru, maka hubungan pertemanan mereka semakin lama semakin membaik, walau memerlukan jangka waktu yang panjang.

Neru segera berjalan mendekati Mikuo dan Ted yang sedang berbincang mengenai strategi yang akan dilakukan.

"Untuk sementar seperti itu dulu. Tolong beri tahu Gumi mengenai tugas nya. Oh iya, aku masih ada urusan. Permisi." Ucap Mikuo yang segera berpamitan dengan Ted.

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu. Hati-hati di jalan." Balas Ted.

Mikuo segera menggandeng Neru dan memasuki taksi yang sudah menunggu. Di dalam taksi Neru segera membuka pembicaraan. "Aku sudah menemukannya." Ucapnya.

"Hmm? Dimana?" Tanya Mikuo.

"Celestial Apartement." Jawab Neru.

"Baiklah. Kau pasti terlalu lelah dalam tugas ini. Hari ini kita beristirahat saja di hotel." Ucap Mikuo seraya merangkul Neru yang terlihat sangat lelah dengan pekerjaannya.

* * *

><p>"Apa aku boleh menelpon seseorang? Ku mohon." Pinta seorang wanita yang kini ditahan di kantor kepolisian.<p>

"Baiklah, berapa nomornya?" Tanya seorang polisi sembari memegang sebuah telepon.

"0xxxxxxxxx." Ucap wanita itu.

Si polisi itu segera memberikan telepon itu pada si wanita.

"_Halo?_" Sapa seseorang diseberang sana.

Seketika air mata tumpah dari pelupuk mata wanita itu.

"Ma-maafkan a-aku..hiks hiks.." Ucapnya.

"_R-Ruko? Kau dimana sekarang! Aku sangat mengkhwatirkan mu! Ku mohon Ruko!_" Teriak orang diseberang sana yang terdengar dari nada bicaranya ia sangat khawatir dengan wanita yang bernama Ruko tersebut.

"Maaf…maaf…maaf…maafkan aku.." Gumam Ruko namun masih terdengar oleh orang diseberang sana.

"Maaf..maafkan aku..maafkan aku Rook..aku tak pernah mendengar kata-kata mu..aku memang bodoh..bodoh..!" Ucap Ruko sembari terus menggumamkan kata 'maaf'.

"Apa maksud mu? Kau dimana sekarang? Aku sangat merindukan mu. Ku mohon, beritahu aku. Aku selalu mencemaskan dan mengkhawatirkan mu. Kau sangat berarti dalam hidupku. Ku mohon, kembalilah seperti dulu." Rook mulai teringat akan masa-masa indahnya bersama Ruko. Dikala mereka masih tertawa dan bahagia bersama-sama.

"Maaf nona, waktu mu sudah habis." Ucap salah satu polisi.

"Kantor polisi New York Police." Ucap Ruko setelah itu ia memutuskan sambungan telepon.

* * *

><p><span>New York, 274 09.00 AM

"Huh..huh..ternyata setelah sekian lama aku tak berolah raga…cukup melelahkan.." Ucap Rin.

"Itulah mengapa aku mengajak mu untuk berolah raga sebentar, lagi pula ini dapat menghilangkan penat kita akhir-akhir ini." Len mengelus kepala Rin dengan lembut.

"Istirahat dulu ya~" Pinta Rin.

"Baiklah. Ayo ke sana!" Ajak Len. Ia segera menggandeng tangan Rin dan membawanya ke suatu tempat.

"Nah, kau mau pesan apa?" Tanya Len ketika dirinya beserta Rin sampai di depan kedai crepes.

"Umm..krim jeruk dan jus jeruk." Jawab Rin yang melihat papan menu yang terpampang jelas di depan kedai tersebut.

"Baiklah, dengan krim jeruk dan jus jeruk 2." Pesan Len pada pemilik kedai.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar." Sang pemilik kedai segera membuat pesanan tersebut dengan cekatan.

Hanya kira-kira 10 menit pesanan mereka selesai. Mereka segera menuju ke bangku taman. Menikmati indahnya pagi sembari bersantai bersama. Alangkah indahnya. Sayangnya mereka tak bisa seperti ini terus jika harus kembali ke Jepang.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka telah menyelesaikan acara sarapan pagi mereka.

"Kau ini seperti anak-anak saja." Ucap Len sembari menghapus beberapa krim jeruk disekitar bibir Rin.

"U-uh, aku kan tidak tahu!" Elak Rin.

"Haha, tak apa. Ayo kita ke hotel setelah itu ke taman bermain." Ajak Len seraya merangkul kekasihnya itu.

* * *

><p>"Kau mau main yang mana lagi?" Tanya seorang blondie.<p>

"Hmm..Itu!" Jawab wanita blonde.

"Kau yakin Rin?" Tanya pria blonde tersebut.

"Aku yakin Lenny~" Jawab Rin dengan penuh keyakinan untuk menaiki extreme roller coaster.

"Baiklah, tapi kalau kau takut kau hanya perlu memeluk ku saja~" Ucap Len. Rasa takut sama sekali tak terasa pada keduanya.

"3.."

"2.."

"1.."

Roller coaser mulai bergerak.

"Kalau kau takut kau hanya perlu memeluk ku saja." Ucap Len sekali lagi mengenai rasa takut.

"Aku tidak takut." Balas Rin.

Naik, naik, semakin tinggi dan…

"UAAAAAAAA!WAAAAAAAAAAA! HYAAAAAAAAAAAA!KYYYYYYAAAAAAAA!" Teriakan merdu terdengar dari kursi paling belakang.

Roller coaseter pun berenti setelah beberapa kali menguji kekuatan jantung banyak manusia. Semua penumpang turun. Namun terlihat manusia berkepala kuning yang masih belum turun dari sana.

"Len! Kita sudah selesai, ayo turun! Dan lepaskan aku! Sesak tau!" Ucap Rin.

Len membuka matanya. Obyek pertama yang ia lihat adalah Rin dengan ekspresi wajah cemberut.

"Kalau takut kau hanya perlu bilang! Tak usah memeluk ku sekuat itu! Dan juga teriakan mu itu…" Rin menggantungkan kalimatnya dan segera keluar dari tempat ini diiringi Len.

"Apa?" Tanya Len ketus.

"Pffttt…MERDU SEKALI! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rin terbahak dengan puasnya.

"Sudah lupakan saja!" Ucap Len yang masih ketus.

"Dan juga..haha..kau..hahahaha..terlalu bersikap berani…hahaha..kau kira aku yang takut dan menyuruhku memeluk mu..padahal kaulah yang memeluk ku karena takut..hahahahaha!" Ucap Rin diselingi tawa nya.

"Kau harus membayar nya Rinrin~" Gumam Len dengan volume suara yang sangat kecil hingga tak terdengar siapa pun disertai seringai licik nya.

"Ayo kita cari permainan yang lain! Sebagai gantinya Lenny saja yang memilih~" Ajak Rin.

Len segera menggandeng tangan Rin berjalan menuju wahana permainan selanjutnya. Didepan wahana tersebut terlihat beberapa interior menyeramkan.

"Nah ini dia sebagai gantinya~" Ucap Len sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Rin.

"Siapa takut!" Rin segera memasuki wahana itu, disusul Len dibelakangnya.

Mereka menaiki sebuah kereta yang akan menuntun mereka mengelilingi wahana tersebut. Suasana semakin mencekam dikala mereka semakin bergerak ke dalam.

"L-Len.." Rin memeluk Len dengan erat.

"Khukhukhu." Terdengar suara tawa menyeramkan tepat disamping Rin. Kereta mulai berjalan ke arah yang terang. Dan..

"KYAAA!" Pelukan Rin meleset, bukan Len yang ia peluk melainkan vampire. Vampire itu pun pergi. Len hanya terkikik saja melihat tingkah laku Rin.

"Ugghh!" Degus Rin kesal.

Kereta terus berjalan. Mulai ke arah terang kembali, namun bukan sebuah jalan keluar. Terlihat sosok menyeramkan dibelakang mereka. Sosok itu mengejar mereka, semakin dekat, kereta yang mereka tumpangi juga semakin melambat. Dekat..dekat..dekat…dan..

"ZOMBIE BODOH!TERIMA INI! HYAAA!" Zombie yang malang~. Bukannya menakut-nakuti ia malah mendapat surprize menarik dari Rin. Sebuah pukulan dari tas yang dibawa Rin yang berisi barang-barang yang cukup keras. 1 kata..

.

.

PINGSAN!

Kereta kembali berjalan, menjauhi sang zombie yang pingsan dengan memar disekitar kepala nya.

"Apa itu tak berlebihan Rin?" Tanya Len saat suasana kembali tenang.

"Biarkan saja!" jawab Rin ketus.

"Kau ini." Len hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Kereta terus berajalan, namun semakin lama semakin cepat. Didepan terlihat seorang wanita yang akan menyeberang rel kereta.

Dalam hitungan detik ia bisa tertabrak.

3

2

1

"AWASSSSSSSS!"

* * *

><p><strong>~TBC~<strong>

* * *

><p>Author Kuro : okeh ga usah basa basi..<p>

**Chiao-chan Kumikawa**** : **Dari Chiao-chan dulu…hmm siapa ya? Coba tebak~ pasti tau..klo ga gugurekasu..XD

Neru emang kea gitu..katanya sih (dia curhat ke aku) biar aman..==

Chi-chan slanjutnya..tenang dah ku plan smua..mreka emang sdikit kpotong dan ada yg ilang" tp pasti bakal dateng kok..tenang aja..

Thx for ripiu~

**Fumika Mika : **hai hai..RinLen..hmm baca terus dehh..XD

Ruko itu Utauloid..namanya Yokune Ruko.

Thx for ripiu~

**Victorique Utau Hanna Sanamori : **Itu udah ada..maap klo pendek..aku ga becus dalam pembagian chap..X'(

Oke oke..makasih..thx for ripiu~

**Akihisa Funabashi**** : **Makasih banyak..XD

RinLen harus so sweet~ (FG sejati nya..)

Thx for ripiu~

Author Kuro : gomen apdet sore..baru pulang latian band..wehh…anggota band kk kls smua..T^T

Berhubung saya lagi capek latian sana sini..blm jadwal padet buat latian padus bareng Mikan buat 17an (aduhh malu"in buat 17an..==) jadi skian yah..jangan lupa…

**~REVIEW~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton**

Genre : Romance/Drama

Rated : T

**Celebrity Love © Kuro 'Kumi' Mikan || Kuro**

Summary : Kagamine Rin seorang artis yang tengah naik daun digossipkan oleh seorang artis yang juga sedang naik daun, bagaimana kelanjutan nya? Mind to RnR?

* * *

><p>"AWASSSSSSSS!"<p>

**CKIIIITTTTT**

"Eh?"

"Huufftt..syukurlah berhenti.."

Sosok perempuan tersebut tepat berada di depan kereta mereka. Jika kereta tidak berhenti, dengan segera nyawa wanita itu akan melayang.

'Ck, baka!' Gumam wanita itu dengan suara yang sangat kecil.

Perlahan sosok itu menampakkan dirinya pada Rin dan Len. Seorang wanita dengan rambut yang panjang yang dibiarkan bebas menutupi wajahnya.

"E-eh?"

"KYYAAA! RIN-CHAN! LEN-KUN!"

"MIKU!" Seru keduanya.

Miku segera memeluk Rin dengan kekuatan super yang dimilikinya.

"M-Miku…se-sesak!" Rintih Rin.

"E-eh? Gomen Rin-chan~" Ucap Miku sembari melepaskan pelukannya dari Rin.

"Kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Len.

"Membuntuti liburan kalian berdua disini~" Jawab Miku dengan ceria.

Rin dan Len hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Maksud mu?" Tanya Rin.

"Aduhh Rinny~. Pokoknya aku ada disini bersama kalian, T-I-T-I-K-!"

'Pengganggu' Batin Rin dan Len bersamaan.

Rin menghela napas. "Lalu kenapa kau ada di tengah rel seperti ini dengan rambut digerai seperti itu?" Tanya Rin sekali lagi.

"Untuk menakut-nakuti kalian berdua~" Untuk ukuran perkataan Miku, ia mengatakan dengan jujur dan enteng seperti tanpa beban.

"Ah aku masih ada kerjaan yang lain, jaa nee~" Dengan kecepatan _in-human _Miku melesat entah kemana.

"A-apakah itu Mi-Miku asli?" Gumam Rin.

Kereta kembali berjalan, beberapa lama kemudian cahaya terang mulai mengakhiri petualangan Rin maupun Len yang menegangkan.

"Akhirnya~" Seru Rin senang.

Len mengelus puncak kepala Rin lembut, "Kau takut ya~?" Goda nya.

"E-eh? Enak saja! Tidak!" Rin menjulurkan lidah nya.

_DRRTTT_

Ponsel Rin yang dalam keadaan silent bergetar. Ia segera mengambil ponselnya tersebut.

**To : Rin.K~Orange_Princess**

**From : NegiNegi_Power~Miku.H**

**Subject : Hai!**

**RinRin! Maaf ya yang tadi itu.**

**Sebenarnya menurutku itu kurang heboh!**

**Oh iya, sisa libur mu bersama Len tinggal 4 hari kan?**

'KURANG APANYA MAKSUD MU MIKU?' batin Rin.

**To : NegiNegi_Power~Miku.H**

**From : Rin.K~Orange_Princess**

**Subject : Re:Hai!**

**KURANG APANYA MAKSUD MU MIKU? AKU BISA KENA PENYAKIT JANTUNG KALAU SEPERTI ITU!**

**Iya, memang kenapa? ==**

Send. Rin membalas e-mail Miku.

"Ayo kita makan siang dulu." Ajak Len sembari menggandeng tangan Rin.

"Nee~ Len~, setelah ini kita jalan-jalan ke tempat lain ya~?" Pinta Rin yang merangkul lengan Len dengan nada manja.

Len hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Baiklah, ku tebak kau mau belanja kan?" Tebak Len.

"Hehe..kau hebat.." Ucap Rin dengan sedikit cengiran.

_DRRTT_

**To : Rin.K~Orange_Princess**

**From : NegiNegi_Power~Miku.H**

**Subject : Liburan**

**Tak apa, aku hanya ingin mengajak mu berlibur bersama.**

**Kebetulan aku dapat paket liburan dari si biru itu.**

**Dan aku malas sekali jika hanya berlibur berdua saja dengan pria biru itu =3=**

**To : NegiNegi_Power~Miku.H**

**From : Rin.K~Orange_Princess**

**Subject : Re:Liburan**

**Dasar tsundere ==**

**Baiklah aku mau asalkan gratis~ XD**

**Sudah dulu, aku mau makan siang.**

"Len, Miku mengajak kita berlibur disini kau mau?" Tanya Rin pada Len setelah mengirimkan e-mail tersebut.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita duduk di sana!" Ajak Len menuju meja restoran di dekat jendela.

* * *

><p><strong>Miku POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Akhirnya aku mendapat POV lagi~. Ah back to story, aku mengajak Rin beserta kekasihnya itu berlibur. Sebenarnya ini bukan bagian dari rencana Mikuo, tapi baguslah. Dengan adanya liburan ini aku bisa menjaga mereka.<p>

Untungnya si aisu freak itu memberikan paket liburan gratis. Dan rencana akan berjalan dengan lancar~

Kau bertanya apa rencana ku? Ini bukan rencana ku, ini rencana Mikuo. Jadi aku diberi tugas untuk menjaga Rin beserta Len dari orang yang bernama..hmm..Pi..Pa..eh..Pe..eh..Te..ko..iya kalau tak salah Teko! (Author : Piko yang benar..==. Piko : KU BUNUH KAU MIKU!) Kata Mikuo, Teko merupakan ketua geng mafia yang terkenal di kalangan polisi dunia.

Oh iya, tadi aku sempat berdiri di tengah rel kereta karena perintah bodoh dari Mikuo. Jika ia tak cepat memberhentikan keretanya tadi, ah…tamatlah riwayat ku teman~

Sekarang aku akan berbelanja dulu~ tentu saja diikuti dengan si biru itu.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

* * *

><p><span>New York, 274 12.30 AM

"Ted ku mohon bebaskan Ruko." Pinta seorang laki-laki pada Ted.

"Aku ingin Rook, tapi ia sudah banyak membuat banyak masalah." Balas Ted.

"Ku mohon, aku berjanji ia akan berubah dan aku akan merubahnya. Ku mohon." Pinta Rook sekali lagi.

"Baiklah, percobaan selama 3 bulan akan ku bebaskan dengan adanya jaminan, wajib lapor setiap bulannya, dan juga ia tak boleh keluar wilayah Amerika." Ucap Ted yang menjelaskan segala persyaratan.

"Baiklah, akan ku taati semunya."

"Ayo ikut aku."

Mereka mulai berjalan ke ruang penahanan Yokune Ruko. Sesampai nya di depan pintu, Ted segera membuka pintu itu.

"ROOK!" Seru Ruko yang segera berlari memeluk Rook dengan sangat erat.

"Aku mencintai mu." Bisik Rook sembari membalas pelukan Ruko.

Ruko hanya mengangguk. Diletakkan kepalanya itu di pundak Rook yang hangat.

"Ku beri waktu untuk kalian berdua, jika sudah bosan dari ruangan ini silahkan keluar dan temui aku di tempat tadi." Ucap Ted sembari meninggalkan dua insan yang tengah melepas kerinduan satu sama lain.

"Jangan lakukan ini lagi, aku akan melindungi mu." Ucap Rook yang masih memeluk Ruko.

"Aku berjanji." Bisik Ruko dengan suara yang lembut dan pelan.

* * *

><p>"Maaf Sakane-san, ini data-data yang anda minta." Ucap salah seorang polisi sembari memberikan beberapa dokumen dan data-data kepada Teto—Sakane Teto.<p>

"Baiklah, terima kasih. Kau bisa kembali bekerja." Teto segera memeriksa dokumen-dokumen tersebut. Dilihatnya suatu kejanggalan dalam dokumen tersebut.

'Honne Dell?' Batinnya.

Disana tertulis bahwa Utatane Piko merupakan saudara dari Honne Dell. Memang bukan dari 1 ayah dan 1 ibu, melainkan dari 1 ibu namun berbeda ayah. Disana tertulis riwayat keluarga itu. Ibu mereka menikah dengan ayah dari Honne Dell, namun ia selingkuh dengan ayah dari Utatane Piko. Hingga akhirnya ibu mereka meninggal akibat kasus pembunuhan tragis. Diduga kejadian itu dimotifasi oleh rasa cemburu laki-laki yang diduga suami ke 3 nya.

"Jadi mereka berkembang dalam Susana keluarga yang seperti itu? Sungguh malang." Gumam Teto.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tepukan halus pada pundak nya mengejutkan Teto.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Ted sang pemilik tangan.

"Hmm tidak, aku hanya merasa pusing. Mungkin karena kasus ini." Teto memberikan dokumen yang tadi dibacanya.

Ted membacanya sejenak, kemudian menutup nya. "Tak usah dipikirkan. Sekarang istirahatlah, ku antar ke apartement mu." Ajak Ted sembari menggandeng Teto.

"Eh tapi, Rook dan Ruko?" Tanya Teto.

"Mereka sudah pulang sedari tadi, kau terlalu serius membaca sih." Jawab Ted sembari menarik tangan Teto yang digandengnya menuju parkiran mobil.

* * *

><p><span>Tokyo, 274 09.03 PM

_Tok Tok Tok_

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar ruangan tersebut.

"Maaf Honne-sama, ada telepon dari manager Hatsune Miku." Ucap salah seorang pelayan.

"Baiklah, sambungkan ke telepon ruangan ini." Balas orang yang dipanggil Honne-sama itu.

Tak lama telepon ruangan itu bordering.

"Halo?" Sapa nya.

"_Halo Dell, maaf soal shooting film terbaru mu, untuk minggu ini Miku tak bisa ikut. Katanya ada acara keluarga._" Ucap orang itu.

"Ahh, baiklah tak apa, lagi pula untuk minggu ini shooting ditiadakan." Balas Dell.

"_Baiklah, terima kasih Dell._" Sambungan telepon pun diputus.

Honne Dell, atau lebih akrab disapa Dell merupakan sutradara terkenal di Jepang. Bakat nya menjadi sutradara telah berkembang sejak ia menginjak usia 14 tahun. Dan hingga umur 24 tahun ini, ia telah membuat banyak film terkenal. Namun kisah ketenaran nya tak setenar kisah cinta nya. Dikabarkan Dell merupakan penyuka sesama jenis. Namun berita itu dibantah oleh Dell dengan keras. Dikarenakan dibalik layar tak ada yang tahu siapa kekasih dari Honne Dell tersebut.

Di depan rumah Dell terdapat sebuah mobil mahal berwarna silver yang sedang parkir. Dari mobil itu keluar seorang wanita dengan rambut berwarna putih silver yang dikuncir ke belakang, dengan bola mata merah darah.

Ia berjalan ke depan pintu rumah Dell dan menekan tombol bel. Tak beberapa lama kemudian muncul seorang maid yang membukakan pintu nya.

"Ah, Yowane-sama. Selamat datang." Sapa maid itu.

"Hnn ya, Dell ada?" Tanya wanita yang dipanggil Yowane-sama itu.

"Ada nona, Honne-sama sedang ada di ruang kerja nya." Jawab maid itu.

"Baiklah terima kasih." Dengan segera wanita itu menuju ruang kerja Honne Dell.

_Tok Tok Tok_

Lagi-lagi pintu ruang kerja Dell diketuk seseorang. Merasa terganggu Dell segera membuka pintu ruangan itu.

"Ekkhh?" Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Dell.

"Terkejut? Aku juga." Ucap wanita yang kini berdiri di depan pintu ruang kerja Dell.

"Sejak kapan kau pulang?" Tanya Dell.

"Baru saja aku sampai." Jawab wanita itu.

Tanpa aba-aba Dell langsung memeluk wanita yang ada di depan nya tersebut.

"Kau membuat ku sangat merindukan mu Haku." Ucap Dell sembari mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap Haku.

Wajah Haku mulai memerah. "Ya aku juga." Haku membalas pelukan Dell tersebut.

* * *

><p>"Len, ayo ke sana!" Ajak Rin, sementara yang diajak hanya mengikuti bagai putri dengan pelayan nya.<p>

"Iya sebentar Rin. Belanjaan mu ini banyak sekali." Keluh Len namun sia-sia karena yang dipanggil keasikan memilih-milih barang.

Len hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan kelakuan calon istri nya tersebut.

Saat sedang memilih-milih kalung, Rin melihat sebuah kalung yang menurutnya indah. Dengan segera ia memegang kalung tersebut. Namun ada tangan lain yang juga memegang kalung tersebut dengan waktu yang bersamaan.

"Eh?" Seru keduanya.

Mereka segera melihat siapa yang memegang kalung itu.

"MIKU?" "RIN?" Seru keduanya secara bersamaan.

"Wah kebetulan sekali selera kita sama ya." Ucap Miku.

"Benar, hei karna kalung ini ada 2 kita impas ya? Kau 1 aku 1? Bagaimana?" Tanya Rin.

"Tentu!" Mereka membeli kalung itu bersama-sama.

"Hei Miku, kau kesini sendiri?" Tanya Rin.

"Err—"

"Miku!" Teriak seorang pemuda dengan rambut berwarna biru dan bola mata yang senada dengan warna rambutnya itu, menghampiri Miku.

"Wahh, ternyata kau bersama calon suami mu ya!" Teriak Rin beserta Len yang berada disampingnya, bersamaan.

Seketika dua insan itu blushing di tempat.

"Ternyata gossip kalian itu benar~" Goda Len.

"TIDAK!" Bantah Miku.

* * *

><p><strong>~TBC~<strong>

* * *

><p>Author Kuro : HYAAA! KYAA! YA AMPUN! Sumpah aku kaget ngeliat ketikan ku untuk fict ini…kalian tanya kenapa? CHAP 13 NYA BARU SPEREMPAT DITULIS! Astaga..saking pusingnya aku dengan masalahku ampe lupa nulis fict ini..udah ah..bales ripiu dulu..<p>

**Akihisa Funabashi**** : **makasih banyak~ anda telah meripiu chap 1 saya..^^..

**Fumika Mika : **wehehehe..iya…saya lebih banyak make utau..karena emang sebenernya aku males masukin OC ke sini..lagian OC ku cukup pasaran dikalangan tmn" ku..apa lagi ini acc kan rahasia bgt dari tmn"..

Errr..aku juga ga tau kenapa mreka mo dicelakain *plak* itu masih rahasia..yang jelas tetep semangat baca fict ini agar saya semangat ngetiknya..arigatoo udah ripiu..

**Chiao-chan Kumikawa**** : **wehehe..halo Chiao-chan yang kini sendiri ditinggal nee-chan belajar~

Iyap bener sekali itu Rook! Tapi buat tau Rook siapanya Ruko silahkan baca terus fict ini~

Ciee RinLen kencan~ kok ga ngajak" aku sebagai author? (RinLen : mana ada kencan ngajak" author dengan skill bopung macam kau?)

Itu dah ku kasih tau siapa yang ada di tengah" rel kreta..emang sarap orangnya..makanya aku kasih dia peran kea gitu..#ditelen

Gpp..yang penting Chiao-chan selalu stia buat ripiu dan slalu stia baca fict dari Duo Kumi..XD

Author Kuro : yah..bgitulah balesan ripiu dari kalian yang udah ripiu..

Sebenernya aku merencanakan supaya fict ini slow apdet..yeah..banyak masalah yang kuhadapi..entah lah..aku ga tau harus berbuat apa lagi..thx buat yang slalu stia baca fict ini dari awal ampe skarang..thx juga yang selalu memberi review" yang membuat semangat ngetik ku bertambah..yah..satu" nya penyemangat ku buat ngelanjutin fict ini Cuma kalian yang stia untuk membaca..terlebih yang meripiu..

Ahh..galau berat nih..udah deh..yang penting ripiu..dan kali ini aku membutuhkan banyak ripiu..dengan sangat berharap…

**~REVIEW~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton**

Genre : Romance/Drama

Rated : T

**Celebrity Love © Kuro 'Kumi' Mikan || Kuro**

Summary : Kagamine Rin seorang artis yang tengah naik daun digossipkan oleh seorang artis yang juga sedang naik daun, bagaimana kelanjutan nya? Mind to RnR?

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"TIDAK!" Bantah Miku.<p>

Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu yakin dengan Miku. Dia kan aktris, dan aktris itu pintar berbohong. Tidak percaya? Kenapa aku tau? KARENA AKU JUGA AKTRIS!

Okeh kita kembali pada Miku, sekilas ku lihat Kaito, nampak cemberut setelah perkataan Miku itu.

"Baiklah kalau kau seperti itu Miku. Aku pergi saja." Ucap Kaito tiba-tiba dan segera membalikkan badan nya berniat untuk pergi.

"E-eh!" Miku nampak terkejut dengan perkataan Kaito itu.

Aku dan Len hanya bisa sweatdrop ditempat. Dasar pasangan tsundere! Eh kau berkata aku dan Len juga? Menurutku kau saja yang berlebihan! (Author : RIN INI FICT W BUKAN DIARY LO! KERJA LAGI SANA!)

Berdasarkan tulisan author, disini Miku menahan tangan Kaito yang mau pergi.

"Tu-tunggu!" Seru Miku dengan wajah semerah tomat. Aku dan Len hanya bisa cekikikan dengan tingkah Miku yang tiba-tiba itu.

Kaito menoleh ke arah Miku. "Hmm? Apa?" Tanya Kaito dengan ekspresi serius. Aku baru melihat bocah itu dengan tampang serius.

"Mmm.." Miku hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dengan wajah memerah ia melanjutkan perkataannya lagi"..a-aku membutuhkan mu…" ucap nya.

"Sebagai apa dan untuk apa?" Tanya Kaito lagi. 'Sebagai babu untuk mengangkut barang-barang belanjaan Miku!' Batin ku.

Ku jamin Miku skak mat sampai di pertanyaan ini.

3 menit..

5 menit..

10 menit..

12 menit..

"SAHUR SAHUR!" ah lupakan.

14 menit…

Dan…

15 menit…

Ah kalau seperti ini caranya lebih baik aku pulang! Dasar tsundere!

"APA KAU BILANG?" Teriak Miku dengan tatapan tajam ke arah ku.

"E-eh? Aku tak bilang apa-apa." Ucap ku jujur.

"KAU BILANG AKU TSUNDERE!" Teriak nya lagi. Woi ini di pinggiran kota yang bising dan penuh dengan bule-bule kece! Jangan berisik! Jiwa bopung nya kebawa sampai di Amerika seperti ini.

Beberapa saat aku baru sadar. Upsss..aku mengucapkan apa isi pikiran ku tadi dengan lantang dan keras. Maaf Miku..hehe.

"Ck, sudah lah hanya menunggu jawaban mu saja sangat lama. Aku ada pekerjaan yang lain." Ucap Kaito sok cool.

"KALO KAMU SHOW AKU GO!" Seru Miku..(Author: Rin..Rin..i-itu salah naskah..itu naskah buat iklan..hehe. Rin : Pantesan kea pernah denger tuh kata"..btw..thor thor..kok jadi mengarah ke humor gini sih? Author : Udah kerjain aja apa yang w ketik..nanti w kasih tau di akir cerita..kasian readers nunggu)

TAYANGAN ULANG..

(Dapat menyebabkan mata merah, bengkak-bengkak, rambut rontok dan serangan kutu, disertai dengan tulang lutut yang bengkok dan mntaber disertai diare berkepanjangan.)

"Ck, sudah lah hanya menunggu jawaban mu saja sangat lama. Aku ada pekerjaan yang lain." Ucap Kaito sok cool.

"Err…aku ikut..AYO PERGI!" Seru Miku sembari menggandeng tangan Kaito. Ciee Miku yang udah tunduk ke Kaito. Make pelet apaan tuh bocah biru?

"Ah sudah lah, ayo kita pulang Rin." Ajak Len yang menyadarkan lamunan ku mengenai 1001 fakta tentang Miku dengan Kaito.

Aku hanya mengangguk atas ajakan Len itu. Lagi pula untuk apa aku disini cengo memikirkan hal tak penting itu?

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hmm..baiklah, aku mengerti." Jawab seorang wanita berambut hijau.<p>

"_Kalau begitu mohon bantuan nya Gumi~!_" Ucap suara seorang wanita di seberang sana kepada Gumi melalui sambungan telepon.

Gumi hanya bisa menghela nafas saat sambungan telepon itu diputus. "Kenapa jadi serumit ini?", gumamnya.

_DRTTTT_

Ponsel Gumi bergetar, menandakan ada email masuk.

**To : GumiGumi_Carrot**

**From : **

**Subject : Datang kesini**

**Datang lah ke markas sekarang**

"Tck, orang itu'" gumam Gumi.

Ia segera bergegas menyetir mobil nya menuju markas nya itu.

Dilain tempat..

"Kau yakin Pi-kun?" Tanya Miki.

"Memang kenapa he~?" Tanya balik Piko sembari merangkul pinggang Miki.

"Tak apa, hanya saja apa ini tak terlalu berlebihan?" Tanya Miki lagi.

"Menurut mu~?" Tanya Piko balik. Miki hanya menghela nafas tanda menyerah saja. Bingung? Mulai tadi pagi mereka sudah resmi pacaran. (Author Kuro : PJ BUAT SAIA SEBAGAI AUTHOR MANA?)

Piko mengambil inisiatif untuk segera mencium tepat dibibir Miki. Ciuman itu bertahan cukup lama. Miki hanya dapat mengikuti arus yang disediakan oleh Piko saja.

* * *

><p>"Kau mau minum apa?" Tanya Dell.<p>

"Seperti biasa saja." Jawab Haku datar. Ia tengah memperhatikan seluruh isi ruang kerja Dell.

Dell kemudian keluar ruangan tersebut. Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, ia kembali dengan membawa nampan yang berisi 2 gelas untuk bir dan beberapa botol bir.

"Kau sering mengurung diri di ruangan ini?" Tanya Haku.

"Begitulah, aku kesepian." Jawab Dell sembari menuangkan bir ke gelas, dan memberikan gelas tersebut pada Haku.

"Tanpa ku?" Tanya Haku lagi.

"Kau pikir?" Keadaan dari sebuah hubungan yang mereka jalani memang teramat sangat rumit. Berfikir hal ini sama dengan keadaan Piko dan Miki beberapa waktu yang lalu? Tidak, jangan samakan dengan kejadian itu. 4 tahun kepergian Haku ke London untuk bekerja sebagai designer membuat hubungan percintaan antara Haku dan Dell sendiri menjadi diujung tanduk. Pertunangan telah mereka jalani, dan hanya menunggu waktu 1 tahun lagi ikatan pernikahan akan mereka jalin. Namun impian yang sudah susah-susah dicapai itu kemungkinan akan sirna.

"Maafkan aku, aku memang bodoh ya." Ucap Haku pelan, dengan mata mulai memerah dan air mulai menetes dari matanya, Haku mulai merasa bersalah. Air mata mulai deras mengalir. Di ruangan ini hanya tersisa suara isakan Haku. Haku merupakan tipe orang yang acuh-tak acuh, namun dari sisi yang sebaliknya ia merupakan orang yang sangat menyesali apapun yang ia perbuat.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Dell segera memeluk Haku dengan sangat erat. "Kau memang bodoh, namun aku bisa menerima kebodohan mu dalam hidup dan matiku." Ucap Dell yang masih memeluk Haku.

* * *

><p>"Kenapa kau ikut dengan ku?" Tanya Kaito yang tengah menyetir mobil nya.<p>

"Memang kenapa? Tak boleh? Kalau begitu turunkan aku disini!" Jawab Miku dengan ketus.

"Terserah mu saja." Kaito segera memberhentikan mobilnya sesuai dengan perkataan Miku tadi.

"Turunlah." Tantang Kaito.

"Baik, aku turun!" Miku membuka pintu mobil kemudian keluar dari mobil tersebut.

Selang beberapa detik kemudian mobil Kaito melesat cepat meninggalkan Miku yang terperangah atas tindakan tersebut.

'Sejak kapan si BaKaito itu menjadi seserius ini?' Batinnya.

"Eh? Aku kan masih belum tau daerah ini. Aaahhh! Bagaimana ini? Tidak mungkin kan seorang artis seperti ku ini akan berakhir menjadi gelandangan." Teriak Miku dengan suara berfrekuensi tinggi yang dapat membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya menjadi bodoh. (Author Kuro : pada dasar nya brarti Kaito jadi baka karna sering mendengar suara Miku tersebut *plak*)

15 menit berlalu semenjak kejadian itu. Miku hanya dapat meratapi nasip nya yang teramat sangat menderita akibat ucapan dan tingkah lakunya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba sebuah taksi berhenti tepat di depan nya. Seorang wanita yang cantik dan manis keluar dari taksi tersebut.

"Eh? Miku? Sedang apa kau disini?"

* * *

><p><strong>~TBC~<strong>

* * *

><p>Author Kuro : yoss..sperti biasa bales PM dlu~<p>

Fumika Mika : Hehe…disini bakal banyak pair kea nya..XD

Umm..OC..nnti aja deh..biar ga mlenceng mending anak" Voca Utau aja..

Dikarenakan ini baru rate T dan bukan M..jadi tak dipermasalahkan..XD nyahahaha…soalnya mreka dah dewasa dan bisa mengontrol diri masing"…percayakan saja~

Karna klo pada tau pasti pada rebut..==..dan omongan di skolah yg ga"..dan menjerumus ke M smua pasti omongannya…sayang nya buat saat ini..ga kpikiran buat bikin M dlu..XD

YOOSSSHH! Saia berjuang keras biar gas lo apdet…dan inilah…hasil nya jadi pendek..gomen..

Kurovi Kagamine : Makasih..XD

Disini bakal banyak pair bermunculan..

Kan dari sono nya Miku dah kea hantu..*ditabok Miku*

AMIIINNN~ (dari pada Miku ngambil Len dari tangan Rin…GA BAKAL KU BIARKAN!)

Apdet..ma'acihh~

Author Kuro : huufftt…gomen klo pendek…waktu" ku yg sangat berharga terbuang gra" banyak tugas..

Ini aku udah nulis kilat..biar ga slow apdet…

Makasih buat yg udah ripiu…hoofftt..klo diliat makin hari ripiu makin dikit yah~

Tak apa…asal reader pada netep suka dengan fict ini aku bakal tetep apdet…(yahh seengak nya aku tau pada suka ato ga dari ripiu..==…soalnya males liat traffic nya..)

Buat apa lama" lagi..mending aku lanjutin chap 14 nya dlu..akir kata..

**~REVIEW~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton**

Genre : Romance/Drama

Rated : T

**Celebrity Love © Kuro 'Kumi' Mikan || Kuro**

Summary : Kagamine Rin seorang artis yang tengah naik daun digossipkan oleh seorang artis yang juga sedang naik daun, bagaimana kelanjutan nya? Mind to RnR?

* * *

><p>"Eh? Miku? Sedang apa kau disini?"<p>

"Hueee…Rinny~ tolonglah aku~ aku ditinggal si BaKaito itu!" Rengek Miku pada Rin, wanita yang baru saja keluar dari taksi itu.

Rin hanya bisa menghela nafas saja melihat kelakuan Miku tersebut. "Naiklah." Ajak Rin.

"MA'ACIHHH RINNY~" Miku segera memeluk Rin dengan sangat erat. 1 kata untuk pelukan itu, **DEADHUG!**

"..a..ik..ah…le-lepas..kan..ku..MIKU!" Ucap Rin yang merasa kurang nyaman dengan pelukan maut itu.

"Tee hee~ Gomen Rinny~" Miku segera duduk di bangku depan taksi tersebut. Dikarenakan pada bangku belakang terdapat Len yang disampingnya pasti ada Rin.

* * *

><p>"Istirahatlah. Miku belum pulang." Ucap Mikuo pada Neru.<p>

"Baiklah, terserah kau." Balas Neru yang dengan serius berkutat dengan ponselnya itu.

Mikuo yang mulai geram dengan kesibukan Neru itu segera menambil ponsel Neru tersebut.

"E-eh?"

"Jangan terlalu sibuk! Kau bisa kan sehari saja mem-fokuskan diri pada hubungan kita?"

"Bukankah kita masih memiliki pekerjaan? Lebih baik selesaikan secepatnya."

Mikuo hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan kelakuan Neru yang seperti itu.

"Apa arti hubungan kita dimata mu?" Tanya Mikuo serius. Ia menatap mata Neru dalam-dalam.

"Kita berpacaran." Jawab Neru singkat.

"Lalu? Apa kau mencintai ku?" Tanya Mikuo lagi.

"Entahlah." Neru mengalihkan pandangannya dari pandangan mata Mikuo.

"Jawab dengan jujur Neru!" Bentak Mikuo.

"Aku tak tahu!" Balas Neru ketus.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tak tahu? Lalu selama ini kau tak mencintai ku dalam menjalani hubungan?"

"Entahlah, aku tak tahu. Jangan paksa aku menjawabnya!"

Tanpa pikir panjang Mikuo segera menyatukan bibir nya dengan bibir Neru. Ciuman itu cukup singkat.

Mikuo membisikan sesuatu pada Neru, "Aku mencari kepastian perasaan mu. Dan ciuman tadi itu adalah pembuktiannya." Bisik Mikuo.

Neru hanya dapat menundukan kepalanya, semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi nya.

"Apa yang kau dapatkan dari ciuman itu?" Tanya Neru.

"Entahlah. Haruskah ku beri tahu, nona tsundere~?" Goda Mikuo.

Neru segera memukul pelan dada bidang Mikuo. "Aku serius!"

"Aku juga serius nona tsundere~. Kau tak mau mengakui jika kau mencintai ku kan~?" Goda Mikuo lagi.

"U-uh!"

SKAK MAT!

"Dasar tsundere." Gumam Mikuo.

* * *

><p><span>New York, 274 03.05 PM

"Wooaahhh! Rinny! Hotel mu rapi sekali!" 1 kata untuk mu Miku…**NORAK!**

Rin hanya menghela nafas panjang. Membawa seorang bopung sejati merupakan suatu hal yang dapat menyebabkan kesengsaraan.

"Memangnya hotel mu tak rapi?" Tanya Rin.

Miku hanya menggeleng dan berseru, "Aku malas merapikan dan membersihkannya." Ucap Miku dengan tampang bangga.

KRIK

KRIK

KRIK

Tak ada tanggapan dari Rin maupun Len. Kemana mereka? Sibuk menonton acara televisi. KACANG MURAH! KACANG MURAH! DISKON 95%.

Merasa tak dihiraukan, Miku mulai mencari-cari akal untuk membalas perbuatan dua sejoli tersebut.

TING! Sebuah bolam pecah bersinar diatas kepala Miku.

Miku berjalan menuju dapur, diambilnya beberapa alat masak yang berada disana, seperti panci, wajan penggorengan, tutup panci dan alat-alat berisik lainnya.

GUMPRANG

PYAR

GEDUBRAK

CUING CUING

TIUNG

PREKPREKPREK

MEEOOWWW

MMBBEKK (Author : #ditabok)

1 kata, 1 tindakan, 1 suara, 1 teriakan, "**MIKUUUUUUUUUUUU!**"

Pelajaran berharga yang dapat diambil untuk tayangan ini : seorang bopung sejati mempunyai segala macam ide yang dapat membuat wajah nya memar-memar! Contoh ini!

"INI BARANG HOTEL TAHU! DASAR BODOH!" Omel Len.

Sementara Len sedang mengomeli Miku habis-habisan, Rin sibuk menelpon seseorang.

"Bawa bocah itu pulang! Ia hanya menjadi penghancur hotel ini saja! Aku tak mau tahu! Sekarang juga kau kesini! Titik!" 1 provokator semua kena, itulah Miku.

"Kau ini…."

Bla bla bla bla bla bla….

35 menit kemudian..

Tok tok tok

Rin membukakan pintu yang baru saja diketuk seseorang yang mempunyai nyali besar dalam kondisi seperti ini.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga. Bawa dia pergi!" Suruh Rin.

"Mana dia?" Tanya orang itu.

"Sedang diceramahi Len, mengenai segala macam yang ada di dalam otak Len yang ada sangkut paut nya dengan kejadian ini." Cengo cengo cengo..

Pelajaran selanjutnya : janganlah engkau berbicara dengan bahasa yang sulit dimengerti oleh orang bodoh. Ingat itu!

Rin hanya bisa menghela nafas sembari mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Intinya kau seret bocah itu dari dapur kamar hotel ini!" ucap Rin menyimpulkan perkataannya.

"Ohh..iya iya..aku mengerti." Balas Kaito yang langsung melesat ke dapur kamar hotel itu.

Beberapa detik kemudian..

"Err..Rin-san..apa kau tahu dimana letak dapur kamar hotel ini?"

Saat nya bilang…

A.S.T.A.G.A.!

Catatan : kebodohan bukanlah penyakit turun menurun, melainkan penyakit bawaan lahir.

Rin hanya menghela nafas dan berjalan menuju dapur, dengan Kaito mengekor dibelakangnya.

Sesampainya di dapur, terlihatlah dimana Miku sudah bersimpah keringat dan air mata untuk membersihkan seluruh peralatan masak di dapur dan memotong bawang merah untuk hukuman nya.

"Huueee! BaKaito!" teriak Miku yang segera mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melampari Kaito dengan pisau yang digunakannya untuk memotong bawang merah.

"E-ehh! Miku! Itu berbahaya!" Ucap Kaito sembari berlari untuk mencari tempat berlindung.

"Hoy hoy! Pulang sana!" Usir Len sembari menarik Miku dan Kaito keluar dari kamar hotelnya yang tenang, damai, asri nan elok tersebut. Rin hanya dapat ber-sweatdrop ria.

Di luar kamar hotel Rin dan Len..

"Tck, dasar bodoh." Gumam Kaito dengan tampang (sok) cool.

"Ya aku tau kau memang bodoh BaKaito..sabar lah..ratapi nasip mu..hidup ini memang rumit." Ucap Miku dengan nada (dibuat-buat) simpati sembari menepuk pundak Kaito.

"Ahh, sudahlah. Ayo pulang." Ucap Kaito frustasi sembari menggandeng tangan Miku.

Miku yang menyadari nya hanya dapat bersemu merah dan membalas gandengan tangan tersebut. Dari lain sisi terdapat sepasang blondie yang mengintip dari sela-sela pintu yang terbuka. Mereka hanya bisa cikikikan dengan tingkah laku pasangan bodoh itu.

* * *

><p><span>New York, 274 06.00 PM

"Apa maksudmu dengan ini semua?" Seru Gumi melempar beberapa lembar kertas.

"Kenapa? Kau mau membantah? Apa kau pikir aku tak mengetahui rencana mu?" Balas Piko.

"Aku mengetahui semuanya sejak awal, kau hanya memperalat ku saja! Dan asal kau tahu, aku tak akan mencelakakan sahabatku hanya demi uang dan penjahat seperti mu!" Gumi telah naik pitam.

CLEK CLEK CLEK

Suara yang menandakan bahwa pistol sudah siap digunakan untuk menembuskan sebuah peluru ke anggota badan mu.

Piko hanya mengangkat tangannya, aba-aba untuk menyuruh para penembak tak menembak gadis yang ada dihadapannya ini.

Suasana makin menegang.

"Kau yakin akan hal itu?" Tanya Piko dengan seringai tajam.

"Aku tak pernah bercanda dalam segala hal." Jawab Gumi serius.

"Kalau begitu TERIMA NASIP MU!" Piko membuat aba-aba dengan cepat menggunakan tangannya untuk segera menembak Gumi.

Dengan gerakan cepat Gumi menghindar dari banyak peluru yang ingin menembus setiap daging yang ada pada dirinya.

Hanya 1 gerakan yang salah dalam menyebabkan fatalnya luka yang diterima Gumi. Gumi mengetahui dan menyadari itu, namun besarnya tekad yang dimilikinya membuat ia tak pernah takut akan bermacam-macam hal yang menantang nyawa nya, antara hidup dan mati.

'Aku tak boleh mati, aku tak boleh mati, AKU TAK BOLEH MATI!'

DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR

'Walau darah kan habis mengalir..'

'Walau nadi ini berhenti berdenyut..'

'Walau beribu air mata 'kan jatuh..'

'AKU TAK AKAN MENYERAH!'

STRIKE!

3..4..5..15..25! 25 orang tengah merintih kesakitan dengan 1 gerakan cepat yang dilakukan Gumi. Ia menembak tepat pada kaki kiri dari orang-orang tersebut.

PROK…PROK..PROK..

Suara tepuk tangan menggema diruangan itu.

"Megumi Gumi, tak ku sangka kau ahli dalam hal **menghianati** seseorang." Ucap Piko dengan tekanan pada kata 'menghianati'.

"Cih, bukankah kau yang ahli dalam menghianati seorang **KAGAMINE RIN**? Betapa hebatnya kau dapat menghianati **KEKASIH** mu sendiri. Mudah bukan untuk menghadirkan kenangan **BURUK**? Kau bangga pada dirimu sendiri, hah?" Balas Gumi dengan penekanan dibeberapa kata.

Kalian bingung akan ucapan Gumi tadi? Baiklah, di chapter sebelumnya, Rin berkata bahwa Len merupakan cinta pertamanya dan ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama saat bertemu Len. Namun pada ucapan Gumi tadi, dikala dulu Rin merupakan kekasih dari seorang Utatane Piko. Memang benar akan ucapan Gumi tadi, hanya saja saat dulu Rin sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan pada Piko. Ia hanya diancam dengan beberapa ancaman dari seorang 'bos kecil' dari geng ini. Hingga akhirnya Rin tak kuat akan ancaman dan perilaku Piko, saat lulus dari sekolah tersebut, Rin memilih untuk pindah. Namun setelah beberapa tahun lamanya kenangan buruk itu tak dapat dihapuskan dari ingatan Rin. Hingga akhirnya semua mulai terjadi kembali saat Rin, Len, dan Piko bertemu di market waktu itu.

Bertanya akan kata 'menghianati kekasih'? Yap memang Piko menghianati kekasih nya, namun bukan Kagamine Rin lah yang ia hianati. Kagamine Rin hanya 1 dari beberapa gadis yang tersiksa akan sifat Piko yang seperti itu. Sifat itu ia dapatkan dari kecil dikarenakan kondisi keluarga nya yang jauh dari kata 'baik' dan 'harmonis'. Sukone Tei, gadis yang merupakan salah satu dari kekasih Piko waktu itu yang ia hianati. Semua begitu rumit, hingga akhirnya Sukone Tei menjadi orang yang menakutkan, menyeramkan, dan dapat dibilang _psychopath. _Siapa yang menyebabkan nya menjadi seperti itu? Jelas jawabannya adalah Utatane Piko. Maka dari itu butuh pertimbangan khusus dari Miki sendiri untuk menerima ungkapan cinta Piko. Hingga akhirnya sekarang Piko merubah sifatnya pada kekasihnya yang baru atas usaha dari Miki sendiri.

Piko sendiri merupakan seseorang yang membenci wanita akibat kenangan masa lalu nya yang buruk dengan ibu nya. Maka dari itu setiap gadis yang menjadi kekasih dari Utatane Piko akan berakhir dengan kesengsaraan hidup dan kenangan kelam. Entah kenapa dengan tekad dan kerja keras yang kuat dari seorang Hajita Miki, Piko dapat berubah dan luluh, menjadi seorang lelaki yang menyayangi gadis yang ia cintai. Hanya 1 lagi pekerjaan yang harus diselesai kan oleh Miki, yakni membuat Piko menjadi orang yang tak lagi pendendam akan kenangan masa lalu.

* * *

><p><strong>Piko POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Semua menjadi gelap, semenjak ucapan Gumi tadi aku menjadi teringat akan masa lalu ku yang kelam.<p>

_**Flashback On**_(**Normal POV**)

"Dasar anak bodoh! Kau sama saja seperti ayah mu itu, tidak berguna! Cih! Kenapa kau tak mati saja?" ucap seorang wanita yang berumur 22 tahun pada Piko kecil.

Piko hanya dapat menangis saja.

"DASAR ANAK BODOH! TAK BERGUNA! MATI SAJA KAU!" setelah kejadian itu tak ada lagi yang Piko ingat. Semuanya menjadi gelap, hanya suara derap langkah seseorang yang semakin menjauh saja yang ia dengar dengan sayup-sayup.

_**Flashback Off**_

Piko kini terbaring lemas di lantai. Kepalanya terasa berat, ia pingsan.

"Cih, katakan padanya bahwa lebih baik ia berubah." Pesan Gumi pada Miki yang panik akan keadaan Piko, dan segera berlalu dari tempat itu.

"Piko!" Teriak Miki. Ia segera menyuruh anak buah Piko (yang juga merupakan anak buahnya, dikarenakan status hubungannya dengan Piko) untuk memanggil dokter kepercayaan dari Piko. Piko sendiri tak mungkin dibawa kerumah sakit dengan status 'buronan' yang paling dicari oleh polisi dunia. Entah apa yang Piko lakukan sehingga ia tak bisa dilacak oleh polisi dunia, bahkan markas nya sekalipun tak diketahui oleh orang-orang. Ia memang pintar dalam mencari tempat persembunyian. Namun tidak pada apartemen nya yang baru-baru ini berhasil dilacak oleh Neru.

* * *

><p><span>Tokyo, 274 02.03 PM

"APA? Bagaimana bisa?" Teriak seorang pria pada sang penelpon.

"Maaf Honne-sama, tapi memang begitu kejadiannya. Piko-sama jatuh pingsan setelah mendengar ucapan wanita itu." Ucap orang diseberang sana.

"Tck, baiklah. Kabari aku jika ada berita dan perkembangan lain. Kerjamu bagus Al." Sambungan telpon kemudian diputus.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Haku cemas.

"Hn? Piko pingsan, kata dokter ingatan masa lalunya kembali." Jawab Dell sembari pemijat pelipis nya.

"Apa Piko penderita amnesia?" Tanya Haku lagi.

"Tidak, ingatan masa lalunya kembali menghantuinya. Ingatan masa lalu tentang keluarga nya." Ucap Dell menjelaskan.

"Pasti berat untuk nya." Gumam Haku sembari menundukkan kepalanya, khawatir.

'Aku harap anak itu bisa mengubah semuanya.' Batin Dell.

Kini Len tengah mempersiapkan makan malam romantis mereka berdua di dalam hotel. Len menyiapkan sebuah kejutan untuk Rin. Ia berharap nantinya tak ada kejadian-kejadian aneh lagi untuk malam ini.

"Aduh Len, apakah aku sudah boleh membuka penutup mata ini?" keluh Rin dengan mata ditutup sebuah kain hitam. Kini Rin tengah duduk manis, dibalut dress abu-abu putih dengan corak zebra yang panjangnya diatas lutut dengan pita dibagian dadanya dan sebuah lambang kunci G ditengah pita tersebut. Ia juga memakai sebuah pita berwarna putih yang dikaitkan di rambut nya yang berkilauan itu. Serta aksesoris kalung dengan liontin sebuah permata hitam, dan sebuah gelang berwarna kuning. Ia terlihat kasual namun cantik. Sangat cocok dengan apa yang sedang Len kenakan saat ini.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi. Tidak bisa kah Rinny-ku ini bersabar sedikit?" Goda Len. Ia tengah mempersiapkan bunga untuk diberikan pada Rin nantinya. Len sendiri mengenakan sebuah kemeja putih dengan bagian bawah dibiarkan diluar celana hitam nya itu, dan dibalut dengan sebuah jas hitam yang hanya dikancingkan pada 1 kancing tengah nya saja. Ia juga memakai sebuah kalung berbentuk kunci bass ( Author : err..itu kalo saia main bass biasa ada lambang itu makanya saia bilang kunci bas. Lambangnya sih yg kea lambang Len gitu.). Ia terlihat sangat berandal namun terkesan menawan. Seperti seorang ketua genk mafia dengan kekasih nya.

"Baiklah." Turut Rin.

"Selesai! Nah sekarang ayo ikut aku." Ucap Len sembari mengandeng tangan Rin dan menuntun nya berjalan dengan mata tertutup kain hitam tersebut.

Len berjalan menuntun Rin ke sebuah meja makan didekat jendela dengan pemandangan diluar yang sangat indah.

Len membuka secara perlahan penutup mata yang dipakai oleh Rin. Awalnya pengelihatan Rin sedikit buram dikarenakan terlalu lama ditutup oleh penutup mata tersebut. Namun akhirnya ia dapat melihat dengan jelas.

"Kejutan." Bisik Len lembut, tepat saat Rin melihat kejutan yang diberikan oleh Len tersebut.

Rin segera menghadap Len yang ada dibelakangnya dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Disaat yang bersamaan Len memberikan bungan yang telah ia siapkan.

Rin sedikit terkejut akan hal-hal yang ia alami. Sebuah kejutan dari sang kekasih yang tak pernah ia pikirkan.

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Len.

"Sangat! Terima kasih." Jawab Rin yang segera memeluk Len dengan erat.

"Aku senang jika kau senang." Ucap Len sembari mengelus rambut blonde Rin.

Setelah beberapa lama Rin melepas pelukannya dari Len. Dengan sekali gerakan, Len sudah mencium Rin tepat di bibir nya. Kejadian itu terkesan romantis dengan latar belakang pemandangan malam kota New York, yang dihiasi dengan lampu-lampu disetiap sudut kota tersebut.

Seusai adegan ciuman tersebut, Len segera menggandeng Rin dan membawanya menuju meja makan tersebut. Terkesan jarak yang ditempuh sangat jauh, padahal hanya dengan 3 langkahan kaki mereka sudah sampain di meja makan. Len menyiapkan bangku yang akan diduduki oleh Rin. Setelah itu makan malam pun dimulai.

15 menit berlalu. Mereka sudah selesai dengan makan malam yang Len siapkan. Mereka mulai berbincang-bincang mengenai beberapa hal. Terkadang mereka tertawa, terkadang mereka serius. Hingga akhirnya ponsel Rin berdering.

"Moshi moshi?" Sapa Rin.

"_Berhati-hatilah. Setibanya di Jepang kau akan mendapat banyak kejadian._" Ucap orang diseberang sana. Suaranya berat, dan terkesan mistis.

Tut tut tut

Panggilan telepon diputus.

"E-eh?"

"Ada apa Rin?" Tanya Len khawatir.

"Eh? Tidak, hanya seseorang yang misterius menelpon ku agar aku berhati-hati saat tiba di Jepang nanti." Ucap Rin menjelaskan.

Len hanya menghela nafas. "Tak usah terlalu dipikirkan." Ucap Len sembari memegang kedua tangan Rin.

Tak lama ponsel Rin bergetar, menandakan ada email masuk.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Setelah telepon tadi, ponsel ku bergetar. 'Ah pasti email masuk' tebak ku. Aku segera melihat isi email tersebut.<p>

**To : Rin.K~Orange_Princess**

**From : NegiNegi_Power~Miku.H**

**Subject : Liburan?**

**Hai Rin, sedang apa? Dimana? Sama siapa? Gimana? Trus trus trus *plak***

**Hehehe, aku bercanda. Ngomong-ngomong loe gue end! **

**Eh maksud ku soal kejadian di hotel mu itu, lupakan saja ya..XD**

**Nah, aku mau memberitahukan untuk bersiap-siap mala mini..karna besok akan..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LIBURAN! Yey! Siapkan barang-barang mu ya!**

**Babaii, sampai ketemu besok ya. Oh iya, jam 6 pagi aku akan menjemputmu dan si pisang itu!**

**Selamat malam, jangan kangen yah~! :***

**-Salam cinta Miku-**

1 kata..**MUNTAH!**

Najis 7 turunan gue baca begituan. Idih, sejak kapan si Miku jadi melenceng begini? Susah kah dapetin si baka itu? Ke laut aja lo!

Aku hanya menatap horror ponsel ku itu. 'Apa salah dan dosa ku Kami-sama?' Runtuk ku dalam hati.

Aku segera membalas email tersebut dengan sepenuh hati. Namun jangan kira bahwa aku juga menyukainya. Dalam artian 'sepenuh hati' untuk kamus ku kepada Miku saat ini adalah, SEPENUH HATI AKU MUNTAH BEREMBER-EMBER PUNYA MBOK SUM!

**To : NegiNegi_Power~Miku.H**

**From : Rin.K~Orange_Princess**

**Subject : Re:Liburan?**

**Aku sedang mengetik balasan email untuk mu, diponsel, sama ponsel, rumit nulis ini untuk bocah narsis seperti mu. ==**

**Tak akan! Kau belum membayar ganti rugi tau! Ini hotel bukan rumah nenek lo si Oma Sumingkem! Yang kerjaan nya mingkem mulu gara-gara ga punya gigi.**

**Kau tak boros tempat kah mengetik email dengan titik yang berlebihan. Kalau kau pakai operator Esisa perkarakternya dihitung 1 rupiah. Boros! Tapi untungnya aku pakai XXL yang bukan turunan ke-8..ah senangnya aku begitu tahu bahwa aku bukan turunan ke-8! Ahh lupakan.**

**Baiklah baiklah. Kita akan kemana?**

**-KuKirimkanCintamuUntukBaKaito-**

SEND!

"Rin." Panggil Len. Aku segera menengok kearah nya.

"Ya?" Sahut ku.

"Kenapa kau memasang tampang jijik seperti itu saat melihat email?" Tanya Len.

"Ahh tidak, ini email dari Miku. Ngomong-ngomong kita bersiap-siap untuk liburan bersama mereka. Pukul 6 pagi besok mereka berdua akan menjemput kita." Ucap ku mengalihkan pembicaraan dari isi email menjijikan itu.

"Hmm? Baiklah." Ucap Len sembari membereskan meja makan ini.

_DRRTTTT_

'Pasti Miku' Tebak ku dalam hati.

**To : Rin.K~Orange_Princess**

**From : NegiNegi_Power~Miku.H**

**Subject : Re:Re:Liburan?**

**Bukan itu maksudku! Ahh lupakan! .**

**Kenapa kau membawa-bawa nama nenek tercinta ku itu? T^T**

**Aku pakai operator Mentalari dari Indosesat. Disini sinyal nya lumayan loh! Terus juga internetan nya ada paket-paketnya! Pokoknya top banget pake Mentalari! Sebenernya terkadang aku pake Teri yang gak kea tebak-tebak buah manggis gitu deh. Soalnya Teri kan ada produk baru, yaitu PakeTeri. Lumayan juga sih. Terus kalo si Baka itu dia pake Eksis, GSM yang blak-blakan itu. Katanya waktu itu dia dapet dari bapak-bapak yang ada upil nya. Keren banget deh pokoknya! Ehh? Kenapa jadi ngomongin ini?**

**Ga tau..XD *nyengirkuda***

**Soalnya aku juga tidak menanyakan hal itu. Sudah ya Rin, aku mau tidur dulu. Si Baka itu sudah treak-treak menyuruhku tidur..==**

**-TakUsahTerimaKasih-**

Miku itu nenek moyangnya punya counter hape yah? Kok tahu berbagai macam produk operator sih? Aku aja cuma tahu gara-gara iklan nya banyak tayang di tipi. Apa lagi yang Esisa, itu kan bisa pesbuk-an. Tapi di pesbuk ada tulisan 'HAPE ESISA'. Malu-maluin. Eh ngomong-ngomong, apa maksud nya dengan 'Si Baka itu sudah treak-treak menyuruhku tidur'?

Ah dari pada memikirkan itu lebih baik aku segera tidur. Besok pagi aku harus sudah bangun sebelum kedua manusia ciptaan Tuhan yang paling sexeh itu tak berisik.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

* * *

><p><span>New York, 274 08.23 PM

"Uhh..Ohok ohok.."

"Eh? Piko? Kau sudah merasa sehat?" Tanya Miki khawatir.

"Ke..pa..la..ku sedi..kit..pusin..g" ucap Piko tertatih-tatih.

"Istirahatlah. Jangan banyak bergerak dulu." Ucap Miki.

"Aku tak a..apa..uhuk uhuk.." Sanggah Piko.

"Apa nya yang tak apa? Istirahat dulu aku akan membuatkan mu makanan." Omel Miki yang segera berlalu menuju dapur apartemen mereka. Eh? Apa saya sebagai author lupa mengatakan (err..menulis) bahwa mereka sedang ada di apartemen? Baiklah, setelah diperiksa oleh dokter Piko disuruh beristirahat di apartemen untuk beberapa waktu. Maka Miki meminta pertolongan Taya untuk mengantarkan dirinya dan Piko ke apartemen. Dan sekarang, inilah mereka!

25 menit kemudian Miki datang dengan membawa semangkuk bubur dan segelas teh hangat untuk Piko. Ia segera duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, disamping Piko. Ia menaruh makanan yang ia bawa itu di meja lampu di dekat tempat tidur dan membantu Piko untuk duduk dan menyandarkan dirinya.

"Hati-hati." Ucap Miki.

Saat posisi duduk Piko sudah nyaman, Miki mulai memberi Piko teh dan menyuapi nya bubur yang telah disiapkan. Suasana hening menyelimuti mereka berdua, yang terdengar hanyalah suara piring yang sesekali berbenturan dengan sendok _stainless steel_. Hingga akhirnya Piko selesai makan dan Miki membawa semua nya ke dapur untuk dibersihkan.

Saat Miki balik dari dapur ke kamar mereka (Author : ya, mereka satu kamar. Ada pemikiran lain mengenai hal ini? Untuk alur negatif silahkan pikirkan sendiri. Sedangkan alur positif ikuti cerita ini. XD) ia mendapati Piko tengah memegangi kepalanya dan wajahnya memucat.

"PIKO!" Miki yang khawatir segera mengambil gerakan cepat untuk memberi Piko obat dari dokter.

"Istirahatlah, jangan berfikir yang macam-macam dulu." Ucap Miki memberi nasihat.

Piko hanya mengangguk lemah. "Apa Dell tahu mengenai hal ini?" Tanya Piko dengan suara yang sangat kecil menyerupai gumaman.

Miki hanya mengangguk memberi jawaban 'Ya'.

* * *

><p><span>New York, 284 05.25 AM

"Huaammss…"

"Nee? Jam berapa sekarang?" Gumam Rin. Ia segera melihat jam digital yang berada di meja lampu disamping ranjang.

"Yooshh..mandi dulu." Ucap Rin semangat. Ia segera bangkit dan mengambil baju. Namun karna kelalaian nya ia malah tersandung. Karena lampu kamar dimatikan dan hanya ada lampu tidur saja yang penerangannya tak mencukupi.

Secara spontan Rin menutup kedua matanya. Namun setelah beberapa lama ia tak merasakan apa pun, tak merasakan sakit ketika jatuh, atau merasa terbentur. Perlahan ia membuka matanya.

Ia tak terjatuh melainkan masih berdiri tegap dengan seseorang menahan tangannya dan merangkul pinggangnya agar tak terjatuh.

"E-eh? Len?" Tanya Rin memastikan.

"Perhatikan langkah mu." Ucap Len sembari melepas Rin.

"U-uh! Iya iya!" Balas Rin sebal.

"Miku dan Kaito sudah menunggu diluar." Ucap Len.

"APA? BUKANKAH IA BILANG JAM 6?" Tanya Rin kaget.

"Entahlah, mereka datang lebih cepat dan menumpang sarapan disini." Jawab Len tenang.

"Ah, baiklah aku mandi dulu." Rin segera berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Sementara Rin mandi, Len menyiapkan sarapan terlebih dahulu. Sedangkan 2 orang bodoh yang pagi-pagi sudah datang, hanya menonton televisi.

15 menit kemudian..

"Nee~ Pagi Rinny~" Sapa Miku saat Rin sudah selesai mandi dan berpakaian.

"Yaya, pagi." Jawab Rin asal-asalan. "Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kalian berdua datang jam segini?" Tanya Rin.

"Err..hehe..kami hanya mau numpang sarapan. Habisnya si tosca ini tak bisa memasak, jadi dia mempunyai ide untuk ke sini sarapan bersama." Jawab Kaito dengan sejujur mungkin. Alhasil jawaban nya itu memperoleh nilai tambah pada kakinya. Memar dan cenat-cenut~

"Ohh..kalian tinggal 1 hotel ya? Sejak kapan? Apa kalian sudah melakukan macam-macam? Hayo kawab dengan jujur!" Tanya Len iseng dari dapur.

Miku hanya ber-blushing ria. "E-eh? Err..itu sejak-" "Sejak kemarin, Miku tiba-tiba mendobrak pintu hotel ku dengan barang-barang milik nya dan seenaknya tinggal di hotel ku." Potong Kaito.

"Lalu~?" Tanya Rin dengan tampang jahil.

"Err…be-" "Macam-macam? Ahh tidak juga. Si negi inilah yang melakukan macam-macam pada ku. Aku disuruh menyetrika pakaiannya, memasak untuknya, dan pekerjaan babu lainnya. Kalau aku tak kerjakan…hiks hiks..dia akan menyiksa ku habis-habisan." Jawab Kaito yang teramat-sangat jujur, ia juga terharu menjawab dengan kata-kata terakhir.

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Err…be-" "Macam-macam? Ahh tidak juga. Si negi inilah yang melakukan macam-macam pada ku. Aku disuruh menyetrika pakaiannya, memasak untuknya, dan pekerjaan babu lainnya. Kalau aku tak kerjakan…hiks hiks..dia akan menyiksa ku habis-habisan." Malangnya kau Kaito~.<p>

Untungnya Rin tak pernah seperti itu terhadapku~. Rin itu orangnya baik, pengertian, setia, dan lucu. Ah, pokoknya Rin itu perfect deh!

Aku segera menaruh hidangan yang sudah ku masak di meja makan. Kemudian aku berjalan ke ruang utama tempat mereka semua berkumpul, dengan hiburan terbaru yakni KDHT yang dilakukan oleh Miku terhadap Kaito. Rin hanya bisa bengong melihat mereka semua. Eh? Kalian bertanya apa itu KDHT? Baiklah, KDHT merupakan singkatan dari Kekerasan Dalam Hotel Tetangga. Tadinya aku ingin memilih KDRT yakni Kekerasan Dalam Rumah Tetangga, namun ini kan hotel.

Aku segera merangkul pinggang langsing Rin yang tengah berdiri. Rin yang tadinya hanya bengong melihat pertempuran 2 orang bodoh ciptaan Tuhan yang paling bodoh, sekarang nampak nya kaget.

"E-eh?"

"Makanya, jangan bengong." Ucap ku sembari mencium pipinya. Sekilas ia memerah, ia nampak imut dan lucu dengan wajah merah seperti itu.

Rin hanya mengangguk meng-iya-kan perkataan ku.

"Ayo, sarapan sudah siap. Biarkan saja mereka." Aku segera menggandeng Rin dan berjalan kearah ruang makan.

Kami pun makan dengan tenang, yah walaupun ada suara-suara gaib dari ruang utama. Tiba-tiba hening, tak ada suara pertengkaran mereka lagi.

BRUK

BRUK

BRUK

"GAJAH LEPAS!" Teriak Kaito. Ia berlari kesini, diikuti dengan Miku yang mengejarnya.

PRAK!

Kasian~. Kau tanya kenapa? Itu karena Kaito diinjak habis-habisan oleh Miku.

"Ingin tulang kuat? Minum CGR." Ucap ku layaknya iklan-iklan di televisi.

Rin hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat ini semua. Tiba-tiba ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Mau apa dia?

"**KALIAN MAU IKUT SARAPAN ATAU TIDAK? JANGAN MEMBUAT KERIBUTAN DISINI!**" Spontan aku menutup telingaku dengan teriakan Rin tersebut.

Dia memang penyanyi berbakat. Namun aku tak tahu kalau-kalau bakatnya setinggi ini. Suara teriakan nya melebihi suara teriakan Miku dalam lagunya yang berjudul 'World is Mine'.

Setelah insiden teriakan Rin tersebut, Miku dan Kaito hening dan mulai bergabung untuk sarapan dengan aku dan Rin.

"Wawawawawaw! Baru kali ini aku bisa teriak seenergik tadi." Ucap Rin girang. Apa? Ku kira dia akan marah.

Miku dan Kaito saling bertatapan. Kemudian instingku mengatakan bahwa aku harus menutup telinga ku. "**RIIINNNN!**" Teriak mereka berdua dengan suara falles.

"Hmm? Ada apa?" Tanya Rin santai, seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Kau.." Ucap Miku geram.

"" Lanjut nya dengan kata-kata yang tak dapat dimengerti manusia normal.

"Maaf Miku, aku tak mengerti kata-kata mu. Dalam lagumu yang berjudul 'The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku' saja aku tak mengerti kau mengucapkan apa." Ujar Rin.

"Ahh..aku jadi teringat sesuatu." Ucap Miku lesu.

"Apa itu?" tanya ku penasaran.

"Jadi waktu itu.."

_**Flashback on **_**(Normal POV)**

"Miku..kamu akan menjadi orang yang blak-blakan dengan perkataan yang tak dapat dimengerti manusia manapun." Ucap seorang bapak-bapak tua saat Miku masih berumur 5 tahun.

"djlsdjkladjkalsdjkslajdklajd" Ucap Miku dengan perkataan tak jelas.

"HAH? APA? TIDAK MUNGKIN!" bapak-bapak itu segera menghilang.

_**Flashback off **_**(Len POV again)**

"Ohh.." kami hanya ber-ohh ria. Namun tidak pada Kaito yang asik dengan dunia kulinernya itu.

"HAOCE!" Teriak Kaito tiba-tiba. Alhasil ia dihadiahi piring cantik oleh Miku.

"Hah, sudahlah. Kalian ribut terus. Sekarang kita pergi ayo." Ucap ku menengahi perkelahian mereka yang sepanjang jalan kenangan mereka 'kan slalu bersama selamanya~ ahh..co cwit~

"Eh iya, tujuan liburan kita kemana?" tanya Rin.

"Ke puri milik ku. Letaknya sih di dekat pantai, jadi sangat menyenangkan jika liburan disana." Ucap Kaito.

"Ahh iya, disini sedang musim panas ya." Ucap ku. Aku baru ingat bahwa sekarang sedang musim panas di Amerika. (Author : ngasal ngasal ngasal~)

"Yap, kau benar Len. Sekarang ayo." Ajak Kaito. Aku segera membawa koperku dan Rin. Aku tak ingin Rin kesusahan dengan membawa kopernya sendiri.

"Oh iya Kaito, sampai kapan kita berlibur disana?" Tanya ku pada Kaito.

"Hmm..kira-kira hingga liburan kalian berakhir, jadi hari ini kalian berdua checkout saja dari hotel. Sama seperti ku dan Miku." Jawab Kaito yang entah sejak kapan otaknya menjadi benar.

Aku segera ke meja resepsionis untuk checkout dari hotel ini. Kaito dan Miku sudah berada dalam mobil milik Kaito duluan. Sedangkan Rin setia berada disamping ku.

Setelah selesai aku dan Rin segera menyusul Kaito dan Miku. Rin menarik kopernya sendiri karna ia tak mau merepotkan ku. Dengan begitu 1 tangan ku bebas, dan daripada menganggur lebih baik ku pakai untuk merangkul pinggang Rin. Entah kenapa aku lebih suka merangkul pinggangnya, mungkin karena ukuran pinggangnya yang pas dengan rangkulanku? Entahlah.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Mobil yang ditumpangi oleh Kaito, Miku, Rin dan Len segera melesat ketempat tujuan. Kaito menyupir mobil tersebut, dengan Miku duduk disampingnya. Sedangkan Rin dan Len duduk dibangku belakang.<p>

Baru setengah jam perjalanan dimulai Miku sudah merengek bosan. "Hei Kaito, ku nyalakan televisi dimobilmu ini saja ya." Ucap Miku meminta izin pada Kaito.

"Ya, terserah mu saja." Jawab Kaito yang sedang fokus pada jalanan.

Televisi di mobil Kaito pun dihidupkan Miku sebagai alat penghilang rasa bosan. Kalian bertanya kenapa bisa? Kaito itu seorang presiden direktur perusahaan eskrim. Wajar saja ia dapat memiliki mobil mewah seperti itu.

Dikarenakan Miku senang dengan gossip-gosip selebriti, jadi ia menyetel acara 'Kasak-kusuk selebriti' acara kesukaan nya di Jepang.

"Akhir-akhir ini banyak selebritis negara kita yang pergi ke negara lain bersama kekasihnya. Seperti Hatsune Miku dan Kaito Shion, serta Kagamine Rin dan Kagami Len. Dan beberapa petinggi negara lainnya. Untuk kasus pertama, Hatsune Miku dan Kaito Shion pergi beberapa hari lalu bersama-sama. Keberadaan mereka diketahui oleh salah satu wartawan yang berada di bandara. Dikabarkan mereka pergi berasama untuk menikah disuatu negara. Lalu selanjutnya artis yang semenjak beberapa hari lalu belum diketahi keberadaan nya, menurut para wartawan ia diduga hamil atas perlakuan dari sang kekasih, Kagami Len. Dan dikabarkan juga mereka menjalani pernikahan diluar negeri, sama seperti Hatsune Miku dan Kaito Shion. Lalu juga kepala kepolisian Jepang Hatsune Mikuo yang merupakan sepupu dari Hatsune Miku, pergi bersama Akita Neru sang kekasih bersamaan dengan keberangkatan sang sepupu keluar negeri. Entah apa yang terjadi pada beberapa artis dan petinggi negara ternama ini, namun untuk berita dari kedua artis yang tengah naik daun, Kagamine Rin dan Kagami Len akan dikonvirmasi minggu depan atas pemberitahuan dari manager Kagamine Rin. Sekian berita untuk hari ini. Saya-" televisi dimatikan oleh Miku yang tengah geram.

"KURANG AJAR!" Teriak Rin dan Miku berbarengan.

"Apa-apaan berita itu? Aku tidak hamil!" Bantah Rin.

"Dan apa pula berita itu? Aku tidak menikah!" Lanjut Miku.

Rin serta Miku segera mengambil ponsel mereka dan menelpon manager masing-masing.

"Halo manager! Apa-apaan berita itu? Aku tidak hamil! Segera klarifikasi berita itu! Dan kembalikan nama baik ku!" Oceh Rin pada sang manager.

"Apa-apaan berita yang disiarkan itu? Aku tidak keluar negeri untuk menikah! Bahkan untuk umur saja aku belum cukup untuk menikah! Tuntut acara tersebut aku tak mau tahu!" Omel Miku.

"SIALAN!" teriak kedua nya.

"Rin, jangan terlalu ditanggapi berita itu. Aku tahu kau geram, tapi anggap saja itu hanya angin yang berlalu." Ucap Len menyabarkan Rin.

"Ta-tapi Len-" "Tak apa, tak usah dipikirkan. Toh sekarang kita sedang berlibur. Sepulang dari liburan ini kita akan mengklarifikasi semuanya." Potong Len. Ia segera merangkul Rin untuk menenangkannya.

"Kau juga Miku." Ucap Kaito.

"Tapi tapi tapi tapi.." Kaito segera menepuk pelan kepala Miku dan mengelus nya. "Tak usah dipikirkan. Sepulang dari sini kita akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Rin dan Len." Ucap Kaito.

"Ehm, bagaimana jika kita adakan konferensi pers bersama-sama. Agar semuanya tak menjadi rumit dan ada saksi dalam kasus 1 sama lain." Usul Len.

"Ya, ide mu bagus juga. Baiklah sekarang kita nikmati dulu liburan kita." Tanggap Kaito.

"Ah iya, Kaito apakah jarak ke puri mu itu jauh?" Tanya Rin.

"Yah, lumayan jauh. Kita pergi pagi akan sampai di sore hari." Jawab Kaito.

"APA?" Teriak Miku.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Len.

"Terlalu lama." Jawab Miku lesu.

Rin segera mengeluarkan beberapa barang elektronik dari dalam tas nya. Ada tablet, ipad (Author : kebetulan Rin itu orang kaya, jadi ia beli semuanya.), laptop, headset yang sudah ada micnya, dan speaker musik. Maklum saja, Rin itu pecinta musik, jadi ia membawa semuanya.

Miku yang melihat semua barang-barang Rin langsung berbinar-binar. "Nee~ Rinny~ bawaan mu banyak sekali." Ucap Miku.

"Untuk mendapatkan informasi lebih aku membutuhkan semua ini. Dan untuk mendapatkan musik aku membawa beberapa peralatan juga." Balas Rin.

"Aku pinjam ipad mu dong." Pinta Miku.

"Baiklah, asal tak kau rusakan!" Ancam Rin. Ia ragu terhadap keahlian Miku dalam bidang teknologi dan elektronik.

"Tenanglah~ aku mau membaca novel~" Ucap Miku girang.

Rin hanya menghela nafas saja. Sementara Len sibuk berkutat dengan laptop Rin. Dan Rin sendiri hanya memainkan tablet kesayangannya. Ia sedang menjelajah dunia maya, ia sering melihat beberapa perkembangan fashion dalam tablet nya itu. Barang-barang dan aksesoris Rin sendiri ia beli dari dunia maya. Tak heran ia selalu tampil modis dalam setiap suasana.

* * *

><p><span>New York, 284 08.00 AM

Kira-kira sudah 3 jam waktu berlalu, namun perjalanan masih sangat jauh. Baru seperempat jalan ditempuh untuk sampai ke tempat tujuan. Rin tertidur dipundak Len. Sedangkan Len sendiri sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dengan laptop Rin. Miku masih asik berkutat dengan ipad Rin. Dan Kaito nampak serius menyupir.

"Hei Kaito, kira-kira berapa jam lagi kita sampai?" Tanya Len.

"Hmm..kira-kira pukul 4 sore nanti kita sudah bisa sampai." Terka Kaito.

"Nee~? Pukul 4 sore? Itu masih lama. Hufftt." Ucap Miku sembari menghela nafas panjang.

"Bersabarlah. Nanti saat sampai disana kalian bisa bermain sepuasnya." Seru Kaito.

"Baiklah baiklah. Lanjutkan pekerjaan menyupir mu." Ucap Miku memerintah, layaknya ia tuan putri dan Kaito supir pribadinya.

"Kau pikir aku supir mu?" Ujar Kaito.

"Begitulah~" Balas Miku enteng.

"Cih, dasar nenek-nenek negi!"

"Apa kau bilang? Dasar pedagang eskrim!"

"Hei! Coba lihat rambut mu itu tukang sapu!"

"Perhatikan tampang bodoh mu itu bodoh!"

"SUDAH-SUDAH! Rin sedang tidur, Kaito kau menyupir kan? Perhatikan jalanan. Dan Miku jangan membuat keributan." Ucap Len menengahi.

"Errmm? Len? Ada apa?" Tanya Rin yang baru saja terbangun akibat keributan kecil tadi.

Len segera mengelus rambut Rin dengan lembut dan berkata, "Tak apa, tidurlah lagi." Ucap nya.

"Ehemm ehemm..tenggorokan ku rasanya kering yah..ehem.." Goda Miku.

"Ini, makan eskrim ini agar tenggorokan mu tidak kering." Ucap Kaito sembari menyodorkan 1 cup eskrim kepada Miku.

"Bodoh!" Gumam Miku, kemudian ia mengambil eskrim itu dan dengan penuh perasaan melahap nya.

"Dasar tsundere." Ucap Rin, Len, dan Kaito berbarengan.

"APA KALIAN BILANG?" Teriak Miku.

"Tidak, tadi ada orang kere." Ucap Rin.

"Ada orang jualan pare." Ucap Len.

"Kau tsundere." Ucap Kaito enteng.

Rin dan Len hanya dapat pasrah dengan nasip Kaito yang blak-blakan karena memakai operator Eksis, sang GSM yang blak-blakan.

"Kau…kalau saja kau tidak sedang menyetir, kubunuh kau sekarang juga!" Ucap Miku dengan aura dark disekeliling nya.

"Santet saja~" Usul suara gaib. Sebenarnya itu suara Rin, namun bagi Miku itu sebuah suara pembawa ide dan berkah.

"Baiklah, ku santet online saja dia!" Gumam Miku.

"Kalau kau santet aku, sama saja dengan kau menjadi perawat tua selamanya." Ucap Kaito.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Rin.

"Kan Miku bakal kawin cama akyyuuhh~" (Author : saia sebagai author mewakili chara-chara yang lain untuk muntah. Muntah berjamaah mulai! HOOEEEKKK!) ucap Kaito dengan PeDe nya.

Miku hanya dapat bersemu merah. Bukan, bukan karena malu atau apa, melainkan karena tak dapat menahan emosi nya lagi.

"BAKAITO!" Teriak Miku dengan suara tercemprengnya yang dapat membelah laut dan membelah hati Kaito. (R.I.P Author Kuro atas pembunuhan yang terjadi oleh geplakan negi besi.)

"Miku bisa tidak kau tak berisik?" Omel Len.

"Nee? Kenapa Lenny?" Tanya Rin.

Len hanya menghela nafas. "Tak apa." Ucap Len sembari mengelus pipi Rin dan tersenyum.

"Ehem ehem..ama Rin aja baek lo! Ama gue jahatnya naujubileh ampe turunan ke 8 jadi kaya." Ucap Miku.

"Tapi kalau aku kan Miku celalu celamanya~" Stiker merah dengan bonus cenat cenut menempel di pipi kanan Kaito. (Author : ini kan diluar negeri jadi nyetirnya di sebelah kiri bukan kanan, jadi klo di geplak yang kedapetan pipi kanan~)

Kaito pun segera diam dengan mata serius, dan sama sekali tak mau berbicara apapun. Hal itu membuat Miku cemas dan khawatir. Namun dengan rasa gengsi yang berlebihan, Miku berusaha tak memperdulikannya.

Sementara dibangku depan penuh dengan aura menyedih kan. Dibangku balakang tempat Rin dan Len, penuh dengan aura suka cita. Mereka sedang asik dengan dunia musik mereka. Bernyanyi bersama, dan membuat lagu bersama-sama. Dikarenakan 3 lagu yang masih belum sempat Rin buat.

"Baiklah, 3 lagu selanjutnya berarti lagu Magnet, Neri's Starry Sky, dan Suki Kirai." Ucap Len.

"Yap!" Ucap Rin menyetujui.

"Nee~ Rin Len setelah album kalian selesai dirilis kita buat album bersama-sama yah!" Seru Miku dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Tidak." Ucap Rin dan Len berbarengan.

"Hee? Kenapa?" Tanya Miku.

"Kau tidak professional." Ucap Len.

"Kau pengacau." Tambah Rin.

"Aku professional kok! Dan aku bukan pengacau. Jadi..mau yah yah yah yah?" Pinta iku dengan puppy eyes andalannya.

Rin dan Len hanya bisa menghela nafas saja. "Baiklah." Ucap mereka pasrah.

"Yey! Jadi lagu apa?" Tanya Miku.

"Entah lah, aku tak mau lagu yang memisahkan diriku dan Rin, dan aku tak mau lagu yang mengatakan bahwa Rin bukan jodohku melainkan kau." Jawab Len memberi kriteria khusus untuk lagu mereka bertiga.

"Iya iya!" Ucap Miku menyanggupi.

"Tak usah dipikirkan dulu, toh itu masih lama. Album kami dirilis 1 bulan nya. Dan rekaman saja belum." Ujar Rin.

"Ya, benar apa yang dikatakan Rin." Ucap Len mengiakan perkataan Rin.

"Lama sekali! Ah tidak jadi deh!" Seru Miku.

"Kau berduet saja dengan sebelah mu itu." Usul Rin.

"Ide bagus Rinny~" Seru Len.

"Diam! Berisik kalian!" Teriak Miku, sedangkan Kaito hanya diam menyetir seperti tak terjadi apa-apa.

Rin dan Len hanya cekikikan saja dengan tingkah tsundere Miku.

"Kita isi bensin dulu." Ucap Kaito.

"Baiklah."

Setelah bensin merasa cukup, perjalanan dilanjutkan.

"Hei Kaito, nanti kalau ada restoran kita kesana dulu ya. Aku lapar." Ucap Miku.

"Hah? Kau sudah lapar jam segini?" Tanya Rin.

"Tadi itu sarapannya kurang untuk ku." Ucap Miku nyengir.

"Baiklah baiklah." Ucap Kaito.

"Hmm, menurut tablet Rin 160 meter lagi ada restoran." Ucap Len.

"BAGUS!" Seru Miku.

"Eh? 160 meter? Itu restoran milik Kaiko." Seru Kaito tiba-tiba.

"Kaiko? Siapa?" Tanya Miku penasaran.

"Miku cemburu ya~" Goda Rin.

"Ti-tidak! Siapa bilang?" Sanggah Miku.

"Tapi muka mu memerah." Goda Len.

Kaito hanya mengeluarkan sebuah seringai. "Dia perempuan yang paling ku sayangi." Ucap Kaito bermaksud membuat Miku cemburu.

'Eh? Jadi dia sudah memiliki pacar?' Batin Miku.

"Ciee Kaito~ Miku cemburu tuh~" Goda Rin makin menjadi-jadi.

"Haha, nah sebentar lagi kita sampai di restorannya." Tanggap Kaito.

Didepan sudah ada sebuah plang bertuliskan 'Blue Restorant'. Kaito segera mencari parkiran untuk memarkirkan mobilnya.

Saat mereka sedang mencari meja kosong untuk 4 orang, tiba-tiba seorang perempuan berambut biru memeluk Kaito dari belakang.

"Kaito!" Seru perempuan itu.

'Dia..'

* * *

><p><strong>~TBC~<strong>

* * *

><p>Author Kuro : Hai Minna~ gomen ne Kuro baru apdet. Gomen gomen gomen *sembah sujud ama readers*<p>

Nah sebagai gantinya, tanggal 2 kemarin dari pagi sampai jam 4 WIB Kuro nulis kilat. Berhubung juga internet lagi ga konek gra" provider sialan dari tanggal 2. (Dan ini baru konek makanya baru bisa Kuro publish). Kalo mo marah" mending marahin pihak spidi di wilayahku yg ngebuat jaringan inet di wilayah ku ga mo konek..==

Jadi untuk mengisi waktu senggang Kuro (sebenernya Kuro banya PR..== tp susah semua..*nyengirkuda*) jadi Kuro nulis ini. Nah ini special chap terpanjang yang pernah Kuro buat. 6000an words. Sebenernya atas request dari **Fumika Mika** 5000 words, tapi untuk **Chiao-chan Kumikawa** yang nagih THR jadi ku tulis aja 6000 words (dari disclaimer ampe akir cerita sebelum tbc).

Oh iya, mohon maaf yah klo Kuro punya salah selama di FFn ini. Selamat hari raya idul fitri (walo dah lewat) bagi yang merayakan. Ngomong" buat yang ngerayain bagi THR dong~ #digebuk

**Fumika Mika** : Iya..XD

Kemungkinan sih bakal banyak pair yang muncul disini.

Sejak dia pake GSM yang blak-blakan *plak*

Hmm..request rate M ga ada..tp mungkin beberapa pikiran nakal dari beberapa readers yang mengarah soal M ada dari cerita ini. Soalnya setiap pair itu kebanyakan tidur 1 ranjang.

anda bantu pakai doa saya bantu pake toa #digaplok

iya, makasih buat dukungannya

dan inilah persembahan dari request Mika-chan~

**Kurovi Kagamine** : xD yapp..inilah sekarang chap 14..

dukun online..*plak* emang mau melet sapa~?

hyyaa..baguslah disukain di bagian humornya..XD ku kira bakal sepi krik krik gmn gitu

yapp..dan chap ini juga ku masukin humor yang moga" ga garing kremes gmn gitu..*duak*

makasih..^^..ini chap 14 nya~

Author Kuro : Wehehe, makasih banyak buat yang udah nge-ripiu~

Dan beberapa request dari reviewers selalu Kuro sanggupi sesuai dengan kesanggupan Kuro sendiri. Dan mulai dari chap ini, Kuro resmikan setiap reviewers bisa nge-request apa pun buat CL yang pastinya masuk di akal dong ya.

Yoosshh, Kuro ga mau banyak omong deh..yang penting..

**~REVIEW~**

* * *

><p>Author Kuro : ahh akirnya konek juga..mo apdet ah~<p>

*liat ripiu jadi 40* inner : eh ada 1 ripiu lagi? padahal ini dah 2 minggu lebih..tp gpp..Kuro trima dengan senang hati~

**Rein Yuujiro** : Nee gpp~ yang penting masih ripiu~

haha, dia dibantuin dukun kramat jati (itu bukannya nama bis?)

okehh..ini apdetannya~

Author Kuro : yoosshh...**RIPIU****RIPIU****RIPIU****RIPIU****RIPIU****RIPIU****RIPIU~**

sekalian cek-in typo(s) yg ada..xD

aku males ngecek sebanyak itu, ngeliat tulisan berentet kea gitu eneg..ma'acih~

**PIUPIUPIU~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton**

Genre : Romance/Drama

Rated : T

**Celebrity Love © Kuro 'Kumi' Mikan || Kuro**

Summary : Kagamine Rin seorang artis yang tengah naik daun digossipkan oleh seorang artis yang juga sedang naik daun, bagaimana kelanjutan nya? Mind to RnR?

* * *

><p>'Dia..'<p>

"E-eh? Kaiko!" Ucap Kaito segera melihat perempuan yang memeluknya itu.

"Nee~ Kaito sombong ya sekarang~" Goda Kaiko.

"Ehm ehm..Miku, Len kita cari meja dulu yuk." Ucap Rin segera menarik tangan kedua orang tersebut.

"Eh? Rin, Len, Miku kenalkan ini Kaiko." Ujar Kaito mengenalkan mereka bertiga kepada Kaiko.

Rin, Len, dan Miku yang tadi sudah berbalik badan, kini harus menghadap dua orang berambut biru tersebut.

Rin tersenyum pada Kaiko, " Salam kenal, saya Kagamine Rin, ini Hatsune Miku, dan ini Kagami Len." Ucap Rin.

"Salam kenal Rin-chan, Len-kun, Miku-chan, aku Kaiko Shion."

'Eh? Apa? Shion?' Batin Miku.

"Kaiko ini adik yang paling kusayangi." Ucap Kaito membenarkan perkara kesalah pahaman yang secara tidak langsung terjadi.

"Nee~ Miku-chan itu yang sering digosipkan dengan nii-chan ya? Kalian cocok loh~" goda Kaiko.

"E-eh, tidak kok. Itu hanya gossip." Ucap Miku malu-malu.

"Dasar tsundere." Ucap dua blondie disamping Miku. Alhasil mereka jadi sasaran ke-tsundere-an Miku.

Kaiko hanya tertawa kecil melihat orang-orang yang merupakan teman kakak nya itu.

"Nee? Kaito mau makan disini?" Tanya Kaiko.

Kaito hanya menghela nafas. "Setidaknya panggil aku dengan sebutan 'nii-san'." Gerutunya.

"Pfftt, habis tampang mu terlalu bodoh sih. Tak cocok ku panggil 'nii-san'." Balas Kaiko.

"Pffttt..hahahahahahaha..bodoh….hahahahahaha..kau memang bodoh sih..hahahahaha…aduhh..hahahahaha.." Tawa Miku mendengar ucapan Kaiko tersebut. Sementara Rin dan Len hanya ber-sweatdrop ria.

"Berhentilah tertawa." Ucap Kaito pelan.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..ADUHH PERUT KU SAKIT..HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"Berhentilah tertawa." Ucap Kaito lagi.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Kaito hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menyuruh Rin, Len, dan Kaiko untuk meninggalkan Miku yang asik dengan dunia tawanya.

15 menit kemudian..

"E-eh? Mana yang lain?" Tanya Miku celingak-celinguk.

"Hei Miku!" seseorang menepuk bahu Miku.

"KYYAAAAA!"

"INI AKU RIN!" Teriak Rin, yang tadi menepuk bahu Miku.

"Ahh, kau ini mengagetkan ku saja!"

"Ayo makan!"

* * *

><p>"Kau sudah tak apa?" Tanya Miki khawatir.<p>

"Tak apa, lagi pula itu bukan penyakit serius." Jawab Piko yang sudah bersiap ke markas.

"Tapi.." "Sudahlah." Potong Piko sembari membelai lembut rambut Miki.

Miki hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mengangguk.

"Tapi aku ikut!" Seru Miki.

"Terserah kau saja." Tanggap Piko.

Miki segera mengambil tas nya.

_DRTTT DRTTT_

"Halo?" Sapa Miki pada si penelpon.

"_Ah Miki, ini aku Haku. Bagaimana keadaan Piko? Apakah sudah baikan?_" Tanya Haku.

"Entahlah, ia sudah bersiap ke markas. Oh iya Haku-nee, apakah Haku-nee dan Dell-nii akan ke sini?" Tanya Miki.

"_Sepertinya dalam waktu dekat ini kami tak bisa kesana. Aku dan Dell sedang mempersiapkan rencana pernikahan kami._"

"Eh? Cepat sekalian kalian akan menikah?"

"_Entahlah, ini permintaan Dell._"

"Apakah Dell-nii sudah melamar~?" Goda Miki.

"_Err..sepertinya kau masih banyak pekerjaan. Lanjutkan obrolan ini kapan-kapan ya!" _

Sambungan telpon diputus..

* * *

><p><strong>Haku POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Apakah Dell-nii sudah melamar~?<em>" Goda Miki pada ku disambungan telepon.

"Err..sepertinya kau masih banyak pekerjaan. Lanjutkan obrolan ini kapan-kapan ya!_" _ Ucap ku mengakhiri pembicaraan kami. Wajah ku terasa panas. Beruntung disini tak ada siapa-siapa.

Seketika aku merasakan ada yang menepuk puncak kepala ku. Aku sedikit terkejut dibuatnya.

"Makan siang sudah siap. Makanlah." Ucap orang itu.

"D-Dell? Err..baiklah." Aku segera berjalan keluar dari ruang kerja Dell. Entah kenapa aku lebih suka menghabiskan waktu ku di ruang kerja ini.

Ehh? Apa kalian bertanya kenapa wajahku memerah tadi? Baiklah-baiklah. Aku akan bercerita.

_Flashback On_

Aku sedang berada di beranda lantai 2, rumah Dell. Semenjak kepulangan ku ke Jepang, aku tinggal di rumah Dell atas permintaan nya. Menikmati malam dengan rembulan bersinar terang dan bintang-bintang menghiasi langit malam.

"Disini dingin, pakailah ini." Ucap suara yang sangat familiar, sembari memakaikan ku sebuah jaket.

"Ehh Dell? Kau sudah pulang ternyata." Ucap ku agak kaget.

"Ya, hari ini semua pekerjaan selesai dengan cepat. Jadi aku bisa pulang lebih awal." Ujar Dell.

Aku hanya menggangguk sebagai tanda aku mengerti. Aku terus memperhatikan langit malam yang indah ini.

"Dulu, dikala aku kesepian, aku sering memperhatikan langit malam. Membayangkan bahwa susunan bintang menyerupai gambaran wajah mu." Ucap Dell tiba-tiba.

"Maaf, karna keegoisan ku kau jadi sendirian." Ucap ku sembari menundukan kepala.

"Aku akan memaafkan mu jika kau mau menerima ini." Dell berlutut dihadapan ku dengan menyodorkan sebuah kotak berwarna merah. Aku segera melihat kearah Dell. Mata ku menagkap benda yang Dell pegang itu. Hatiku berdebar, wajahku panas, bibirku kelu, mataku pun terbelalak hebat.

"Aishiteru Haku. Tak mungkin kan kau akan selamanya memakai cincin pertunangan itu? Tidakkah kau menginginkan sebuah cincin pinangan yang ku berikan khusus untuk mu?"

Aku hanya dapat menggigit bibir bawahku, menahan gejolak rasa yang ada didada ku. Sedikit demi sedikit aku menggerakkan tanganku. Arah tangan yang melawan dinginnya angin malam. Hingga saat-saat dimana tangan ku tepat didepan Dell. Tanda bahwa aku menerima lamaran pernikahan yang ditawarkan oleh Dell.

Jari manis kupun kini terhiasi dengan adanya sebuah cincin berlian cantik. Tanda bahwa diriku sudah memiliki dambaan hati serta pasangan hidup. Hingga ajal memisahkan sekalipun, kami tetap akan selalu bersama.

Sebuah tarikan dirasakan ku tepat saat pikiranku tengah berserakan. Aku bahagia, aku terharu, dan aku amat sangat bersyukur akan karunia yang ku miliki.

"Kita akan menikah beberapa bulan lagi." Bisik Dell tepat ditelinga ku, yang berada di dalam pelukannya.

"E-eh?" "Kau keberatan?" aku menggeleng pelan.

"Bagus." Dell mengusap pelan kepala ku.

_Flashback Off_

"..ku?..ku..HAKU!"

"E-eh? Iya?" aku menatap Dell yang sedari tadi memanggilku.

"Kau kenapa? Makanlah. Jangan hanya menatap makanan itu dengan tatapan mengerikan mu itu." Ucap Dell. Aku segera memukul pelan lengannya.

"Aww..kau ini kenapa?" Tanya Dell sembari merintih kesakitan.

"Ehh? Sakit kah? Bukankah aku memukulmu pelan sekali? Lagi pula kenapa kau mengatakan bahwa tatapan ku ini mengerikan!" omel ku pada Dell.

"Lalu apa yang harus ku katakan? Tatapan horror?" Balas Dell.

"Uhh! Terserah kau saja!"

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu menempel dipipi ku. "D-Dell?"

Ia mengusap pipi ku lembut. "Kau terlihat cantik jika tersenyum, bukan cemberut~"

Sekejap aku merasakan pipi ku memerah dibuatnya. "De-" seketika aku menyadari bibirku dibungkam oleh sesuatu. Ya, kalian tahu itu, dan aku terlalu malu untuk menjelaskannya.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Teto!" teriak seseorang kepada seorang gadis.<p>

"Hmm? Ya?" jawab Teto—gadis yang dipanggil tadi.

"Apa kau sudah mengetahu kondisi Piko?" Tanya seseorang itu.

"Eh? Piko? Entahlah, memang ada apa Gumi?"

"Kemarin ia pingsan karena suatu ucapan yang keluar dari mulut ku, dan hari ini ia sudah bekerja kembali. Kita harus waspada akan rencananya! Ku yakin, ia membuat rencana baru karena kejadian kemarin itu."

"Baiklah, aku akan memberi tahu Mikuo dan Neru mengenai hal ini. Kau susun rencana dengan Ted."

"Siapkan dan pikirkan segala rencana dan terka yang akan terjadi nanti. Sepertinya ini akan berlangsung cukup lama." Ucap Mikuo tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Sejak kapan kau disini?" Tanya Teto.

"Baru saja, kami hanya mendengar sedikit pembicaraan kalian. Namun kami sudah mengethui apa yang terjadi." Jawab Neru.

"Kalau begitu akan kupanggil Ted." Ucap Teto. Baru selangkah ia berjalan, tiba-tiba Ted dating dengan beberapa lembar kertas ditangannya.

"Tak perlu kau memanggil ku. Sekarang ini yang perlu kita teliti lagi." Ucap Ted sembari menyodorkan kertas-kertas yang ia pegang tersebut.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Gumi.

"Data riwayat kehidupan keluarga besar 'Goune'." Jawab Ted dengan raut wajah serius.

"Eh? Keluarga besar 'Goune'?" Tanya Teto.

"Keluarga itu.."

* * *

><p><strong>~TBC~<strong>

* * *

><p>Author Kuro : yuhhuu~ Kuro balik lagi~~~ #digeplak<p>

Pasti pada ngamuk gra" Kuro telat apdet..skalinya apdet dikit pula!..gomen..OTL

Yoosshh..temukan jawaban kenapa Kuro apdet seiprit di jawaban ripiu~

* * *

><p><strong>Chiao-chan Kumikawa<strong>** :** Yap yap..kau yg pertama!

Kan kau sudah punya yg di semarang~

Negi emas aja biar kaya…emas" jawa~ *plak*

Tagih pada dirinya..jangan diriku~

Nee? Mana? Huuee…masih lost typo..==

HYYAA! APDET! *semangat*

* * *

><p><strong>Fumika Mika : <strong>Siipp gapapa..smua request dari reviewers yg menurutku bias ku kabulkan bakal ku kabulkan..hmm 10000w? tunggu di 2 chap mendatang..hmm brarti chap 17~ ku harap disana berhasil 10000w~

Wehehe…aku Cuma pengen yg lain ikutan eksis aja~

Nyahaha..entah kenapa dapet ilham dari sim card..xD

Kea nya ga ada..sedikit"nya dia punya h-mind..yg penting punya! *plak* (jawaban ga bermutu)

Dont miss mehh too~! #dijitak

* * *

><p><strong>Kurovi Kagamine<strong>** : **Kaito idung belang kea zebra *plak*

Bukan mengenaskan..dah tinggal kenangan nama

Ea..tp yg ini Cuma 900an..== map..tp chap depan 2000w dan chap 17 ku usahakan 10000w

Makasih banyak..xD

Keep reading and reviewing CL yahh..xD

* * *

><p><strong>mayankalenkagamine<strong>** : **Yoosshh! Nih apdet nya..gomen dikit..

* * *

><p><strong>Rein Yuujiro<strong>** : **Gpp..yg penting masih ripiu kan? Ga masalah..selaaww

Wehh..baguslah klo ga ada

Aminn..nnti ku kasih undangan nya..

Thx for ripiu~ apdet!

* * *

><p>Author Kuro : hmm..ripiu chap kemaren itu ada 5..baguslah reviewers meningkat..domo arigatoo yah buat ripiu nya..<p>

Nahh..udah tau kan sekarang jawabannya dengan jawaban ripiu" di atas..? yap! Chap ini 900w..chap depan 2000w..dan chap 17 10000w..keep reading and reviewing CL yahh! Btw..maap klo ada typo..males ngecek nihh...sebisa mungkin kasih tau aku klo ada typo! Akir kata..

**~REVIEW~**


	16. Chapter 16

**Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton**

Genre : Romance/Drama

Rated : T

**Celebrity Love © Kuro 'Kumi' Mikan || Kuro**

Summary : Kagamine Rin seorang artis yang tengah naik daun digossipkan oleh seorang artis yang juga sedang naik daun, bagaimana kelanjutan nya? Mind to RnR?

* * *

><p>"Keluarga itu.." Gumam Neru.<p>

"Ya, keluarga berantakan dari seorang Utatane Piko dan Honne Dell." Jawab Ted yang mendengar gumaman Neru tersebut.

"Apa?" Tanya Gumi bingung.

"Keluarga Goune merupakan keluarga yang amat terkenal dengan sisi kelam nya. Memang tak banyak berita mengenai sisi kelam keluarga itu, namun beberapa tahun lalu, pihak kepolisian dunia berhasil menemukan beberapa fakta dan berita yang tak pernah diusut tuntas mengenai keluarga itu." Jelas Mikuo.

"Dengan kata lain, keluarga mereka merupakan keluarga yang punya beberapa masalah dengan kepolisian?" Terka Teto.

"Bukan beberapa, melainkan banyak." Ucap Neru membenarkan sedikit perkataan Teto tadi.

"Lebih baik bicarakan ini di ruang rapat." Ajak Ted.

Mereka semua segera bergegas ke ruang rapat kantor kepolisian New York. Untuk mengusut tuntas permasalahan kali ini, mereka memerlukan kerja keras. Target yang mereka tetapkan yakni 1 bulan. Tepatnya sebelum acara pertunangan Rin dan Len.

"Lalu apa saja masalah keluarga itu?" Tanya Gumi ditengah-tengah rapat.

* * *

><p>"Jadi kalian mau pesan apa?" Tanya Kaiko ramah.<p>

"Aku yang ada hubungannya dengan jeruk saja sudah cukup~." Jawab Rin riang.

"Kalau Rin jeruk, aku pisang." Jawab Len.

"Kau sudah tahu makanan kesukaanku kan?" Tanya Kaito. Kaiko hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan dan senyuman.

"NEGI NEGI POWERR! NYAHAHAHA!" Seru Miku layaknya pahlawan bertopeng dalam film Si Encan.

Semua pengunjung restoran yang melihat tingkah Miku hanya sweatdrop di tempat. Sementara Rin dan Len menahan malu karena mempunyai teman seperti itu.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"NEGI NEGI POWERR! NYAHAHAHA!" Seru Miku layaknya pahlawan bertopeng dalam film Si Encan.<p>

Semua pengunjung restoran yang melihat tingkah Miku hanya sweatdrop di tempat. Sementara aku dan Len menahan malu karena mempunyai teman seperti ini.

Kalau seperti ini aku jadi teringat akan masa-masa sekolah tingkat lanjut ku dulu.

_Flashback On_

Yiippii! Hari ini aku resmi menjadi murid sekolah tingkat lanjut~. Dan yang paling membahagiakan adalah, aku bebas dari **UTATANE PIKO **itu! Yey!

"RIINNNNN-CCCYYYYAAANNN!" Seru seseorang dari arah belakang. Dengan segera aku menghindar dari sebuah benda aneh berwarna hijau.

GEDUMPRANG!

Ouuchh, itu pasti sakit.

"Huuee Rinny..kau jahat sekali.." Rintih Miku—sang benda hijau keramat yang ingin membenturkan dirinya dengan diriku.

"Salah sendiri kenapa kau bertingkah tak normal seperti itu!" ucap ku acuh tak acuh.

"Kan aku kangen~" balas Miku.

"Terserah kau saja. Ngomong-ngomong kau sudah melihat pembagian kelas?" Tanya ku pada Miku yang sudah berdiri normal.

"YAP! DAN KITA SEKELAS!" Seru Miku girang.

"MIKUU! Tidak bisakah kau berbicara dengan normal sekali saja!" bentak ku pada Miku.

"Nee..gomen Rin-chan." Ucap Miku tertunduk.

"Sudahlah tak usah dipikirkan. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa Mikuo tidak bersekolah disini saja?" Tanya Rin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Entahlah, karena sebenarnya aku dan Mikuo sudah mendaftar di sekolah lain. Tapi saat aku mengetahui kau bersekolah disini, aku ikut mendaftar disini dan meninggalkan Mikuo..hehe." Ucap Miku dengan cengiran bodohnya.

"Pantas saja. Ah sudahlah, upacaranya sudah mau dimulai. Ayo." Ajak ku pada Miku.

"E-eh Rin, aku ke wc dulu ya." Ucap Miku, kemudian ia segera berlari kesembarang arah.

Aku hanya sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku Miku yang terlihat mencurigakan. Setelah beberapa menit seperti orang bodoh, aku segera menuju lapangan upacara penerimaan murid baru sekaligus pembukaan tahun ajaran baru.

15 menit berlalu, kini aku dan Miku berbaris pada barisan khusus kelas X. Upacara berjalan dengan hikmat. Pengibaran bendera akan segera dimulai. Ketua pasukan paskibra mempersiapkan pasukannya.

Bendera pun dikembangkan.

JRENGG!

"Pfffttt….hahah…ppfftt" terdengar suara tawa tertahan oleh 3 orang dibarisan ku. Sepertinya baru mereka saja yang menyadari kejanggalan pada bendera itu.

"HORMAT GERAK!" Intruksi pemimpin upacara.

Kami semua pengikuti perintah yang telah diberikan.

Setelah beberapa menit proses pengibaran bendera, kini bendera tengah berada pada pucuk tiang bendera tertinggi. Suara tawa tertahan dari semua murid terdengar. Saat aku melihat ke arah Miku, ia tengah dengan hikmat hormat pada bendera itu. Ia amat mendalami hormatnya itu.

Sementara guru-guru hanya ber-sweatdrop ria.

"Te-ppfftt..TEGAK GERAK!" Intruksi pemimpin upacara lagi. Hanya saja kali ini disertai suara tawa tertahan.

Kalian bertanya apa yang ditertawakan, dan kenapa Miku begitu hikmat dengan hormatnya itu? Itu karena bendera yang dikibarkan adalah bendera dengan kain berwarna putih, sama seperti warna dasar bendera Jepang, namun bukan bulatan merah yang berada di tengah-tengah bendera itu, melainkan gambar negi besar berwarna hijau.

"Psstt, Rin..bagaimana menurutmu tentang bendera itu? Bagus tidak?" Bisik Miku yang berada disamping ku.

"Jadi semua ini ulah mu Miku?" balas ku.

"Hehe, iya. Keren kan?"

**NEGI BODOH!**

_Flashback Off_

Aku hanya dapat menghela nafas dengan kejadian masa lalu itu.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Setelah 1 jam lebih mereka semua sarapan pagi part II dan berbincang-bincang, akhirnya Kaito, Miku, Rin, serta Len, pamit pada Kaiko untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka kembali.<p>

"Dagh Kaiko-chan!" Seru Miku saat berpamitan pada Kaiko.

"Terima kasih atas makanan nya yah Kaiko-chan." Ucap Rin.

"Kami permisi dulu." Pamit Len.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya." Pesan Kaito sebelum memasuki mobil nya.

"Iya. Terima kasih semua, sampai jumpa ya! Semoga sampai di tujuan dengan selamat!" balas Kaiko.

"Dadah!" ucap Miku masih melambaikan tangan dari jendela mobil yang sudah melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Kaiko itu baik ya!" Seru Miku tiba-tiba di dalam mobil.

"Ya, begitulah dirinya." Jawab Kaito.

"Tidak seperti kakaknya." Gumam Miku, Rin, dan Len.

"Memang aku kenapa?" Ucap Kaito tiba-tiba.

'Eh? Dia mendengarnya?' batin mereka bertiga.

"Bingung? Jelas saja, gumaman 3 orang secara bersamaan dengan kalimat yang sama serta sama-sama penyanyi, menyerupai paduan suara yang meledek ku." Ucap Kaito memberi jawaban dari pertanyaan Miku, Rin dan Len.

"Hehe. Maaf Kaito." Ucap Miku disertai cengiran.

Kaito hanya dapat menghela nafas.

"Oh iya, berapa lama lagi kita sampai?" Tanya Rin.

"Hmm..kira-kira 6 jam lagi." Jawab Kaito.

"Huuftt..ini akan melelahkan." Ucap Rin sembari menghela nafas dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Len.

"Sangat." Tambah Miku sembari menghela nafas juga.

"Hei hei hei, tenanglah. Kenapa kalian jadi lemas seperti itu? Kita ini sedang liburan." Ucap Kaito menyemangati.

"Itu benar. Bersabarlah princess." Ucap Len pada Rin sembari mengelus puncak kepala Rin.

* * *

><p><span>New York, 264 10.25 AM

"Usahakan yang terbaik. Jalankan tugasmu sebaik mungkin. Dan ingat, ini merupakan proyek besar. Jika kau lalai sedikit, nyawamu taruhannya!" Ucap seseorang memerintah layaknya bos. Atau ia memang bos?

"Baik Piko-sama." Ucap orang yang diperintah itu sembari membungkukan badan.

"Kau bisa keluar sekarang." Ujar Piko.

Orang itu segera keluar dari ruangan itu. Miki pun masuk dengan raut muka sedikit khawatir.

"Kau merencanakan sesuatu lagi?" Tanya Miki.

"Hmm..ya." Jawab Piko singkat.

"Untuk mereka lagi?" Tanya Miki lagi.

"Ya, tentu saja."

"Kenapa?"

"Itu urusan ku."

"Jawab aku Piko!"

"Aku sudah menjawabnya!"

"Tidak! Kau mengelaknya!"

"Itu sebuah jawabankan!"

"Tapi bukan itu jawabannya!"

"Tch, sudahlah. Aku mau keluar dulu." Ucap Piko geram. Ia segera keluar dari ruangan itu. Menyisakan Miki sendirian.

Miki hanya dapat menghela nafas panjang.

* * *

><p><strong>Miki POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku hanya dapat menghela nafas panjang.<p>

Entah kenapa hari ini Piko mulai berubah. Ia tak lagi seperti dulu, seperti ada yang merasuki dirinya. Piko semakin aneh dan liar dalam menjalankan rencana utamanya. Bahkan sudah banyak para anak buahnya diberi tugas mengintai disana sini.

Aku hanya mendapat tugas dari Dell-nii untuk mengubah Piko menjadi normal kembali. Namun apa daya ku pada Piko?

_TOK TOK TOK_

Aku mendengar suara ketukan pintu.

"Masuk." Ucap ku pada sang pengetuk.

"Maaf Miki-sama, ada orang yang mencari anda." Ucap seorang anak buah ku.

"Baiklah, antarkan aku untuk menemui orang itu." Balas ku.

Setelah beberapa menit aku berjalan, aku menemukan seorang pria berbadan besar.

"Al?" Terka ku.

"Ah, Miki-sama. Maaf mengganggu, ini ada titipan dari Honne-sama."Ucap Al sembari memberikan ku sebuah map kertas coklat.

"Baiklah terima kasih." Ucapku.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Al segera keluar.

Aku hanya memperhatikan map ini dengan seksama.

'Sepertinya berkas penting.' Batinku.

Aku segera berjalan menuju ruanganku dan menutup pintunya. Kubuka map itu untuk mengetahui isinya.

Berkas ini…

'P-Piko'

"Ini tidak mungkin!" Seru ku sembari melempar kertas-kertas itu.

Bagaimana mungkin Sukone Tei bisa seperti itu? Tei sedang mengincar Piko. Tei seorang _psycho, _sedang mengincar Piko untuk dibunuh. Ia telah membunuh semua wanita yang telah menjadi kekasih Piko. Dan ia juga sedang mencari ku.

Sepertinya situasi seperti ini semakin rumit. Entah kenapa kepalaku menjadi pusing. Aku memutuskan untuk menyuruh Taya mengantarku pulang, dan beristirahat.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

* * *

><p>3 jam perjalanan di mobil sudah dilewati dengan suasana bosan.<p>

"Hufftt..sisa 3 jam lagi." Gumam Rin.

"3 jam itu melelahkan ya." Gerutu Miku sembari mencari acara televisi yang bagus.

"Sangat." Tambah Rin sembari menghela nafas.

"Tenanglah sebentar lagi kita sampai." Hibur Kaito.

"Eh? Sebentar lagi? Bukannya 3 jam lagi?" Tanya Rin.

"Yea, tapi kenyataannya 1 kilo lagi kita sampai." Jawab Kaito.

"Yeay!" Seru Rin dan Miku bersamaan.

Len dan Kaito yang melihat tingkah 2 wanita itu hanya tertawa kecil.

"Tapi, 1 kilo itu berapa lama lagi?" Tanya Rin.

"Sekitar 30 menit lagi Rinny." Jawab Len.

"Yosshh! 30 menit lagi harus bertahan!" Seru Miku dengan semangat menggebu-gebu.

Kriiuukk~

"Sepertinya ada yang tak tahan~" Goda Kaito.

Sementara duo blondie dibelakang hanya menahan tawa.

"Ugh!" Hanya suara itu yang bisa Miku keluarkan dari mulutnya.

"Haha, di tas itu ada cemilan. Makan saja dalu." Ucap Kaito sembari menunjuk sebuah tas.

Miku segera mengambil tas itu dan mengubrak-abrik isinya.

"Keripik negi!" Pekik Miku saat menemukan sebuah kemasan bertuliskan 'Negi Chips'.

Miku mulai membuka kemasaan itu dan memakan isinya. Sampai pada akhirnya ia berteriak,

"AWAS KAITO DI DEPAN!"

!

* * *

><p><strong>~TBC~<strong>

* * *

><p>Author Kuro : yoshh! Kuro kebali dechu~!<p>

Berhubung mid nya kuro dah slese..dan hari ini ultaj papa..jadi..

Kuro persembahkan chap ini buat papa Kuro tercinta~

Dan buat para readers yg udah dengan sangat sabar nunggu CL apdet..

Gomen yah lama apdet..

Yooshh..mending bales ripiu dlu

* * *

><p><strong>Rein Yuujiro<strong>** : **Yep..kau yg pertama..xD

Woogghh..iy..makasih udah teliti mratiin typo nya.

Tenang klo mreka kawinan bakal ngundang" kok.

APDET!

* * *

><p><strong>Fumika Mika : <strong>jadi request nya di cancel nih? Okay..gpp.

Soalnya klo tak fokusin 1 ato 2 doang nnti yg lain malah di tanyain ripiuers kenapa ga muncul"..serba salah...

Miku kan diva terlebay #digeplak

Len, Rin, dkk : Mama? Emak kali! *plak*

Kan ini bukan rate M..xD jadi masih aman.

APDET!

* * *

><p><strong>Kurovi Kagamine gak login (Kurovi Kagamine) : <strong>Gomen...

Mo sebanyak apa? Chap ini juga dikit...

Antartika juga boleh *plak*

Makasihh!

* * *

><p><strong>Chiao-chan Kumikawa<strong>** : **Grr..kakak bejad awas klo ampe tmn" ku tau gra" panggilan ku kau ceplosin...

Tp yg penting dah di ripiu chap kmaren..tenang aja..xD

Udah di pablis duluan..xD dan skarang giliran aku apdet.. dan abis itu apdet 2 ff multichap mu~

Po mulu po mulu..hanya dengan po doang tuh orang" bisa curiga...

Ea..chap besok 4000w depannya lagi 6000w..tp klo alurnya bisa ngedukung.. =P

APDET KAKAK!

* * *

><p>Author Kuro : hooahh..lama tak bertemu teman"! #dilempar<p>

Gomen nih chap pendek juga..abisnya buru" sihh..banyak yg ga sabaran dan minta CL cepet apdet..

Yasud karna aku udah slese mid dan lagi libur..bisa ku apdet..

KALO aku bisa..beberapa hari lagi bakal ku apdet lagi ini. Karna lagi libur..xD

Nahh..Kuro mo minta pendapat. Berhubung alur dah seperempat Kuro tulis di hp..dan udah ketawan bakal gini gono..jadi lebih baik 2 chap mendatang brapa words? Yg jelas ga lebih dari 6000w!

Btw..untuk chara Mikuo, Neru, Ted, Teto, Ruko, Rook..harus vakum dari sini dlu..tp nnti mreka bakal balik lagi..

Dan akir kata akir kalimat..akir chap ini juga..tp bukan akir fict ini..

**~REVIEW~**


	17. Chapter 17

**Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton**

Genre : Romance/Drama

Rated : T

**Celebrity Love © Kuro 'Kumi' Mikan || Kuro**

Summary : Kagamine Rin seorang artis yang tengah naik daun digossipkan oleh seorang artis yang juga sedang naik daun, bagaimana kelanjutan nya? Mind to RnR?

* * *

><p>"AWAS KAITO DI DEPAN!"<p>

!

_CKIITTTT_

"Apa-apaan kau ini Miku?" Omel Kaito.

Miku turun dari mobil. Ia berjalan kedepan mobil lalu membungkuk seperti mengambil sesuatu.

Tak lama kemudian ia kembali tegak dan menunjukkan sesuatu dengan bangganya.

"INI! ADA NEGI DI TENGAH JALAN! SAYANG UNTUK DI SIA-SIA KAN!" Teriaknya dari depan mobil.

Kemudia Miku masuk lagi kedalam mobil.

3

2

1

"HATSUNE MIKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Teriak semua penumpang mobil.

"Kau ini! Ku kira ada apa! Ku kira akan terjadi kecelakaan! Huh!" Omel Rin.

"Tee hee~ gomen Rin~." Ucap Miku dengan cengiran.

"Sudahlah, kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita lagi." Seru Kaito.

Mobil kembali melintasi jalanan. Baru beberapa meter Miku sudah histeris lagi.

"KYYYAAAAA!" Teriaknya membuat seluruh penumpang mobil terkejut dibuatnya.

"Apa lagi Miku?" Tanya Len dengan nada sarkastik.

"Itu..i-itu! Itu! Ada pabrik penghasil keripik negi!" Seru Miku sembari menunjuk sebuah plang dipinggir jalan.

"Tck, kau ini." Geram Len.

"Sudahlah Lenny~ biarkan saja dia." Ucap Rin menenangkan, sembari menempatkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Len.

"Hn, baiklah." Tangap Len sembari mengelus kepala Rin.

"Nah kita sampai!" Seru Kaito.

"Eh? Cepat sekali!" Tanya Miku.

"Tentu saja, buat apa berlama-lama? Aku akan memarkirkan mobil dahulu." Balas Kaito sembari memarkirkan mobil pada parkiran khusus.

"Yey liburan!" Seru Rin riang seperti anak kecil yang tak pernah berlibur.

Len hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku Rin yang menggemaskan itu.

"Nah ayo kita turun. Barang-barang nya biar pelayan ku yang membawanya." Ucap Kaito sembari memanggil beberapa pelayan.

Mereka segera menuju ke tempat resepsionis.

"Nah, aku memesan 2 rumah villa-" Belum sempat Kaito melanjutkan omongannya, Rin sudah memotongnya. "Aku dengan LEN!" Seru Rin.

"Baiklah baiklah." Ucap Kaito pasrah.

"Ciee Rinny yang mau sama Len terus~" Goda Miku.

"Kenapa cemburu?" Tanya Rin sembari bergelayut (?) pada lengan Len.

"Tidak~. Kalau begitu aku dengan-" Perkataannya terputus lalu segera memberii death glare pada Rin.

"Dengan Kaito~" Goda Rin dan Len secara bersamaan.

"APA? AKU TIDAK MAU! Ohh Kami-sama, bantulah aku!" Rengek Miku.

"Happy holiday Miku~" Goda Rin lalu mengambil kunci villa dari tangan Kaito.

"Aku duluan yah~." Ucap Rin. Ia dan Len segera berlalu mencari kamar villa.

Miku hanya meratapi nasip nya yang sekamar dengan Kaito.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Haha! Rasakan itu Miku~. Aku masih tertawa geli karena kejadian tadi. Terima itu nona tsundere~.<p>

"Nee, Len~. Sehabis ini kita jalan-jalan kepantai yuk!" Ajak ku pada Len yang tengah menonton televisi.

"Baiklah nona~" Balas Len.

Aku merebahkan diriku di kasur. Perjalanan yang memakan waktu berjam-jam membuat badanku pegal-pegal. Aku menggerakkan kepala ku untuk melihat jam yang terpajang di dinding kamar.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 2.05 siang.

_DRRTTT_

Ah ponsel ku bergetar. Dengan 1 gerakan ku lihat apa yang menyebabkan ponselku bergetar. Ternyata email.

**To : Rin.K~Orange_Princess**

**From : NegiNegi_Power~Miku.H**

**Subject : Kau..**

**Rin! Ini gara-gara kau! Aku harus 1 villa dengan es krim bodoh ini!**

**Aku minta pertanggung jawaban mu!**

**Aku tak mau tahu!**

Dasar nona tsundere.

**To : NegiNegi_Power~Miku.H**

**From : Rin.K~Orange_Princess**

**Subject : Kenapa aku?**

**Bukankah kau senang~? Jangan jadi tsundere begitu Miku~**

**Lagi pula kau mau aku berbuat apa?**

Dan..sent!

Tak lama ponsel ku bergetar lagi.

**To : Rin.K~Orange_Princess**

**From : NegiNegi_Power~Miku.H**

**Subject : Kau harus**

**APANYA YANG SENANG?**

**Aku tahu kau mau berbuat ini dan itu dengan Len~. Belum saatnya Rinny~**

**Temani aku ke pabrik kripik negi tadi!**

APA MAKSUDNYA? Pikirannya itu aneh-aneh saja! Ya aku tahu jika orang-orang tahu bahwa aku dan Len sering tidur 1 ranjang, mereka akan menarik banyak kesimpulan yang menimbulkan fitnah.

**To : NegiNegi_Power~Miku.H**

**From : Rin.K~Orange_Princess**

**Subject : Re: Kau harus**

**Bilang saja kalau kau mau dengan Kaito. Tak usah mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak mengenai aku maupun Len.**

**Aku tidak bisa. Dengan si baka itu saja.**

Setelah mengirim email itu aku melirik kearah Len sebentar. Ia sedang asik menonton acara televisi, ia sedang menonton acara musik.

_DRTTT_

Aku menghela napas, pasti email dari tsundere itu lagi.

**To : Rin.K~Orange_Princess**

**From : NegiNegi_Power~Miku.H**

**Subject : APA?**

**Sampai miliader yang nyari istri yang bisa jaga hartanya makan kacang tiap ari juga aku tak akan pernah menyukainya!**

**Tidak terima kasih. Lebih baik aku sendiri saja. ==**

Bukankah miliader itu si baka?

**To : NegiNegi_Power~Miku.H**

**From : Rin.K~Orange_Princess**

**Subject : Re: APA?**

**Eh? Miliader itu si Bakaito kan? **

**Ia mencari istri yang bisa menjaga harta nya. **

**Kalau ia menikah dengan mu bisa-bisa setiap hari ia memakan negi dan kau berfoya-foya dengan hartanya. **

**Jika ia terlalu sering memakan negi lama-lama ia bisa menjadi alien dengan dominasi warna tubuh hijau.== sama seperti dirimu**

Benarkan apa yang ku ketik? Alien hijau, haha.

**To : NegiNegi_Power~Miku.H**

**From : Rin.K~Orange_Princess**

**Subject : Negi**

**Lagi pula siapa yang mau menikah dengan orang bodoh seperti itu?**

**Hei jangan hina negi ku itu! Negi merupakan sayuran yang menyehatkan serta gurih!**

**Apa itu jeruk? Pasaran!**

Cih dia menghina jeruk? Coba kalian pikir, lebih enak jeruk atau negi? Jelas-jelas readers tahu jawabannya. Dasar manusia keramat.

**To : NegiNegi_Power~Miku.H**

**From : Rin.K~Orange_Princess**

**Subject : Ribut**

**Jadi kau ngajak ribut nih?**

**Jeruk itu bisa dibuat apa saja. Dimakan begitu saja juga enak! **

**Cih apa itu negi? Tak berguna. Menjijikan!**

Rasakan itu negi bodoh.

**To : NegiNegi_Power~Miku.H**

**From : Rin.K~Orange_Princess**

**Subject : Re: Ribut**

**Hiks hiks, kau jahat Rinny!**

**Sudah ah, si baka itu sedang membuat keributan di dapur.**

**Dan ingat perang ini belum selesai!**

Dasar orang aneh.

Aku hanya menghela napas panjang.

"Rin tidak makan?" Tanya Len tiba-tiba.

Aku mengubah posisi ku menjadi posisi duduk. "Nee, nanti saja." Jawab ku.

"Nanti sakit loh." Ucap Len penuh perhatian.

"Hmm, baiklah kalau Lenny memaksa." Balas ku. Aku berjalan dan duduk di dekat nya. Aku menyandarkan tubuhku pada tubuhnya. Ia merangkul ku dengan erat.

"Kalau tak mau juga tak apa." Ucap Len sembari meletakkan kepalanya di atas kepala ku.

"Kalau Lenny mau suapin dan masakin sih aku mau~" Kata ku.

"Jadi Rinny minta dimanjain nih~?" Goda Len.

"Me-"

BRAKK!

Belum selesai perkataan ku lontarkan, suara pintu yang dibuka secara paksa terdengar. Tentulah aku dan Len terkejut.

"Rinny!" Ucap seseorang dengan suara melengking. Kemudian aku mendegar suara kaki beradu dengan lantai.

TARRRAAA

Yeah orang itu Miku. Ia berlari menuju tempat ku dan Len yang kurang kami sadari masih berpose seperti tadi.

Miku berhenti dihadapan ku dan Len.

"Kenapa?" Tanya ku datar.

"Huueeeeee.." Miku memeluk ku dan melepas rangkulan Len dari ku.

"Hus hus.." Usir Miku terhadap Len. Len hanya menghela nafas dan mengecup puncak kepala ku singkat, sebelum akhirnya ia berjalan keluar.

"Ada apa?" Tanya ku lagi.

"Huueee…hiks hiks..Rinny..a-aku..a-aku.."

"Iya, kau kenapa?"

"AKU KEHILANGAN NEGI KU!"

"APA? JADI KAU MENDOBRAK PINTU LALU BERLARI KESINI SERTA MEMELUK KU DAN MENGGANGGU KETENANGAN KU DENGAN LEN KARENA KEHILANGAN NEGI BUSUK MU ITU DOANG? MIIIKKKUUUU!" Amarah ku sudah mencapai tingkat akhir.

"Hiks hiks..tapi itu berharga. Aku tak bisa tidur jika aku tak memeluk negi ku." Ucap nya lagi.

"Peluk saja es krim kesayangan mu itu." Balas ku acuh tak acuh.

"RIN!" Teriak Miku.

"Sudah sana pergi! Pulang kehabitat mu lagi!" usir ku.

"Tunggu sebentar dong Rinny. Ngomong-ngomong aku ingin ikut acara jika aku men..hmm..apa yah lupa.."

"Jika aku menjanda?"

"Iya itu! Kayaknya acaranya seru. Hidup bersama orang-orang kekurangan, membantu mereka, terus ngebeliin mereka sesuatu. Uhh, aku banget!"

"Terus? Apa hubungannya dengan ku?"

"Tak ada sih, Cuma numpang curhat doang."

"Sudah pulang lah! Kaito pasti mencari mu. Selamat bersenang-senang~" setelah berkata seperti itu, aku mendorong Miku keluar dari villa ini. Aku ingin menikmati waktu bersama Len saja. Ngomong-ngomong Len dimana ya?

Aku berjalan ke dapur untuk mencari Len. Kudapati Len sedang memasak. Dia memang lelaki yang sangat multi talenta. Tapi kalau ku pikir-pikir, aku tak pernah membuat masakan untuknya. Waktu itu karena kemunculan Piko aku tak sempat memasak untuknya. Huh.

"Eh Rin? Mau bantu?" tawar Len kepada ku.

"Tentu!" jawab ku dengan semangat dan riang. Aku segera menuju tempat dimana Len berada.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Tentu!" jawab Rin dengan semangat dan riang. Ia segera berjalan menuju tempat Len berada.<p>

"Nah apa tugasku chef?" Tanya Rin layaknya asisten koki.

"Ambilkan aku madu." Ucap Len.

"Ini" ucap Rin sembari memberikan sebotol madu.

Len memasukan isi botol itu pada masakannya. Dengan lihai ia mencampurkan nya. Aroma lezat terhirup oleh indra penciuman.

10 menit kemudian..

"Woahh Len, kelihatannya sedap sekali." Ucap Rin sembari mengambil piring.

"Haha, ini resep baru ku. Aku menamainya nasi kepal dengan saus madu." Balas Len.

"Bagaimana? Enak?" Tanya Len saat Rin mencicipi masakannya.

"Uhn." Rin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Nee, Len tidak makan?" Tanya Rin.

"Nanti saja." Jawab Len.

"Nanti Len sakit loh." Sekarang giliran Rin yang khawatir.

"Haha, baiklah kalau Rinny mau suapin~" Goda Len.

"A..a..a." Rin menyendokan makanan ke arah Len.

Dengan senang hati Len menerima suapan Rin. Mereka menghabiskan waktu makan mereka dengan saling suap-menyuapi.

"Nee, kenyangnya~" Ucap Rin sembari menghempaskan badannya di sofa.

"Berarti sudah siap jalan-jalan dong." Kata Len. Ia menduduki sofa yang sama dengan Rin juga sembari merangkul kekasihnya itu.

"Kalau seperti ini, acara jalan-jalannya kapan-kapan saja." Balas Rin sembari meletakan kepalanya pada dada bidang Len. Ia memejamkan matanya, merasa nyaman dirangkulan pria blonde itu.

"Memang sekarang seperti apa~?" Tanya Len dengan nada menggoda.

"Menikmati waktu berdua bersama Lenny~" jawab Rin dengan senyum terukir di wajah cantiknya itu.

"Rin senang?" Tanya Len lagi.

"Tentu kenapa tidak! Lebih dekat bersama Len itu menyenangkan. Aku butuh banyak waktu seperti ini setibanya kita di Jepang." Jawab Rin dengan antusias.

"Aku yakin kita akan mendapatkannya." Ucap Len sembari meletakan kepalanya diatas kepala Rin yang berada dalam rangkulannya itu. Ia memejamkan matanya, menikmati masa-masa nyaman nya bersama sang putri pemilik hatinya itu.

"Karna ketenangan yang kau inginkan berada dalam hati kita masing-masing. Ketenangan cinta tanpa adanya kesengsaraan satu sama lain." Lanjutnya.

"Ya, aku selalu mencintai mu Len."

"Begitu juga aku. Hingga langit tak lagi dapat bertahan diatas, namun hati ku masih dapat bertahan untuk mencintai mu."

"Apa itu benar?" Tanya Rin meyakinkan.

"Tentu, untuk apa aku berbohong jika itu menyakiti hatiku sendiri." Jawab Len dengan sangat yakin.

Dengan mata terpejam, dengan rangkulan hangat, dengan kekuatan cinta, dan dengan keseriusan hati, hanya itu, hanya itu saja yang mereka butuhkan. Dengan itu semua maka tak ada lagi kebohongan dan ke-khawatiran yang akan melanda.

* * *

><p><span>Tokyo, 284 10.09 PM

"Kau tak tidur Dell?" Tanya Haku dengan nada cemas.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan tidur." Jawab Dell sembari mengusap pipi Haku yang merona.

"Jangan terlalu sibuk bekerja!" Omel Haku pada calon suaminya tersebut.

"Iya, lagi pula sebentar lagi selesai kok." Elak Dell.

"Sebentar lagi apanya? Aku yakin, jika kau tak ku ingatkan pasti akan bekerja hingga esok hari." Omel Haku.

"Baiklah nona." Dell menutup laptopnya.

"Sekarang aku sudah tak bekerja lagi." Ucapnya sembari berdiri. Tanpa dipikir oleh Haku, Dell menggendongnya ala _bridal-style_.

"Wakhh." Hanya kata itu yang dikeluarkan Haku saat terkejut.

"Jadi sekarang hime-sama mau apa lagi?" Tanya Dell.

"D-Dell!" seru Haku dengan wajah semerah tomat.

"Ya? Membutuhkan teman tidur?" goda Dell. Wajah Haku seketika makin memerah.

"Mou! T-turunkan aku!" seru Haku sembari menahan malunya.

"Kalau aku tak mau?" Tanya Dell setengah menggoda (?)

"D-DELL!" teriak Haku.

"Kau tak perlu terlalu malu pada ku~." Goda Dell.

"U-ugh, terserah k-kau saja!" Ucap Haku sembari memalingkan wajah.

Dell hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku wanita yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya nanti.

* * *

><p>"KAITOOOOOOOO!" Teriak Miku dengan suara melengking berkekuatan tinggi (?).<p>

"Ada apa lagi sih?" Tanya kaito dengan nada kesal.

"Dimana negi ku?" Tanya Miku balik.

"Kenapa harus bertanya pada ku? Dan kenapa harus meneriakki namaku dengan suara aneh mu itu?" bukannya menjawab, ia malah bertanya balik pada Miku.

"Kenapa kau malah bertanya balik? Aku ini sedang bertanya pada mu!" ucap Miku geram.

"Pertama, aku tidak tahu dimana negi mu itu. Kedua, karena aku tidak tahu jalan pikiran mu." Ucap Kaito, memberi jawaban.

"Huuee..dimana negi ku?" teriak Miku frustasi.

"Setidaknya kau tidak kehilangan diriku." Ucap Kaito.

"Lebih baik aku kehilangan dirimu daripada negiku." Balas Miku.

"Jadi kau lebih memilih negi bodoh mu itu?" Tanya Kaito dengan nada serius.

"E-err..ya?" Jawab Miku.

"Cih, aku pergi dulu." Ucap Kaito yang segera keluar dan membanting pintu.

"E-eh? Kenapa dengan dia?" Tanya Miku bingung.

"Dasar aneh." Lanjutnya.

Ditempat lain..

"Dasar manusia aneh. Kenapa ia lebih memilih negi daripada aku?" geram Kaito sembari berjalan-jalan di dekat pantai.

"E-err hai..apa kau tak apa?" Tanya seseorang pada Kaito.

Kaito mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi tertunduk untuk melihat sang pemilik suara.

Seorang wanita dengan rambut merah muda sepanjang pinggang. Kaito terpana melihat kecantikan wanita itu.

"Err..halo.." ucap wanita itu sembari melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Kaito.

"E-eh..maaf. Ya aku tak apa." Ucap Kaito.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya wanita itu sekali lagi.

"Ya, aku tak apa nona." Jawab Kaito.

"Ah iya, perkenalkan namaku Megurine Luka. Kau bisa memanggilku Luka." Ucap wanita itu sembari membungkukan badannya.

"Aku Shion Kaito, panggil saja aku Kaito." Balas Kaito.

"Oh iya, aku dengar puri ini milik mu ya?" Tanya Luka.

"Ya begitulah." Jawab Kaito.

"HEI KAI..to?" terdengar suara teriakan seorang perempuan.

"Miku?"

"Luka?"

"Kalian saling kenal?" Tanya Kaito penasaran.

"Huh..tidak! Hanya kebetulan." Jawab Miku, sudah jelas bahwa ia berbohong.

"Aku tahu kau masih marah pada ku Miku. Tapi semua itu benar-benar tidak terjadi!" ucap Luka. Kaito semakin bingung dengan suasana seperti ini.

"Memang apa yang terjadi? Tak ada kan!" elak Miku.

"Aku tahu..saat itu..karna aku.."

"Ya karna kau!"

"Karna aku.."

* * *

><p><strong>~TBC~<strong>

* * *

><p>Author Kuro : AIM BEK! Hai hai readers! Gimana? Ini totalnya 2190w. emang seuprit sih..tp seenggaknya kalian bisa menikmati waktu dimana CL apdet kilat~<p>

Yap seperti yang Kuro katakan! CL bakal apdet kilat lat lat lat. Ini hasil perjuangan Kuro dari hari Senin ampe hari Selasa (ato bisa dibilang hari Rabu? Soalnya ini dah jam 12 lewat). Nulis dari pagi ampe malem. Cuma buat apdet CL dan menimbulkan fict RinLen yang sepi di FVI..bahkan FVI nya ndiri juga sepi..hiksu hiksu T^T

Yoshh…ini dia BAEW atau BAlesan reviEW..xD (Kuro aneh" aja nih..!)

* * *

><p><strong>Rein Yuujiro<strong>** : **Yeay ripiu! *plak*

Heaahh..soalnya semenjak chap dengan 5000w itu Kuro nda cek typo lagi..

Nga tabrakan kok~ Cuma hal yang konyol..xD

Sankyuu buat ripiunya~! APDET!

* * *

><p><strong>Cheesecake1412<strong>** : ** Wah Kuro kedatangan ripiuer baru nih…xD

Yeay ripiu *plak again*

Aku juga prihati dengan kesepian yang melanda FVI..terutama buat fict RinLen yang mulai jarang ditemui…mungkin lagi pada senam aerobic #dilempar

*cmiiww* ea lebih tepatnya Kuro..xD

Ini dia APDET-an nya..^^..

* * *

><p><strong>Fumika Mika : <strong> Iya dong~. Kan berakit" ke hulu berengang" ketepian~. Woghh..tetep semangat dong! Abis mid bisa baca CL..tambah semangat harusnya! –PDtingkatwahit-

Yeahh yang ini ga ampe 3000w..TTATT. tapi moga" menghibur~

Haha..iya iya..lagian ngetik 10000w bisa muntaber aku *plak*

Kasian amet mreka jadi pembantu..jadi babu aja deh #dicekek

YAPP KILATT!

Ini dia chap dengan jawaban nya~

APDET!

* * *

><p><strong>Kurovi Kagamine<strong>** : **aku yang libur..situ nga =P #ditabok

Ini udah lumayan..lumayan dikit maksudnya *plak* kalo ga bikin penasaran ga seru..XD Kuro suka bikin penasaran orang"..

Haha iya..aku juga ngakak di bagian itu waktu ngetik. Jadi bagian mana yang kalian suka? –gayaaladora- *plak*

Wogghh Miku manusia toh? #digeplak

Nabrak tukang sayur yang jualan negi..xD

Ini dia chap 17nya~

Sankyuu..^^..

* * *

><p>Author Kuro : Nah itu BAEW nya..xD<p>

Ngmng" keanya ripiuers setia CL dah Kuro temuin nih..OwO

Tiap chap slalu ada mreka..makasih bgt masih stia dengan CL dan slalu ngasih ripiu..

Sejujurnya yang bikin Kuro semangat buat ngetik dan nge-apdet CL yakni ripiu dari para ripiuers sekalian..mo yang punya account..ga punya account ampe yang account nya dimaling (?) juga Kuro trima ripiu nya..

Jadi jangan ragu" dan jangan sungkan" buat ripiu yah minna..^^.. ripiu dari kalian merupakan spirit buat Kuro..jangan lupa..

* * *

><p><strong>~REVIEW~<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton**

Genre : Romance/Drama

Rated : T

**Celebrity Love © Kuro 'Kumi' Mikan || Kuro**

Summary : Kagamine Rin seorang artis yang tengah naik daun digossipkan oleh seorang artis yang juga sedang naik daun, bagaimana kelanjutan nya? Mind to RnR?

* * *

><p>"Karna aku..kau tersendak saat memakan negi mu." Sambung Luka.<p>

"PWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara tawa. Kaito melirik kedua gadis cantik itu. Mereka sama-sama terbahak.

"LUKA-CHAN!" Teriak Miku sembari berlari kearah Luka.

"MIKU-CHAN!" Kejadian yang sama juga diulangi oleh Luka.

"Awawawaw…lama tak bertemu~." Ucap mereka berdua sembari berpelukan.

"Dimana Rinnie?" Tanya Luka setelah melepas pelukan mereka.

"Sedang pacaran." Jawab Miku enteng.

"Hah? Dengan siapa? Kenapa ia tak memberi tahu ku?" seru Luka tiba-tiba.

"Masa Luka-chan ga tau?" Tanya Miku dengan tampang polos.

"Len?" tebak Luka.

"Entahlah~. Sini ikut aku untuk memastikannya." Miku segera menarik Luka ke arah villa Rin dan Len. Sementara Kaito yang bingung dengan keadaan ini ditinggal oleh kedua wanita itu.

_BRAK!_

Pintu villa yang ditempati Rin dan Len terbuka, menampakan 2 makhluk ajaib ciptaan Tuhan yang syok melihat kejadian yang tengah mereka lihat.

Kalian bingung? (author : saia juga! #digiles) Baiklah, kini Rin dan Len tengah dalam pose berciuman. Sepertinya mereka berdua tak menyadari kedatangan tamu yang tak diundang tersebut.

"Psstt Luka, ada kamera ga?" bisik Miku.

"Aku ga bawa Miku." Balas Luka.

"Ah, aku ga bawa handphone pula! Kau bawa?"

"Ku tinggal di villa."

"Tck, yasudah lah, kita tonton saja."

Setelah kurang lebih 2 menit, ciuman itu usai.

"Ahheemm." Miku berdehem dengan cukup keras. Sontak duo blonde itu menoleh ke asal suara dengan wajah memerah.

"E-eh? Mi-Miku, L-Luka? Sejak kapan kalian disana?" Tanya Rin gelagapan.

"Hmm, kalau dihitung-hitung, sejak 2 menit 32 detik yang lalu!" jawab Miku sembari mengamati jam tangannya.

"Jadi Rin-chan benar-benar berpacaran dengan pria ini ya?" Tanya Luka sembari menunjuk Len.

"Mou! Luka-chan, jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya!" Ucap Rin.

"Baiklah, aku mendukung kalian." Kata Luka penuh perhatian.

"Makasih Luka-chan!" Rin segera memeluk sahabatnya itu. Sudah kurang lebih 1 tahun mereka tidak bertemu karena kesibukan masing-masing.

"Iya iya."

"Ah, ternyata kalian semua ada disini." Ucap Kaito yang berada di ambang pintu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Len.

"Tak apa. Ah iya, apa kalian tidak memiliki niatan untuk berjalan-jalan di dekat pantai?" Tanya Kaito.

"Ide yang bagus. Ayo!" seru Miku sembari menarik Rin dan Luka keluar menuju tepi pantai.

Sementara Kaito dan Len berjalan santai mengikuti mereka.

* * *

><p>"Hei Bakaito! Belikan aku sesuatu yang dapat menyegarkan tenggorokan ku ini! Cepat!" titah Miku layaknya seorang majikan dan Kaito bab- err pelayan nya.<p>

"Geezz, kau mau apa?" tanya Kaito.

"Nah! Karena kau merupakan presdir dari perusahaan es krim, jadi belikan aku es krim saja!" jawab Miku seraya mendorong Kaito agar membelikan nya es krim.

Kaito hanya menghela nafas, "Maklumilah dia, ia memang seperti itu. Tapi dia baik dan perhatian kok." Ucap seseorang di samping Kaito.

"E-eh? Luka-san? Err, ya aku sudah memakluminya semenjak pertama kali kita bertemu." Balas Kaito.

"Oh iya, kau presdir perusahaan es krim terkenal itu kan?" tanya Luka.

"Iya." Jawab Kaito singkat.

"Wah, kalau begitu kau bisa traktir aku dong?" Tanya Luka iseng.

"Tentu saja~." Jawab Kaito dengan cukup narsis.

"BAKAITO! MANA PESANANKU?" teriak Miku ditengah-tengah obrolan kecil Luka dan Kaito.

"Iya!" jawab Kaito.

Luka hanya tertawa kecil melihat kejadian itu.

"Hei Kaito, kau kena omel si tosca itu lagi?" tanya Len yang tengah berpapasan dengan Kaito.

"Tentu saja. Kau kira siapa lagi?" Jawab Kaito cemberut.

"Nee, Miku memang seperti itu. Berlatih lah untuk menjadi suaminya~." Goda Rin dengan seringai lebar. Len yang berada disamping Rin dan sedang menggandeng Rin hanya tertawa kecil.

"Iya iya, ah sudahlah, aku tak mau diteriaki lagi!" Kaito segera berlalu dengan sebal.

"Haha, mereka memang serasi ya?" Ujar Rin sembari tertawa.

"Sangat~" Balas Len yang juga ikut tertawa.

"Lebih serasi lagi kalian~" Goda seseorang dibelakang mereka. Sontak kedua blonde itu segera menoleh keasal suara.

"E-eh? Luka-chan?" Seru Rin sedikit terkejut.

"Ahh, tak usah begitu. Aku tak berniat mengganggu kok~, hanya menggoda kalian sedikit~." Ucap Luka dengan sedikit seringai.

"Itu sama saja." Kata Len sembari merangkul pundak Rin.

"Awawawaw~ Rin dan Len benar-benar mesra ya~?" Goda Luka makin menjadi.

"Mou Luka-chan!" Seru Rin sedikit memerah.

"Haha, baiklah. Selamat bersenang-senang blondie~!" Luka segera berlalu dari tempat itu.

"Nee Len, main kesana yuk!" ajak Rin sembari menunjuk tepi pantai dengan banyak pasangan tengah berkencan.

"Baiklah princess~." respon Len singkat, lalu menggandeng Rin menuju tempat yang dimaksud.

* * *

><p>"<em>Begitulah,kau harus berhati-hati. Aku sudah mengirim orang untuk mengawasi gerak-gerik orang-orang yang mencurigakan. Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya.<em>" Ucap seseorang dari seberang telepon.

"Baiklah Dell-nii, terima kasih atas semuanya. Aku akan menghubungi mu lagi." Balas Miki sembari memutuskan sambungan telepon.

"Ada apa?" tanya Piko tiba-tiba.

"E-eh?" Miki cukup terkejut akan kehadiran Piko secara tiba-tiba. Ia segera menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Piko tengah berdiri.

"Kenapa?" tanya Piko sekali lagi.

"T-tak apa." Jawab Miki cukup gugup. Sesungguhnya ia tak pandai berbohong, berbohong bukanlah keahliannya.

"Aku tau ada yang kau sembunyikan Miki. Katakanlah, tak perlu kau tutup-tutupi lagi." Desak Piko seraya mengambil langkah maju, mendekat pada Miki.

"Err, baiklah. Kau lihat sendiri." Miki menyerah, ia memberikan beberapa berkas kepada Piko.

Piko membaca sekilas namun dengan seksama.

"Tak perlu khawatir, aku mengerti. Aku sudah mengetahui ini sedari awal, sekarang kau hanya perlu menajamkan pengelihatan mu pada orang-orang sekitar." Ucap Piko, lalu membawa Miki kedalam rangkulannya.

"Kau sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk makan malam nanti?" tanya Piko mengubah suasana.

"Ah iya! Aku lupa!" Seru Miki.

Piko hanya tertawa kecil, "Kita makan diluar saja." Ajak Piko.

"Hnn, baiklah."

Piko mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata menuju restoran langganan nya.

"Yo bos!" seru beberapa pegawai restoran.

"Hmm.." Hanya itu saja tanggapan Piko, ditambah dengan anggukan. Bukan, bukan bersikap angkuh, hanya saja memang seperti itulah yang hanya bisa ia jawab.

"Mau pesan apa?" tanya seorang pelayan.

"Hmm, seperti biasa saja." Jawab Piko singkat. Miki hanya mengangguk tanda bahwa ia juga setuju untuk memesan pesanan seperti biasanya.

Sementara itu, antara sadar dan tak sadar, mereka sedang diperhatikan seseorang.

* * *

><p>"Okeh para gadis! Bang oji disini!" Seru Kaito. Tak lama kemudian ia mendapat hadiah timpukan sandal dari Miku.<p>

"Berisik! Berikan saja es krim nya sini!" ucap Miku seraya mengambil es krim dari tangan Kaito.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Luka sembari tersenyum lembut pada Kaito. Kaito hanya cengar cengir gaje.

"Ah iya, bagaimana kalau kita buat suatu perlombaan?" Usul Miku sembari mengacungkan jarinya.

"Ide bagus!" ucap Luka menyetujui.

"Nah kalau begitu ayo kita cari Rin dan Len." Ajak Kaito, mereka bertiga segera berjalan ke tepi pantai, tempat dimana Rin dan Len tengah asik menikmati waktu senggang mereka dari para makhluk keramat itu.

Rin dan Len tengah asik mengobrol dengan canda dan tawa, suasana nyaman dan romantis itu bagai diterpa oleh perang gayung (author : #disembeleh) err maksud author, bagai diterpa perang paragreg antara (author : err..NGA APAL SEJARAH! OTL –-) Miku dengan Kaito (author : *nyengir* perang paragreg baru~).

"RIN LEN!" teriak Miku sembari melambai-lambaikan tangan nya yang tengah memegang es krim.

Sontak pasangan itu menoleh ke asal suara yang menurut mereka hanyalah suara-suara gaib yang menyeru-nyerukan nama mereka.

"Ayo hime-sama." Ucap Len sembari menggandeng tangan Rin.

Mereka berdua segera berjalan ke tempat Miku, Luka, dan Kaito berdiri sekarang.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Rin.

"Ah begini, bagaimana kalau kita adakan perlombaan?" Tanya Miku sembari menikmati es krim nya.

"Hmm..? Baiklah, masih pukul setengah 4 ini, masih ada waktu sebelum matahari terbenam dan kita beristirahat." Ujar Len menyetujui disertai anggukan dari Rin.

"Nah, aku akan memilih perlombaan pertama, Len melawan Kaito. Kalian berlari dari garis itu, lalu berenang sedikit hingga ketempat dimana ada 2 ski air disana, lalu segera mengendarainya menuju gari batas pertama laut, lalu kembali lagi. Yang pertama kali sampai, itu yang menang." Jelas Luka panjang lebar tinggi rendah.

"Nee, apakah itu semua aman Luka-chan?" Tanya Rin agak khawatir sembari merangkul tangan Len.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Luka.

"Baiklah, aku setuju." Ucap Len menyetujui.

"Bagaimana dengan mu Kaito?" Tanya Miku yang menoleh ke arah Kaito yang terlihat pucat.

"E-eh? A-apa? A-aku? Ahh, haha..i-iya baiklah." Jawab kaito tergagap dengan wajah super duper pucat, Miku yang melihat itu sedikit khawatir, namun ego nya mematahkan rasa kekhawatirannya itu.

"Baik! Kalian bersiap di posisi masing-masing." Seru Luka. Len dan Kaito sudah bersiap untuk lari.

Rin berjalan ke tengah-tengah Len dan Kaito, dengan sebuah kain ditangan nya.

"Bersedia.."

"Siap…"

"LARI!" Rin melempar kain itu ke atas menandakan bahwa aba-aba untuk segera berlari telah di suarakan.

Len dan Kaito segera berlari ke arah pantai, posisi mereka imbang, saat sampai di laut Len segera berenang, disusul dengan Kaito. Mereka berdua berenang ke arah ski air masing-masing. Len yang sampai duluan segera menyalakannya dan mengendarainya. Sementara Kaito berusaha mati-matian untuk naik, setelah beberapa detik, ia berhasil naik ke atas ski air itu. Namun ia diam sejenak, saat ombak sedang naik dan siap menerjang apapun di laut, Kaito segera terbelalak dan berusaha pasrah.

.

.

.

.

.

"KAITO!"

* * *

><p><strong>~TBC~<strong>

* * *

><p>Kuro : Yoosshh, HOLA MINNA~! *tampang tak berdosa* Kuro balik lagi dengan membawa fict ini dengan apdetan baru~!<p>

*sigh* iya iya, Kuro tau..Kuro apdet tuh ya…luuuuaaammmmuuuaaa benjet…=3=

Karna banyak tugas, ul, PR, AN, kuis, pembuatan laporan studi wisata (pastinya dengan dilaksanakannya terlebih dahulu studi wisata nya..Kumi ke dufan dengan main kora-kora sebanyak 5x berturut-turut..Mikan pasrah ku ajakin buat main itu..xD –-), trus juga komp kesamber petir gara-gara baka aniki ==..abis itu juga ada lat buat tari kolosal ultah perak skolah, lat band, sibuk ngedub, dan yang terakhir adalah UAS. Yahh, mungkin masih banyak faktor-faktor lain yang menyebabkan ketidak apdetannya fict ini yang ga bias Kuro sebutin satu persatu. OTL

Ahh, mending BAEW dlu~

* * *

><p><strong>Rein Yuujiro : <strong>YEYYY APDETTT~~~! *jduagh*

Ahh nga juga ahh~~ tuh jawaban nya di atas~~

Jadi kea Ayu Sinting dimana-dimana..==a

APDET!

* * *

><p><strong>Kurovi Kagamine : <strong>Wahh iya..ternyata beneran..T^T tapi mangap karna keterlambatan apdet chap 18 ini OTL

Mau nya tukang dodol yang di tabrak *plak*

Haha, tiba-tiba aja kepikiran gitu~

Soalnya udah lama sih Rin Len nga ada adegan romansu nya

APDET!

* * *

><p><strong>Cyasesa Mysth : <strong>Mika-chan jangan gitu dong, optimis..jangan ada rasa pesimis dan minder –padahalKurosukaminder- ayo kalo ada fict di pablis di ffn~! Kuro pasti baca dan ripiu kok!

Seenggaknya dengan kejadian pingsannya Kaito, dia bias make alesan pingsan buat minta Miku kissu biar sadar xD

Kepo deh~ #dijitak ahaha..becanda~

Ahh, maacih banyak :* aku juga jadi ga rela buat namatin cerita ini T^T

HUUAA? KOK JADI GITU? SETIA DENGAN RINLEN DONG! *nangisgelundungan*

*Kuronyelip* : Nga tau saia mah tidur~ #dilindes

Weeeiii, kok jadi nyekek aku? Aku bukan tumbalnya! Tapi dia! *nunjukorangbakalagimakanaisu*

APDET!

* * *

><p><strong>Hiwazaki Evelyn : <strong>Ahh, aku juga unyu~ *senyumimut* *makhlukhidupasma*

APDET!

* * *

><p>Kuro : ahh..skian dulu deh~~<p>

Kuro ngerasa fict ini makin gaje..OTL

Kuro nga baca-baca lagi, nga cek typo lagi..nga ngapa-ngapain ini chap lagi abis ngetik ini..KURO NGANTUK! =O= #ditendang ripiuwers

Nah, maka dari itu..mohon cek typo nya ya kalo ada~! Akir kata..

**~REVIEW~**


	19. Chapter 19

**Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton**

Genre : Romance/Drama

Rated : T

**Celebrity Love © Kuro 'Kumi' Mikan || Kuro**

Summary : Kagamine Rin seorang artis yang tengah naik daun digossipkan oleh seorang artis yang juga sedang naik daun, bagaimana kelanjutan nya? Mind to RnR?

* * *

><p>"KAITO!" teriak mereka semua yang menyaksikan ombak menelan Kaito, beberapa detik kemudian, hanya tersisa ski air yang terlihat, tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Kaito berada disana.<p>

"FUUAAHH!" Kaito muncul dari air, wajahnya terlihat pucat.

"Kau tak apa-apa Kaito?" Tanya Len yang menghampiri Kaito.

"Huaaa Len, tolong aku, aku tak pernah bisa bermain ski air!" ucap Kaito.

Len hanya bisa menghela napas dan menarik Kaito untuk membantunya menaiki ski air nya.

Sesampainya di tepi pantai, Miku segera berlari menuju Kaito. Ya, dengan PeDe nya Kaito mengira bahwa Miku akan memeluknya dan mengkhawatirkan nya.

"KAU INI BAGAIMANA SIH BAKAITO? BODOH SEKALI! HARUSNYA TADI KAU SEGERA NYALAKAN MESINNYA DAN MENGHINDAR DARI OMBAK!" omel Miku pada Kaito. Sebenarnya Miku cukup khawatir akan keadaan Kaito, namun yah, gengsi boo~.

Dilain sisi terlihat dua orang tengah memantau mereka, khususnya pasangan blondie yang tengah tertawa kecil melihat ulah Miku dan Kaito.

"Jadi mereka? Kagamine Rin dan Kagami Len? Sepertinya terlalu mudah, tak ada pengawalan khusus untuk mereka. Hanya orang-orang bodoh yang ada di sekeliling mereka berdua." Ucap seorang laki-laki meremehkan.

"Tidak semua orang bisa kita remehkan Hi-chan." Ucap wanita disampingnya.

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU DENGAN SEBUTAN ITU!" seru pria itu spontan saat mendengar panggilan yang keluar dari mulut _partner_ kerjanya itu.

"Hehe, gomen Hi-cha- uppss, maksudku Hi-kun~." Ujar wanita itu dengan sedikit pembetulan.

"Tidak bisa kah kau memanggilku dengan nama kecil ku Ring?" Tanya pria itu kepada wanita yang ada disampingnya, diketahui wanita itu bernama Ring.

"Nee, itu mengingatkan ku pada babi peliharaan kakek ku yang sudah mati Lui." Jawab Ring sembari menunduk. Pria bernama Lui itu hanya bisa menyipitkan mata nya, mukanya memerah.

"Kenapa aku disamakan dengan babi?" gumam Lui.

"Mungkin ke shota-an mu membuat mu benar-benar mirip babi mungkin?" ucap seseorang ditengah-tengah Ring dan Lui.

"WAAAKKHH? Ummpp-" "Diam! Jangan berisik bodoh!" Omel orang itu seraya membekap mulut Lui.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau disini Liver?" Tanya Ring dengan wajah polos.

"Bisa tidak kau memanggil ku dengan nama panggilan ku secara benar dan lengkap? Aku merasa seperti kau memanggil hati empedu tau?" omel orang itu.

"Arrgghh, baik baik. Jadi ku ulangi lagi, kenapa tiba-tiba kau disini Oliver?" ulang Ring.

"Tak apa, hanya ingin menyusul si shota ini saja." Jawab Oliver —orang yang sekarang berada di tengah-tengah Ring dan Lui.

"Puuahh, kau sadar juga dong! Kau itu juga shota!" protes Lui saat mulutnya terlepas dari bekapan Oliver.

"Yah, setidaknya itu karna umur ku bukan?" Jawab Oliver santai.

"Umur mu itu 13 tahun!" Seru Lui.

"Cih, kau menantangku?" Tanya Oliver sembari bangkit.

"Siapa takut?" jawab Lui.

"Hei hei kalian! Kenapa malah berkelahi? Kita diutus Piko-sama untuk mengawasi Rin dan Len!" Seru Ring, namun tak dihiraukan.

Mendengar ada suara ribut-ribut dari arah lain, Rin dan Len segera menuju ke asal suara.

"Wahh, ada apa ini?" Tanya Rin dengan ramah. Ia melihat anak-anak tengah berkelahi.

"E-eh?" mereka semua terkejut dan menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara.

"Hmm? Kenapa?" Tanya Len.

"E-eh itu, ano..e-etto..adik-adik saya sedang berkelahi karna kami sedang tersesat." Jawab Ring berusaha mencari alasan yang tepat.

"Wah bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Rin yang cukup iba.

"Huaa, hiks hiks..kami terpisah dari orang tua kami. Ini gara-gara dia!" ucap Oliver dengan tangis yang dibuat-buat dan menunjuk ke arah Lui.

"E-eh? Kok aku?" protes Lui.

"Gara-gara kamu sok tau sih! Kaki ku masih sakit tau untuk berjalan!" balas Oliver sembari menunjuk kaki nya yang diperban.

"E-eh? Sepertinya kakimu terluka adik kecil, ayo ikut kami saja ke villa kami. Lebih baik kalian semua beristirahat dulu disana." Ajak Rin sembari tersenyum lembut.

"Hah? Yang benar kak?" Tanya Lui tak percaya.

"Yap~" Jawab Rin dengan anggukan.

"Nah, sekarang kau naik ke punggung ku saja. Pasti kaki mu itu sakit sekali." Ucap Len sembari berjongkok agar Oliver dapat naik ke punggung nya.

"Sudah?" Tanya Len.

"Ya." Jawab Oliver. Len berdiri dan menggendong Oliver di punggungnya.

"Nah ayo." Rin merangkul Lui dan Ring. Mereka berjalan menuju villa Rin dan Len.

"Hei Rin Len! Kalian mau kemana?" teriak Miku yang segera menyusul duo blondie itu.

Yahh, seharusnya kalau hanya ada mereka berlima sudah seperti sebuah keluarga. Rin sebagai ibu, Len sebagai ayah, dan anak-anak itu sebagai anak-anak dari Rin dan Len. Namun Miku muncul, mungkin sebagai peliharaan mereka? (author : DON'T KILL MEHH MIKU FC! *pasangtampanghoror*)

"Eh Miku, kami mau ke villa dulu, mengantar anak-anak ini. Mereka terpisah dengan orang tua mereka." Ucap Rin saat Miku sudah ada di sampingnya.

"Ahh, mungkin kalian butuh villa yang cukup luas dan banyak kamar nya. Aku akan pesankan villa yang cukup untuk kalian berlima." Ucap Kaito yang sudah bersama Luka disamping mereka. Kaito segera berlari menuju resepsionis. Beberapa menit kemudian Kaito kembali dengan membawa kunci villa yang baru.

"Nah begini saja, kulihat Miku memang tidak mau satu villa dengan ku, maka ku pesan saja satu villa VVIP yang sangat luas. Luka, sebaiknya kau menginap dengan kami saja, tenang semuanya gratis." Ucap Kaito.

"Ah, ide bagus!" seru Miku.

"Baiklah." Kata Luka sembari tersenyum lembut ke arah Kaito.

"Nah, letak villa nya tak jauh dari pantai ini, kalian pasti melihat bahwa ada villa yang paling besar dari villa villa yang lain tadi kan? Nah itu tempatnya." Ujar Kaito member petunjuk.

"Sekarang semuanya bersiap-siap dulu memindahkan barang kalian." Kata Len. Semuanya mengangguk.

Rin, Len, Ring, Lui, dan Oliver segera menuju ke arah villa Rin dan Len. Miku dan Kaito menuju villa mereka, dan Luka menuju villa nya.

"Ah iya, ngomong-ngomong, siapa nama kalian? Aku Rin dan dia Len." Kenal Rin.

"Ah, aku Ring"

"Aku Lui."

"Aku Oliver."

"Kalian semua bersaudara?" Tanya Len agak curiga.

"Yap." Seru mereka kompak.

"Kenapa terdapat banyak perbedaan secara fisik diantara kalian?" Tanya Len.

"E-eh, itu karna ibu kami mempunyai rambut berwarna kuning, ayah kami mempunyai rambut berwarna biru muda. Aku mewarisi warna rambut ayah ku, Lui mendapat campuran warna dari ayahku dan ibuku, dan Oliver mewarisi warna rambut ibuku." Ucap Ring menjelaskan.

"Ohh, begitu." Jawab Len singkat. 'Sepertinya ada yang aneh.' Ujar Len dalam hati.

"Nah kalian tunggu disini sebentar ya, kami akan mengambil barang-barang kami dahulu." Kata Rin lalu segera masuk ke dalam villa sembari menarik tangan Len.

"Hei dengar! Ini adalah kesempatan kita, berlakulah seperti keluarga!" titah Ring mengetuai.

"Iya iya, lalu kapan kita mulai menjalankan rencana kita? Dan apa rencana kita?" tanya Oliver.

"Aku akan menghubungi bos nanti." Jawab Ring yang segera ber-_acting_ lagi saat Rin dan Len datang.

"Nah ayo semua, maaf membuat kalian menunggu seperti ini." Ucap Rin yang tengah memegang tas yang berisi barang bawaannya, walau sebenarnya pakaian dan lain-lainnya di tas yang sedang Len bawa sekarang.

"Tak apa kok Rin-san." Balai Lui yang sepertinya 'sedikit' menyukai Rin.

"Nah itu mereka!" seru Kaito yang sudah berada di villa VVIP bersama Miku dan Luka. Kaito segera membantu Len membawa barang bawaan yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Ayo semua silahkan masuk." Ajak Kaito.

"Ah kalian semua belum berkenalan kan? Nah ayo perkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing." Ucap Rin sembari menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa.

"Ah aku Ring, yang ini Lui, dan yang itu Oliver. Senang bertemu kalian." Kenal Ring sembari menunjuk satu persatu orang yang dimaksud.

"Nah kalau aku Miku, yang bertampang bodoh itu Kaito, dan wanita cantik ini Luka. Kami juga senang berkenalan dengan kalian~!" balas Miku.

"Yayaya, perkenalannya sudah dulu, kalian pasti lelah. Nah bagaimana pembagian kamarnya begini, Rin dengan Ring, Len dengan aku, Miku dengan Luka, Oliver dengan Lui, bagaimana? Setuju?" atur Kaito.

"Baiklah, tak masalah." Jawab Rin disertai anggukan yang lain.

"Hei Ring-san, kau dan adik-adik mu tidak membawa baju ganti kan?" tanya Luka.

"Err, iya begitulah Luka-san." Jawab Ring agak canggung.

"Hmm, mumpung masih ada waktu, ayo ikut dengan ku, ajak Lui juga, Oliver biarkan beristirahat saja dahulu." Ajak Luka.

"Unn, baiklah Luka-san." Ucap Ring sembari menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Nee Luka-chan, kau mau bawa mereka kemana?" tanya Rin.

"Aku hanya mau membelikan mereka pakaian saja, kebetulan toko pakaian disana itu milik ku, dan..mereka agak mencurigakan." Ucap Luka dengan kalimat terakhir sedikit berbisik.

"Kau juga merasakannya huh?" tanya Len yang entah bagaimana carangnya sudah ada di samping Rin.

"E-eh? Apa maksud kalian?" tanya Rin makin bingung.

"Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti." Jawab Luka.

"Lu-Luka-san, kami sudah siap." Panggil Ring.

"Baiklah, ayo. Rin, Len kami pergi dulu ya!" pamit Luka.

"Hati-hati ya!" seru Miku dari dapur.

"Hei Rin, bagaimana dengan anak yang 1 lagi itu? Siapa namanya, err…Okliper? Eh..Olever? ehh bukan bukan..Oli-" "Oliver." Orang yang dimaksud datang guna membenahi penyebutan nama yang disebutkan oleh Miku.

"Oliver, namaku Oliver." Ucapnya lagi.

"Ahh iya benar Liver!" seru Miku sembari menepuk punggung Oliver.

"Namaku OLIVER! Bukan LIVER! Kau seperti menyebutku mempunyai penyakit bermasalah pada hati empedu ku!" omel Oliver, sementara Rin dan Len terkikik geli.

"E-eh? Gomen..aku tak bermaksud-" "Hah, sudahlah," potong Oliver dan segera berlalu menuju kamarnya kembali.

"Toh kalian tak akan bisa memanggil namaku lagi.." Gumamnya disertai seringai lebar.

"..terlebih kalian..Rin dan Len.." lanjutnya.

* * *

><p><strong>~TBC~<strong>

* * *

><p>Kuro : *tiup trompet* PREEETTT TERETONET TERETONET PREEETTT PREE- OHOK OHOK –terompetnyaketelen-<p>

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR~~~~!**_

Yoo~~~! Happy new year smua~! Semoga di tahun 2012 fandom ini semakin jaya, diberkahi banyak fict-fict bagus dan dapat menghibur para pembaca, ga ada ribut-ribut di fandom ini…dannnn..MAKIN RAME~!

Ga berasa stengah taun Kumi berkarya disini..mulai dari 31 Mei sampai dengan 31 Des 2011. Walau sebenarnya sudah jadi reader semenjak…err ga tau Kuro lupa OTL #digebuk

Nah nah nah..selama stengah tahun ini, Kuro mo kasih liat SS dari perjalanan pengetikan CL~! http : / / i44. tinypic. com / 2qsz574. Jpg

Mulai dari chap 1 di awali dengan disklemer sampe berakhir di kata 'CHAPTER 19 O-W-A-R-I-!' (itu data aslinya)

Ah, dari pada ngurusin ocehan diatas mending bales ripiw~

* * *

><p><strong>Earl Miel Vesstrayworth :<strong> makasih banyak..^^..

Kaitonyaa..kenapa ya~~? Hehe..kalo udah baca pasti tau~

APDET!

* * *

><p><strong>Hiwazaki Evelyn : <strong>hehe, mungkin biar mirip dengan yang aslinya jadi ga ku rubah..^^

Udah keungkap nyan nyan~ x3

APDET!

* * *

><p><strong>Rein Yuujiro :<strong> SAIA KURO DARI DUO KUMI KEMBALI UNTUK MENG-APDET CRITA INI! HOHOHOHOHO *gaya ala pahlawan bertopeng* #dijitak

*peluk-peluk gayung* SAVE OUR GAYUNG! *duesh*

Wei weiii! Sandal mahal oi..skarang dah diberlakukan sistem beli kiri dapet kanan pada sandal! Jadi jgn dibuang-buang! –ganyambung- #abaikan

Sepertinya belum~ mereka belum bahagia dengan sempurna OTL

Makasih dah ripiw~!

APDET!

* * *

><p><strong>Chiao-chan males log in <strong>: nga apdet, Cuma ada pembaharuan chapter terbaru *plak* -samaaja-

Dekade udah lewat dari kapan tau di trans tipik ama trans Jakarta *duagh*

Harus banyak desu~! Kan ulum nya udah celece~

Ahh tidak..mungkin dia lelah..atau mungkin…i don kenow, ai'em mah selip #ditimpuk -englishfail- #ditembakbelanda

Nga..saia nga libur..saia lagi kerja rodi –ditembakbelanda-

APDET!

* * *

><p><strong>Kurovi Kagamine : <strong>SAIIAAA KEMBALI APDETTT! *treak-treak sambil nongolin kepala di jendela bajaj*

Go-gomen OTL ini ketikan juga udah bejamur 2 bulan kgk diapdet..tp skarang ama kmaren-kmaren kan udah apdet~! Rasa rindu saia juga sudah terbayarkan dengan hadirnya para ripiwers~

Biasa sih doa orang teraniaya terkabul (lihat saia..saia teraniaya dengan borosnya pemakaian pulsa..dan pulsa slalu datang begitu saja~ doa minta pulsa terkabul *plak*) jadi berdoalah supaya Kaito betah ama Miku~

Amiiinnn~!

Thx for reviewing~! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Fumika Mika :<strong> nga boleh ada kata PESIMIS! Harus terus optimis..lakukan semua hal seoptimal mungkin…daannn..halangan serta rintangan itu pasti ada..tp ttp semangat! Biar semua bisa terlewatkan tanpa kurang apapun~! Judul itu bukan hal besar yang sangat berperan penting buat menghambat..buka pikiran lebar-lebar..pasti bakal dapet judul yang pas..TETEP SEMANGAT YA!

*tampanganakTK* nee..kissu itu apa kk? *kedapkedipmatasokbingung* #dibakar

YEY~! Save RinLen fans~!

*ngasihsolatip* NIHH DIREKATIN LAGI HATINYA! CEPET! #ditimpuk

Sumpah waktu baca yang 'malu dong' itu karyawan ku lg nyetel _tape_ dan lagi pas lagunya T2 dan di reff nya xD

Ahh kok isi pulsa ga bilang-bilang..Kuro kan juga mau =3= -pinggiiinn-

EKHH SE-SESEEKK! *siapin voodoo*

Huuaa..ini ga masuk kilat..tp lo guee start! *plak* -apaantuh-

btw tadi aku baru liat ripiw Mika-chan di 1000 stars..

bales sini skalian yah?

itu RinLen ku! #ditimpuk

aku nga pinter bwt crita twincest penuh dilema -ceribel- *plak*

itung-itung Len rapih dikit lah~ critanya kan Len anak yg rajin, ganteng, kiyut, dan rajin menabung~ *duesh*

i-ini CL nya udah apdet..sebenernya dah slese dari 3 hari yang lalu..tp kebetulan udah mo taun baru, jadi ya~~ wkt taun baru ku apdet~~

thx por ripiw~!

* * *

><p><strong>megane-no-musume :<strong> sama-sama ^^ makasih juga udah ngeripiw crita ini..^^

hehe..soal itu jawaban nya ada di atas~

okee makasih ripiwnya..^^

* * *

><p><strong>Vallen :<strong> E-eh, iya..go-gomen OTL

Kedepannya Kuro bakal lebih teliti lagi..makasih atas ketelitiannya..^^

Wehh..makasih..Kuro aja baca 1 chap males –authorgaguna- *pundung*

Skali lagi..makasih..^^..

* * *

><p>Kuro : wew..dari skian banyak chapter yang Kuro pablis di CL, keanya ini chap yang paling banyak ripiwers nya~ -norakkk-<p>

*ngitungin atu atu* umm..ada 8~! Makasih banyak ya semua~! Hiksu hiksu..Kuro cukup tersanjung dan terharu atas jasa kalian yang selama ini mau capek" ngetik ripiw buat Kuro..makasih ya~! :') LAIK DHIS YO~! *plak* -korbaniklan-

Hmm, mungkin sekian dulu..sekali lagi **SELAMAT MERAYAKAN TAHUN BARU 2012~! **Dan selamat menikmati liburan bersama sanak keluarga, mama, papa, adek, kakak, oma, opa, om, tante, sepupu, keponakan, ipar, cucu, cicit, buyut *plak* ataupun bersama pacar~! Udah malming, taun baruan pula, yang jomblo hobi menggalau mending baca CL, niscaya bakal dapet pacar~!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eaa kalo dah waktunya #ditimpuk

Tenang-tenang, Kuro juga malming disertai taun baruan juga sendirian kok~! Tak perlu pundung hei galauers yang ada disana~! *duagh* Setidaknya masih ada rumput yang bergoyang disana sini~! #dibakar

Gaje ah gaje…mending langsung ke akir kata..ehh..bentar..sebelum akir kata..

Kalo ada typo mohon dimaapkan dan dimaklumi..tp menurut tmn sih ga ada typo..kalo ada..silahkan santet dia! #dicekek

Hehe..canda~~ okeh akir kata disertain akir taun~~

**~REVIEW~**


	20. Chapter 20

**Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton**

Genre : Romance/Drama

Rated : T

**Celebrity Love © Kuro 'Kumi' Mikan || Kuro**

Summary : Kagamine Rin seorang artis yang tengah naik daun digossipkan oleh seorang artis yang juga sedang naik daun, bagaimana kelanjutan nya? Mind to RnR?

* * *

><p>"Hah? Kau bilang apa tadi?" tanya Miku.<p>

"Aku tidak bilang apa-apa. Sudah ah, aku balik ke kamar dulu." Oliver segera masuk ke dalam kamar dan menguncinya.

"Apa ku bilang, mereka itu mencurigakan." Bisik Len.

"Ah sudahlah, nee siapa nih yang akan memasak untuk makan malam?" tanya Miku mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"AKU~!" seru seseorang tepat di belakang Miku.

"Kau yakin bisa dan berhasil BaKaito?" tanya Miku agak meremehkan.

"Tentu saja! Kalau tidak bagaimana aku bisa hidup?" jawab Kaito agak ketus.

"Aisu Miracle~" jawab Rin menengahi.

"Ah sudah sudah, biar aku membantu Kaito membuat juga." Len segera menarik Kaito ke dapur.

Sementara itu Rin dan Miku asik berbincang-bincang sembari menonton acara selebriti.

".._sementara ini kabar yang kami terima masih simpang siur, namun menurut pengakuan saksi, ia melihat sosok mirip Kagamine Rin dan Hatsune Miku di dekat halte bus dengan warna rambut hitam_.."

"Apa? Hitam? Siapa?" tanya mereka berdua secara bersamaan.

".._dikabarkan mereka tengah membantu pekerjaan kepolisian guna menangkap ketua mafia kelas dunia, Utatane Piko. Namun menurut manager dari Kagamine Rin sendiri berkata, bahwa Rin sedang tidak berada di Jepang. Kebenaran dari berita ini masih di pertanyakan, akankah mereka berencana untuk bergabung menjadi anggota kepolisian, atau masih menjabat sebagai aktris dalam dunia hiburan?"_

"Apa-apaan berita itu? Setiap menonton televisi, selalu ada berita yang aneh-aneh." Ucap Rin geram.

".._berbicara mengenai Kagamine Rin dan Hatsune Miku, bagaimanakah dengan hibungan percintaan mereka? Ada beberapa pro dan kontra terjadi mengenai issu dalam hubungan percintaan mereka, ada yang mengatakan bahwa mereka hanya mencari ketenaran dan kepopularitasan, ada yang mengatakan bahwa semua itu benar adanya, bahkan ada yang mengatakan dan membuat spekulasi bahwa mereka membuat rumor seperti ini hanya untuk menutupi fakta bahwa tumbuhnya cinta diantara Kagamine Rin dan Hatsune Mi-"_

"**APA?**" teriak nereka berbarengan.

"Untuk yang pertama dan kedua masih bisa ku maafkan, namun yang ketiga..AKU MASIH NORMAL!" sanggah Rin.

"Ummh, Rin-chan, tp sebenarnya kalau kau mau sih bisa saja." Ucap Miku, Rin hanya bergidik ngeri.

"A-aku mau menyusul Len dan Kaito dulu!" Rin segera kabur menuju dapur.

"Dasar wanita bodoh." Ucap seseorang, sontak Miku menoleh ke asal suara.

"Liv-" "OLIVER!" "ah ya itulah, kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Miku agak kaget.

"Karna aku juga menginap di villa ini." Jawab Oliver dengan nada datar.

"Maksudku kenapa tiba-tiba disini?" tanya Miku lagi, membenahi pertanyaan yang tadi.

"Karna kaki ku yang membawaku kemari." Jawab Oliver santai.

"ARGH! KENAPA KAU DISINI SEKARANG DIDEPAN KU?" Miku berteriak depresi menghadapi anak yang satu itu.

"Maaf, jangan terlalu percaya diri, aku mau menemui Rin-san, bukan kau." JLEB! Oliver segera berjalan ke dapur meninggalkan Miku yang memasang ekspresi _troll-face_

"Dasar anak siamang! Eh, sialan!" cibir Miku geram.

"Erm Rin-san." Panggil Oliver.

"Ya?" jawab Rin dengan ramah.

"Aku lapar." Ucap Oliver singkat.

"Sebentar ya, ini makanannya sedang dibuat." Ucap Rin sembari tersenyum lembut kepada Oliver dan mengelus rambutnya. Len yang melihat kejadian itu hanya menggeram sedikit.

"Berapa lama lagi Rin-san?" tanya Oliver berusaha sepolos mungkin.

"Sebentar ya, Len selesainya berapa lama lagi? Oliver sudah kelaparan." Tanya Rin.

"3 menit lagi semua makanan sudah bisa dimakan. Mohon bersabar ya **adik kecil**." Ucap Len dengan menekan kata 'adik kecil'.

"Cih." Cibir Oliver yang kebetulan tidak didengar oleh siapapun, hmm..kecuali Len? Ya, Len mendengarnya dan segera menatap tajam Oliver. Adu tatapan pun terjadi, sedikit percikan api timbul diantara mata mereka berdua. Rin yang ada di tengah-tengah nya hanya menatap bingung kedua orang itu.

"Tadaima!" Luka pulang dengan membawa banyak tentengan belanjaan pakaian untuk Lui, Oliver, dan Ring.

"Okaeri Luka-chan, wah punya ku mana?" tanya Miku dengan penuh harap dan mata berbinar.

"Nee gomen Miku-chan, aku hanya membelikannya untuk anak-anak saja. Besok kau akan ku ajak deh!" ujar Luka seraya berjanji akan mengajak Miku.

"Okie dokie Luka-chan!~" balas Miku dengan semangat.

"Ngomong-ngomong yang lain mana Miku-san?" tanya Ring penasaran.

"Ohh, yang lain ada di dapur, sedang memasak untuk makan malam. Kau tunggu saja di kamar bersama adikmu ini." Ucap Miku.

Ring dan Lui hanya mengikuti apa yang dikatakan oleh Miku. Mereka segera menuju ke kamar masing-masing dengan membawa belanjaan masing-masing juga tentunya.

"Hmm, itu tas si Kagamine kan? Boleh juga." Ucap Ring sembari menyeringai. Ia berjalan mendekati tas rin yang berisi barang-barang bawaan Rin.

Deg deg deg

"Ugh, kenapa aku berdebar-debar begini? Tidak mungkin aku takut!" gumam Ring sembari mendekatkan tangannya menuju tas Rin.

10 cm

.

5 cm

.

3 cm

.

1 cm

.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p>Kuro : Halo hai~~ Kuro bakil desu~~ setelah 2 bulan mengabaikan fict ini..akirnya Kuro balik..<p>

Ya..alesan nya sih mudah..karna selama awal 2012 jadwal Kuro padet bgt bwt persiapan acara skolah yg cukup banyak membuang banyak waktu dan tenanga Kuro –kokcurcolsih?-

Oke oke..Kuro yakin kalian males jadi tempat tampungan curcolan Kuro di awal 2012..xD

Langsung baless~~

* * *

><p><strong>Maylita Kagamine<strong>

Haii Maylita-san~! Salam kenal..^^..

Ahh gomen kalo emang critanya kurang BAGUS dan kurang BERKENAN serta kurang SERU…OTL

Kuro juga ngerasa crita ini kea gitu kok ._.

Ya..tapi beginilah apa adanya..Kuro bakal terus berusaha biar lebih bagus lagi kok..^^..

Thx for review ya Maylita-san..^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chiao-chan Kumikawa<strong>

Kuro desu~~~! Lol –idiotisme-

Pengennya #dihajar lol nga kok..xD

Ntar kalo Kaito nya hanyut critanya ga berlanjut dong..tp..ga masalah sih kalo Kaito hanyut, dia bukan pemeran penting..Cuma pemeran buangan #dibekuin

Canda canda..xD

-_- iya..keanya matanya ketutupan b-..ahh nga dehh..*nyengir merinding*

Biarkan typo itu apadi disana selamanya *duagh* males ngebetulin typo yang berterbaran

Lol iya keanya..xD aku jg ngerasa kea gitu

Saia turun jabatan dari author ke OB aja deh.. *crossdress jadi cwo*

OTL ga bias apdet kilat..sori bgt... aku bnr" sibuk kemarin itu..tp skarang dah bebas kok..

Sisa ulangan, tugas, PR, kuis, UTS yg menerpa..argghhh harusnya ditiadakan aja bukan di tunda...

Nee..ripiw mu ada typonya tuh lololol..xD

Oke makasih dah ripiw

* * *

><p><strong>snowsparklegems<strong>

OTL Oliver jadi jahat kan karna ada alasannya..

Mohon dimengerti ya..OTL

Gomen kalo ga berkenan..

Thx for review

* * *

><p><strong>Fumika Mika<strong>

Iya ketemu lagi Mika-san~

Yahh..kapan di lanjutin nya? SOAL JUDUL JGN KAWATIR! Cari inti critanya..dan judulnya pasti bakal ada di sana..

Pulsa tuh bisa bikin internetan di hp sepuasnya..xD kalo ga lagi di dpn komp~~~

OTL gomen ga kilat..KUROOOO SUPPPEERRR SIBUUUUKKK kemarin itu..OTL gomen ne

Aku lupa acc mu itu namanya apa..jadi langsung ku bales disini..OTL

e-eh..M-Mika-san..Len nya lagi nangis pisang (?) er..maksudnya nangis bombay di kamar..

oke..makasih ripiwnya~

* * *

><p><strong>Rein Yuujiro<strong>

SAIA JUGA KEMBALI~~ GOMEN JUGA KARNA BARU APDET..OTL

*nyengirkuda* buekekekeke..abang kena jebakan eneng~~ xD

Ehh emang mereka pisah? author yang ga pernah inget jalan cerita ndiri OTL

Gimana ya kalo LuKai~~~?~~~~ #dibuang

Lol canda~~ MiKai kok~~~ ya setidaknya sekarang ini… #digatak

*siapingolok* ga dibunuh kok..Cuma mau disembeleh~~~ nyahahahaha *devil laugh* *keselek* ohok ohok ohok..*duesh*

Maicihh ripiwnya abang ku tersayang.. :*

* * *

><p>Kuro : yoo..gomen ya kalo misalnya dikit..<p>

Gomen banget..Kuro lagi bener-bener bermasalah..

Kalo ada typo..maklumi aja deh..

Yoosshh..skian dulu kali ya..jangan lupa..

* * *

><p><strong>~REVIEW~<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton**

Genre : Romance/Drama

Rated : T

**Celebrity Love © Kuro 'Kumi' Mikan || Kuro**

Summary : Kagamine Rin seorang artis yang tengah naik daun digossipkan oleh seorang artis yang juga sedang naik daun, bagaimana kelanjutan nya? Mind to RnR?

* * *

><p>"RING MAKANAN SUDAH SIAP! AYO MAKAN!" teriak Rin dari luar.<p>

Ring tersentak dan segera menjawab, "I-iya Rin-san!" ia segera keluar dari kamar menuju meja makan.

"Hei Ring, kenapa kau gelagapan begitu?" Tanya Lui yang kebetulan duduk di sebelah Ring. Ia menatap Ring dengan tatapan heran.

Dengan segera Ring menghindar dari tatapan itu, "A-ah? Ti-tidak kok." Jawab Ring berbohong.

"Heh, aku tahu kau berbohong, kau kira aku baru kemarin mengenal mu. Ada apa?" bisik Lui semakin mendesak Ring untuk menjawabnya dengan jujur. Sedikit perdebatan terjadi diantara mereka, menyebabkan sedikit kecurigaan bagi Kaito yang tepat duduk di depan mereka.

"Hei kalian, kalau makanannya kurang dan mau menambah silahkan saja, tak perlu malu-malu." Ucap Kaito yang sepertinya dari tadi melihat tingkah laku Lui dan Ring.

"Ah, tidak perlu kok Kaito-jiisan." Ucap mereka bersamaan.

Seketika raut wajah Kaito berubah menjadi sedikit terkejut,"J-Jiisan? Apa maksudnya itu?" tanya Kaito yang mendengar elakan Lui dan Ring.

"Err sebuah panggilan...mungkin?" jawab Lui dengan akhiran nada tanya.

"Oh ayolah, apakah aku terlihat tua seperti itu?" tanya Kaito yang sukses mendapat anggukan persetujuan dari semua orang yang ada disana, kecuali Kaito.

"A..a..a.." Kaito hanya dapat mengeluarkan suara yang cukup asing bagi manusia namun dengan nada kecewa.

"Hei hei sudah, lebih baik lanjutkan makan kalian." ucap Luka menengahi.

"Unn" respon yang lain, dan sepertinya Kaito mencoba untuk menurut, walaupun sebenarnya di dalam hatinya ia ingin memperpanjang perkara yang ada.

Makan malam yang cukup nikmat dalam suasana yang terasa kekeluargaan, berlalu dengan cepat. Rin, Miku, dan Luka bersama-sama untuk membereskan makan malam ini. Sementara yang lainnya berpencar dengan kesibukan masing-masing

DRTTT

"_Moshi moshi, nani_?" tanya Rin saat mengangkat telepon dari manager nya.

"_Ah Rin, begini, kau ingat kan kontrak shooting dengan Honne Dell yang waktu itu_?" tanya sang manager.

"Ah iya aku ingat, ada apa?" balas Rin dengan cepat.

"_Nah, begini, entah ada angin apa, Dell-san mengatakan bahwa shooting akan dilakukan besok, malam ini para crew dan artis lainnya akan ke Amerika untuk mulai melakukan shooting dan pengambilan gambar, diperkirakan besok pagi mereka akan sampai disana._" jelas manager dengan cukup panjang.

"Ya, lalu?" tanya Rin singkat.

"_Pertama, kau tak ada, dan bagaimana bisa shooting berjalan. Kedua, aku yakin kau juga ada di Amerika. Ketiga, mereka akan menginap di tempat yang sama dengan tempat mu menginap sekarang._" jawab sang manager dengan lengkap dan cukup memberikan penjelasan yang mudah dimengerti.

"Ba-" "_Hmm, yeah, aku tahu kau sekarang sedang bingung memikirkan sebuah pertanyaan seperti, 'bagaimana kau tahu aku ada disini, dan darimana kau tahu tempat ku menginap?', oh ayolah, kau membawa begitu banyak gadget yang mudah dilacak. Tapi tenang, hanya aku yang mengetahui keberadan mu dimana, dan aku akan merahasiakannya. Tak usah khawatir. Bersyukurlah bahwa manager mu ini tetap baik dan sabar walau si artis yang ia tangani begitu keras kepala._" potong manager dengan kata-kata bijaknya yang jarang sekali ia keluarkan, dan tambahan pada bagian membanggakan dirinya sendiri sebagai manager.

"Iya iya, terima kasih banyak manager ku yang baik hati, tidak sombong, dan suka menabung. Jadi apa yang harus ku lakukan?" tanya Rin yang sedikit mengejek managernya diawal.

"Entahlah, itu masalahmu, urusi sendiri apa yang telah kau perbuat~." jawab si manager dengan santai

'Ku bunuh kau nanti!' batin Rin kesal.

"Yayayaya, **TERIMA KASIH BANYAK**." ucap Rin mengakhiri perbincangan dengan penekanan di beberapa kata terakhir.

"Hei Rin, ada yang perlu ku bicarakan." seru Miku tiba-tiba.

"Hmm, ada apa?" tanya Rin sembari menghampiri sofa yang kebetulan berada di dekatnya.

Len dan Kaito tengah berbincang-bincang mengenai sesuatu, Luka dan anak-anak tengah sibuk mencoba baju baru. Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, Rin dan Miku, berdua di ruang tamu dan akan membicarakan suatu hal yang kelihatannya serius.

"Kau jadi pemeran utama film terbaru Dell-san kan?" tanya Miku yang tepat duduk disamping RIn dengan tatapan mata yang menyiratkan keseriusan. Tak biasanya ia seperti itu.

"Ya, lalu?" sahut Rin sedikit malas.

"Oke, disana aku jadi pemeran antagonis dan besok mereka ada di tempat ini jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan agar liburan ini benar-benar tak terusik dan terjangkau oleh media?" tanya Miku dengan bertubi-tubi, tanpa jeda, pengambilan nafas, atau apapun yang membuat kata-katanya tadi terlepas. Mungkin itulah salah satu bakat yang dimiliki oleh penyanyi.

"Pergi tinggalkan tempat ini, menyamar, menyerah, entahlah." Jawab Rin sekenanya.

Jujur saja, mereka benar-benar bingung dengan rencana yang akan mereka lakukan, liburan mereka masih tersisa beberapa hari lagi, dan kalian tahu kan apa arti dari kata 'liburan'? Ya, gabungan huruf 'l', 'i', 'b', 'u', 'r', 'a', 'n'. Ok, itu jawaban yang cukup bodoh. Arti dari liburan sendiri adalah bebas, senang, relax, lupakan sejenak apa yang menjadi beban mu, setidaknya itulah yang kita pikirkan mengenai kata 'liburan'.

Tapi bagaimana jika sebuah 'liburan' yang selalu dibayangkan dan digambarkan sebagai sesuatu hal yang bisa dibilang menyenangkan itu terusik dengan tuntutan pekerjaan? Cukup satu kata untuk mendeskripsikan nya, 'MEMBOSANKAN'.

Oh ayolah, setidaknya kau bisa bayangkan bagaimana rutinitas pekerjaan yang banyak digandrungi oleh masyarakat. PENAT, LELAH, dan STRESS. Secinta-cintanya dirimu akan pekerjaan yang kau tekuni, pasti selalu ada ketiga hal itu yang mengekor dalam hari-hari mu saat menjalankan pekerjaan itu.

Dan itulah yang sekarang sedang menjadi permasalahan bagi dua insan pertelevisian ini.

"Bagaimana jika hadapi mereka dengan biasa namun berusaha untuk mengaku-ngaku bahwa kau bukanlah seorang '_public figure_'? Aku yakin bakat _acting_ kalian bukanlah suatu hal yang dapat disepelekan." Ujar suara dibelakang mereka.

Dengan hanya mendengar suara sang pelontar kata-kata tersebut, baik Rin maupun Miku sendiri sudah mengetahui siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Len?" sahut mereka bersamaan.

"Oke, boleh ku bilang bahwa ide Len cukup bagus dan dapat diterima, lagi pula bukankah banyak orang yang mirip dengan kalian? Bilang saja pada mereka bahwa kalian itu penggemar berat dari Kagamine Rin dan Hatsune Miku yang mengoperasi plastik diri kalian dan menata nya semirip mungkin dengan mereka. Selesai kan?" seru suara lain, suara yang biasa mempunyai kesan 'bodoh', namun kali ini terdengar sangat 'berwibawa'.

"Kaito?" sahut mereka bersamaan lagi.

Benar-benar tak dapat diterima oleh otak mereka mengenai kenyataan dan fakta yang mengatakan bahwa, Len dan Kaito jauh lebih profesional ketimbang diri mereka.

"Dan kalian?" tanya Rin yang sudah kembali pada kenyataan sekarang.

"Kami? Ada masalah apa dengan kami?" tanya Kaito yang kurang paham akan maksud dari pertanyaan Rin tadi.

Len tak begitu menghiraukan pertanyaan bodoh Kaito tadi dan langsung membalas pertanyaan Rin tadi, "Kami akan menyamar, lagi pula lebih mudah bagi kami untuk menyamar dari pada kalian." Jawabnya.

"Benar juga sih, berhubung ada Luka disini, pasti penyamaran kalian tak akan ketahuan." Gumam Rin pelan.

"Ada apa dengan ku?" tanya sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba datang ditengah-tengah perbincangan mereka.

Yap, Megurine Luka, sang pemilik nama yang disebutkan oleh Rin tadi, datang menghampiri mereka semua.

"Ah, begini Luka-chan, jadi-" "Ya, aku sudah mengetahuinya, tak perlu dijelaskan lagi. Apa kalian tidak sadar bahwa percakapan kalian itu dari tadi terdengar hingga kamar Lui? Hah, sudahlah, aku harap ini tidak akan sulit bagi kalian." Potong Luka saat Miku hendak menjelaskan apa yang terjadi saat ini.

"Hei, apa kalian dengar yang tadi itu?" tanya Ring sedikit berbisik.

"Jelas terdengar lah, percakapan mereka itu benar-benar mengundang pendengaran untuk menguping." Jawab Oliver sedikit acuh.

"Jadi?" tanya Lui yang tak mau basa-basi lagi.

"Kita akan melapor pada Piko-sama. Aku yakin ia juga memikirkan rencana yang sama dengan apa yang kita pikirkan." Ucap Ring menyusun rencana.

"Ah, benar juga. Tapi kita akan menelfon menggunakan apa?" tanya Oliver yang sedang mencari-cari sesuatu yang dapat digunakan untuk menghubungi Piko.

"Bodoh, di setiap kamar dari villa ini kan ada telefon! Kita gunakan saja!" jawab Lui sembari menjitak Oliver.

"Heh! Kau ini cari masalah saja ya!" seru Oliver yang tak terima akan perlakuan Lui tadi.

"Heh, heh! Sudah! Bertengkar terus! Sekarang ayo lakukan apa yang kita sudah bicarakan tadi." Lerai Ring yang sedikit muak akan tingkah laku dua bocah itu.

Ia berjalan menuju telefon yang ada di kamar tersebut, dan segera menekan beberapa nomor yang diyakini sebagai nomor dari Piko.

"_Halo?_" Sahut Piko dari kejauhan.

"Ah Piko-sama, ini aku Ring. Begini, aku punya berita bagus untuk Piko sama." Lapor Ring pada Piko.

"_Apa itu?_" tanya Piko yang tak banyak basa-basi.

"Jadi…"

* * *

><p><strong>~TBC~<strong>

* * *

><p>Yep, lama tak mengerjakan cerita ini, tapi sesempet dan sedapetnya Kuro selalu mengetik sepenggal demi sepenggal kisah yang tertera di chapter ini.<p>

Ga usah lama-lama lagi, bales ripiw.

* * *

><p><strong>Hikarin Shii-Chii :<strong> Kuro aja bingung itu isi tas nya Rin apaan OTL

Don wori~ aku juga sebagai author..jujur sejujur jujurnya..bingung ini cerita apaan..awal nya gimana..kalo ga ada keperluan mah males Kuro baca, Cuma biar ga ngawur aja makanya Kuro baca di beberapa bagian yang Kuro perluin..xD

Ahh males replace nya~ biar kan saja yaa~~~ xDD tipikal orang pemales

Ahh *hiksu hiksu* bahagiaanyyaaa~~ aku nga jadi OB deh..jadi tukang parkir aja ._.

Oke..makasih ripiw nya..^^..

* * *

><p><strong>Chiao-chan Kumikawa : <strong>HOLLLLAAAAA JUGGAAA xDD

Ga tau juga aku, dia bakal baik apa nga..tergantung jari yang ngetik..aku klo ngetik tanpa dipikir dlu..jadi alur ngikutin apa yang diketik ._.

Oke apdet~ sankyuuu ripiwnya~

* * *

><p><strong>Rein Yuujiro : <strong> AAABBBBBBBBAAANNNGG OTL APDEEEEETTTTTTTT NYA LUUUUUUAAAAMMUUUAAAA BANGUUUEEETTTT –-

OTL OTL OTL OTL OTL OTL OTL OTL OTL OTL OTL OTL OTL soalnya aku bingung mo ngetik apa lagi TTATT

Ahh..ending nya? Itu lagi belajar ngitung~~ maklum lah~~ xDD *duesh*

Ouucchh enggaakk koq abang lol…alayalayalayalay..xDDD #dibuang

Fict abang mah pending smua ._. padahal udah ku tunggu" -3-

Rencananya chap ini bakal ada sesuatu yang 'wow' trus ama romance nya RinLen..tp…err..tiba-tiba dapet ilham soal syuting nya itu..ehhh dilempar ke chap depan deh..OTL

*pengen nabok* ga tega ah~~ *A* ga kok…justru aku yg bikin susah abang OTL OTL

i-iya ._. kan datanya nakal di donlod malah nga bisa-bisa…tp tetep ku tungguin kok ampe datanya lengkap~ tenang aja~

buekekeke…lop u tuuhhh juga deh bang~~~ :*** lololololol

NB : ini ripiw paling heboh suerr..xD *ngakak*

Arrigggaaacchuuuww dah ripiw~~~

* * *

><p><strong>Fumika Mika : <strong>huuuwwwwaaa maaaaaappp baaannggeeetttt TTwTT

Neeee…bentar lagi loh UN nya~~~ CEMUUUNGGGUUUDDDHHH BUAATT UN NYAAAAHH~~ #dilempar

'Untitled Story' lol..xD seenggaknya walo judulnya 'untitled' tp ttp bisa jadi 'judul' lol –ngomongapasih-

OTL kmaren lagi bener bener bener bener bener bener bener bener bener bener ga punya ide apa-apa buat di ketik.

Emansipasi wanita~~ cwe yg berkuasa~~ lol #ditabok

Minta makan…itu bahasa nya kurang enak ._. serasa liver = ayam xDD

Aku juga bingung itu Ring mo ngapain… aku bener-bener ga punya rencana apa-apa waktu nulis chap itu..serasa itu junk chap ._.

Ya..walo chap ini ga panjang..yang penting apdet dan membawakan penggalan dari kelanjutan cerita yang akan berjalan dengan pppppppppaaaaannnnjjjaaaannng ini.

*hiksu hiksu* Kuro terharu banget huuweeeeee…makasih makasih makasih udh setia banget dengan fict yang menurut Kuro kurang berkenan dipampangkan disini ._.

OTL maap skali lagi maap kalo ini kurang panjang dan kalo ini ga kilat..maap..dan makasih ripiwnya~~~

* * *

><p><strong>snowsparklegems : <strong>mungkin mereka blajar nyantet satu sama lain lol #dilindes

lagi sibuk syuting agen 000 *duagh*

haha..iya makasih ripiw nya..ini lanjutannya..^^

* * *

><p><strong>Yaya Kagamine : <strong>hiiyyyaaahh~~ lama juga ga trima ripiw dari Yaya~~ ;;w;;

Ahh jangan gitu..Kuro jadi ga enak..

Err..mungkin besok bisa priksa ke dokter THT (?) tanyakan kenapa bisa senyam senyum gitu #dilempar

ASIIKKK~~ CL BISA BIKIN UMUR PANJANG PLUS SEHAT~~ lol \abaikan

Wokkeehh~~ Yaya juga kip raiting..Kuro suka fict" nya Yaya~~ xDD

OTL gomen ga apdet kilat..tp seenggaknya Kuro udah apdeeettt~~

Sannnkkyyuuu~~~~~~~~~

* * *

><p><strong>Rin Rin Love Kagamine : <strong>APDET~! Makasihh~~ ^^..

* * *

><p>Okeh..terharu liat ripiw-ripiw yang bisa jadi acuan Kuro buat terus lanjutin fict ini. Sebenernya sih mo Kuro remake lagi, tapi sudahlah, lanjutkan apa yang ada dengan lebih baik lagi~~<p>

Ga usah banyak cingcong lagi, ah..sebelumnya..Kuro mo minta pendapat, enakan di tambahin humor, ato ga usah? Oke jawab di ripiw..skian dan..

* * *

><p><strong>~REVIEW~<strong>


End file.
